TMNG Quest
by G-Power
Summary: The girls must now find and get rid of all of the remaining Kraang technology including myth DNA samples before other people and animals get hold of it to be mutated. During this time, they gain new allies to help them in their mission and new enemies that antagonize them. However, they are still struggling with their battle against Lady Shade who's allied with the Kraang.
1. The Mystical Situation

As the night falls, Michelle and her three sisters were running around the lightening city as they were still celebrating their outstanding victory on defeating the Kraang once and for all. Once the sisters were still continuing celebrating, Donna had realized that they had to go to Nathan's apartment, due to the fact that they brought his mother back.

After arriving Nathan's apartment, Donna tapped on the window very carefully to watch Nathan seeing them.

"Hey, guys!" Nathan greeted as his voice became suspicious.

"Why had you been avoiding us for a long time?" Lee asked.

"My mom was having nightmares about Kraang." Nathan responded. "Thanks to that, she has no sleep and stay up all night to protect me."

"But the Kraang may still be lurking alive and I will do anything to protect you from them." Ms. Myers said as she entered the room.

"Still, I can handle myself, especially with the help of my ninja friends." Nathan protested.

"But there's nothing to fear." Ellie smiled as she stepped in the argument. "The Kraang are gone forever."

But Ellie spoke too soon. At the dark dimension, Kage was walking near Lady Shade's throne to set up a projected screen from the Kraang.

"The shipment from the Kraang to Lady Shade will be ready as well as the special weapon prepared for combat with the Lotus sisters." The Kraang informed.

Lady Shade and Kage watched as the full screen showed a foot of some kind of ape and the screen ended.

"Luckily for us, the Shredder can handle on mutants." Lady Shade spoke with a sly grin. "While I can handle on my vengeance. Girls, your first mission is ready!"

Kage gazed up at the ceiling to hear laughter filling the air and saw four teenage girls as their eyes glowed in evil determination.

* * *

In the cloaking flying fortress, Ellie, Ella, and Lee were playing with the white communication orb, using it as a dodgeball for fun. But Donna was too busy testing out some of mechanical parts for her future inventions until the orb was thrown on Phantom's head, causing her to growl in annoyance.

"Stop throwing the orb!" Donna shouted as she left he lab to grab the orb. "It's not a toy to play with!"

"You need to calm down." Ella said to Donna.

"Yeah, all that science stuff really got to your skull." Ellie agreed.

"Or maybe their enemy isn't truly defeated." Saldana told her daughters as she entered the room.

"Mother, there's nothing to worry about." Lee declined.

Just when the girls head out to leave the fortress, Saldana stopped by conjuring a white energy shield as she wasn't gonna accept this at all.

"The party is over!" Saldana snapped. "You might continue your training. NOW!"

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie groaned as they obeyed their mother's firm orders as she leaves the room.

"Maybe we are being a little cocky over all this." Lee suggested.

"No, we're not." Ella protested. "We are just too good…"

After a while, the communication orb begins to become alert.

"The communication orb is detecting huge signals that it can only mean one thing." Donna explained. "The Kraang are back."

At Donna's lab, she researches what exactly the orb was alerting about, which it was actually another Kraang ship flying across the city, leading their plan to no good. But she does has another situation.

"Nathan, can you help your mother indicate high radiations in case the Kraang are nearby?" Donna asked.

"I'll try my best, since she already worries about the Kraang and me." Nathan replied. "Besides, I'll use my psychic powers to concentrate myself and my mother."

Once Nathan left the fortress, Donna let out a smile as she shows her sisters on her latest invention.

"Ladies, I give you the Extreme Rocket!" Donna introduced her invention.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie let out a grin as they stared at Donna's inventions.

"Wow." Ella gushed.

"Amazing." Ellie smiled.

"Nathan, are you in position?" Lee asked through her M-Phone.

"Ready." Nathan agreed.

"Why is this late for a class project at your school?" Ms. Myers questioned.

"It's extra credit for the pigeon migration." Nathan lied as he was trying to make up a excuse.

But the lie didn't last forever when Ms. Myers tracked a high radiation and spotted the Kraang ship, causing her to freeze in shock after a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls are getting ready to launch their Extreme Rockets and blasted off outside the fortress through the exit until they fly in the night sky in high speed in order to soar to find the ship until they seem to found it already since it's been invisible. They entered the ship, facing the Kraang once again and unaware of the four evil girls behind them.

"It is the one called themselves the Lotus Sisters." Kraang said.

"Kraang, we must alert Kraang." Another Kraang ordered.

"Oh dear, three blobs of brains." Ella smirked. "This should be easy."

"We can take these guys in our sleep." Lee snickered.

"And with our eyes open." Ellie agreed.

"Actually, we are your 'real' opponents." An identical Lee's voice spoke.

Hearing that voice cause the girls to turn around behind them with their powers ready. But how can a voice sounded like Lee and she's standing with her sisters?

Then, four teenage ninja girls emerged from the shadows and entered in the room. The Lotus sisters' widened in shock and surprise. These ninja girls are identical teenagers of them! Each of them looked striking identical to them in every way, shape, and form. Except for the color scheme, of course.

"Hello there." A look-alike Lee smiled evilly. She has long curly black hair with dark blue highlights that is tied in a ponytail and dark indigo eyes. She wore a dark blue short-hemline top, dark blue miniskirt, and dark blue thigh-high boots with with a form-fitting black material underneath. "I'm Mela, the team leader."

"What's sup?" A look-alike Ella grinned wickedly. She has long black hair with dark red highlights and dark green eyes. She wore a dark red short-hemline top, dark red miniskirt, and dark red thigh-high boots with with a form-fitting black material underneath. "I'm Cristina, the team muscles."

"Greetings." A look-alike Donna smirked viciously. She has long braided black hair with dark purple highlights and dark brownish red eyes. She wore a dark purple short-hemline top, dark purple miniskirt, and dark purple thigh-high boots with with a form-fitting black material underneath. "I'm Maya, the team brains."

"Cowabunga." A look-alike Ellie beamed maliciously. She has black bob-cut hair with dark orange highlights and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark orange short-hemline top, dark orange miniskirt, and dark orange thigh-high boots with with a form-fitting black material underneath. "I'm Kira, the team wild dudette."

"And we are the Foot Quartet." Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira spoke together.

"Aw, this can't be good!" Ellie exclaimed.

"How could Lady Shade create the identical us?" Ella questioned in shock.

"I see, so you're the ninja girls that Lady Shade was talking about." Maya smiled slyly.

"I'm so glad that we were able to meet you." Mela smiled insincerely.

"Forget the greeting! Let's get into the battle already, dude!" Kira whined.

"Kira's right." Cristina sighed with a grin. "I'm ready to get this show on the road."

Then, the Foot Quartet charged forward to engage a fight against the Lotus Sisters.

"Okay, I guess we're a little cocky!" Donna admitted.

Lee's hands began to glow watery blue and jumped in the air to release blasts of water at Mela. But Mela swiftly dodged the attack and create dark water out of thin air to wash Lee, crashing her to the ground.

Ella was floating in the air and launched many flaming fire spheres at Cristina. However, Cristina quickly avoid the attack and shot out a blast of dark fire to burn Ella painfully, causing her to screech before falling down to Lee.

Ellie cartwheeled towards Kira and blasted her light bolts at her. Yet, Kita promptly leaped out of the attack and fired a dark orange light energy bolt to hit Ellie, sending her slamming to Lee and Ella.

Donna ran forward to release plant-matter waves straight at Maya. But Maya rapidly bolted away from the incoming attack and summon dark vines from her waist to tangle Donna and slam her to the ground multiple times before throwing her to Lee, Ella, and Ellie.

When Donna, Ellie, Ella, and Lee smashed into the wall, the small cabinet opened up to reveal the shipment of neon sea green random ancient Japanese DNA samples.

"What are those things?" Lee asked.

"Some sort of chemical liquid that is mix with mystical energies from dark creatures' bloods." Donna replied.

"I think that's for us to figure out and for them to know." Ellie remarked as she and her sisters walking closer towards them.

* * *

Outside the combat, Nathan and his mother were watching the invisible Kraang ship flying out of control.

"Come on, girls." Nathan pleaded. "Take it down."

* * *

Back to the Kraang ship, the Lotus sisters were having difficulties against the Foot Quartet. But when both Ellie and Kira accidentally pressed a button, the door started to open that caused the ship going side by side. Donna and Maya then realized that the sample containers are falling out of the cabinet.

"The containers!" Maya pointed out.

"Get them!" Donna shouted.

Donna and Maya ran to the containers and tired to catch one by one. But it was too late!

"NO!" The Lotus Sisters and the Foot Quartet screamed in horror.

Many sample containers fell out from the Kraang ship in the sky. Nathan stared at the ship in terror as many containers fell and landed to his throughout New York City. But one container with a Jiang Shi DNA was falling toward Nathan, who was completely unaware of it.

"Nathan!" Ms. Myers cried as she ran to cover her son to block the container.

Instead of falling on Nathan, the chemical liquid effected on Serena Myers. Nathan gasped in horror as he started at his mother transform into a different creature. Her skin became pale purple, her eyes were crimson, and wore a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb and a fitting black bottom with black ankle high heeled boots. Nathan then yelled in panic and became very frightened of what his mother has become. Serena then leaped towards Nathan to attack her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ship, the Lotus Sisters and the Foot Quartet continued to fight with each other despite the ship still flying out of control.

"I can't believe you two couldn't catch those containers and let them out to the city." Ella yelled at Donna and Ellie.

"And you suspect us to catch all of them?" Donna snapped.

"It's totally your fault for letting the container getting away in the city!" Cristina shouted at Maya and Kira.

"Always love to blame someone besides yourself, do you?" Maya barked.

"Girls, a little focus!" Lee and Mela shouted.

Ella, Donna and Ellie ran to help Lee and Cristina, Maya, and Kira ran to aid Mela to fight while three Kraang were trying to fix the ship from spiraling out of control. But the Foot Quartet has proven to be stronger than the Lotus Sisters, but they are still fighting them to the end.

* * *

Nathan was now running away from his newly-transformed mother, who was throwing several spiked balls towards him.

"Mom, its me!" Nathan cried. "Stop this!"

Serena continues to send out spiked balls at her son, who kept dodging each one quickly.

"Please, don't ground me for this." Nathan muttered.

Nathan swiftly send out a psychic energy bolt to attack Serena with one shot, causing her to give her son an expression of scared and hurt.

"Sorry, mom." Nathan apologized. "But you have to calm down."

* * *

Inside the Kraang ship, the Lotus Sisters had completed their job on defeating the Foot Quartet and escape the ship before Maya can wake up and control the Kraang ship to crash it near the ocean.

"We totally blew it." Cristina snarled.

"Luckily, my hair or my outfit wasn't ruined." Kira wailed.

"Give me a break, Kira!" Mela chided. "We have bigger problems right now!"

"You got that right." Maya agreed. "Lady Shade is not gonna to forgive us for this."

"Let's jet." Mela ordered.

Cristina, Maya, and Kira nodded their hands and soared towards the sky as they followed after Mela.

* * *

While flying with their Extreme Rockets, the girls headed off to find Nathan…until they found him with a Chinese vampire as they thought she was attacking him.

"Let's move!" Ella cried.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie flew down to the building and landed in front of Nathan to protect him with their powers ready. As they were about to attack her, they could hear Nathan's screaming voice.

"No!" Nathan shouted. "Don't hurt her!"

"Why?" The girls asked in confusion.

"Because that's no monster, that's my mom!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Your mom?!" The girls exclaimed in shock.

"Could this day get any worse?" Ella growled in frustration.

* * *

In the fortress, Serena was held in Donna's high-tech lab inside a black cage. Nathan and the girls are inside the living room as they are trying to progress the situation between the Foot Quartet and Ms. Myers.

"I can't think, I can't think!" Donna breathed hardly as she was freaking out. "I'm seriously stressing here! OK! Think calm thoughts, think calm thoughts."

"You think she's a zombie? You think she'll bite him and turn her into the undead?" Ellie asked in childlike manner.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FREAK ME OUT?!" Donna screamed in fury.

Saldana then levitated in the living room that caught Lee's attention.

"Mother…" Lee spoke.

"I've saw Ms. Myers in the lab." Saldana said. "She appears to be some sort of a Jiangshi."

"A what?" The girls and Nathan exclaimed.

"A Jiangshi." Saldana replied. "It's a Chinese zombie. They have the ability to drain life energy of living things, have long silver claw-like fingernails, and long prehensile tongue." She turned to Ms. Myers. "But she's not the dead one. A living Jiangshi will possess the claws only and throwing weapons."

"So how are we gonna turn her back anyway?" Ellie asked.

"It might take time for me to find a cure, but I'll figure it out." Donna responded.

Suddenly, Donna received a text message from Donnie and her sisters huddled around Donna to see the message.

"The turtles need our help." Donna said.

"For what?" Lee asked.

"That April's dad was mutated into a mutant bat!" Ellie exclaimed. "We got to help them!"

"What about all that DNA samples?" Ella questioned. "We got the containers all over the city."

"Later." Lee replied. "Our friends comes first."

"I'll take care my mom." Nathan told the girls. "Was my mom's transformation an accident?"

"Yes, we're so sorry." Ellie said with a frown. "I accidentally press the button to release the containers to the city. Are you mad?"

"No, it was an accident." Nathan smiled softly. "You girls are my friends. I'll never hold out a grudge on you."

"You're awesome, Nathan." Ellie beamed.

The girls left the fortress with Nathan smiling back at them and went back to the lab to watch her mother.

* * *

After a while, the girls used their Extreme Rockets to fly around the city and searched for the mutant bat…until Kirby quickly flew toward Ellie and almost caught her, but Ella saved her youngest sister from him.

"Could that be him?" Ellie shouted.

"Well, he is a mutant bat after all!" Donna shouted back.

"He's heading straight to the turtles!" Ella yelled.

"And they're heading to the warehouse!" Lee pointed out. "Let's go!"

The girls followed Lee inside the warehouse and landed on the ground to watch Kirby trapped in a huge cage.

"We're here!" Ellie called.

"Donna told us what happened on my phone." Donna told April.

"This is all my fault." April said with a frown as she was about to let out a tear in her eye. "If I haven't lied to dad…"

"Listen, don't blame yourself, April." Ellie smiled in comfort. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. But he told April something he shouldn't told. "It was our fault. We spill the mutagen. We'll fix it."

"What?" April asked. She was not aware of Leo, Raph, and Donnie quietly telling Mikey to shut up behind her with Lee, Ella, and Donna staring at them in confusion. "You guys spill the mutagen?"

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll get it back." Mikey replied with a smile.

"You…you…" April said as her voice started to tremble in anger.

"I swear by Darwin's Beard, we'll cure him." Donnie promised.

"You mutated my father!" April screamed. She quickly turned to the girls. "And you two knew about this?"

"No." Lee and Ella quickly replied.

"We were stopping the Kraang ship from spilling Monster DNA through the city." Ellie added. "And it had turned Nathan's mom into a DNA of a Jiangshi."

"And I will find a cure for that too." Donna stated. "Besides, just like us, the turtles unleashed the mutagen by accident."

"You called mutating my father an accident?" April snapped. "And you girls won't notice it because you guys don't have a dad!"

"And you think we know that?" Donna snapped back. "At least, we have a mom to take care of us!"

"But that's no excuse!" April yelled.

"But Nathan was more forgiving about the accident better than you!" Donna spat.

Hearing April's screaming and arguing with Donna caused her mutated father to roar in fury and broke out of the cage to flies off out of the warehouse.

April then turned to the turtles and the girls with a upset look on her face. Donnie reaches his hand out to comport April, but she shove it off.

"Don't touch me!" April yelled furiously. "You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces, ever again!"

"Well, that's great coming from you!" Donna yelled back. "As far as I'm concerned, you're out of the team FOREVER!"

Donna turned and leaped out of the warehouse, leaving her sisters, the turtles, and April staring in shock.

"Donna!" Donnie screamed.

"Let her go." Ella told Donnie softly. "Donna just needs some space to calm down."

"And we'll see you guys later." Ellie said sadly.

"Come on, girls." Lee sighed to her two sisters. "Let's go after her."

Ella and Elle leaped out of the warehouse with Lee and chased after Donna, who flew back to the fortress in anger but feeling upset and hurt inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foot Quartet were walking quietly inside the throne room to see Lady Shade and Kage and bowed down with respect.

"So where is my shipment of the myth DNA sample?" Lady Shade asked threateningly.

"Unfortunately, the Lotus Sisters had destroyed the Kraang ship." Mela informed.

"And the containers has spread over the city." Cristina sneered at Maya and Ellie. "Because someone pressed the button and couldn't catch them all!"

"Hey, at least we were trying to bring those containers to our master!" Ellie snapped. "Instead of fighting those girls to the end!"

"And obviously, those girls will find the containers around the city." Maya stated. "Besides, I have been working some upgrades for destroying them once and for all."

"The Kraang are useless." Lady Shade told the Foot Quartet and Kage coldly. "The Shredder could create his mutant army of his own, but I've got a few friends that can help us succeed."

* * *

Back in the cloaking fortress, the girls were trying to comfort Donna, who was still crying about her fight between her and April. But she was able to calm down when Nathan walked in and hugged her tightly in comfort as she and her sisters told him what happened while Saldana was walking in the living room to hear the problem.

"This is all very bad news." Saldana spoke. "Very bad, indeed."

"I still can't believe this is happening." Donna said sadly.

"Poor April." Nathan sighed.

"As if." Donna sneered.

"Do not be hurt by the past." Saldana said steely. "You must find every last container of Myth DNA samples. Must search every streets, every park, and every building before we have more creatures at our heads."

* * *

In the city, a bat flew down towards a broken glass container with DNA sample spilling out. The bat stared at the liquid mass curiously and took a sip of the DNA sample. The liquid effected the bat once its eyes suddenly turned into vicious white.


	2. Invasions of Vamp-Bats

As the night falls, the sisters were in the Sonicruiser, searching the New York streets for each and every dropped Mutagen canister from the Kraang ship.

"Take a right!" Donna shouted as she was gazing at her mutagen compact. "No left, left!"

"Um Donna, maybe you can tell me before we cross the street." Lee suggested calmly.

"I'm sorry Lee, but there are still so many mutagen canisters out there that my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a signal." Donna apologized. She then turned back to her compact. "Oh turn right!"

"Whoa, I think I'm gonna throw up when this search is over!" Ella shouted.

Ella then turned to Ellie as she was screaming from reading a comic book while Ella got up from her seat and snatch the comic book out of Ellie's hands.

"Hey, that comic is in mint…near mint condition! Don't mess it up!" Ellie yelled.

"Great, another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?" Ella asked as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What? No. I was up all night because I was…polishing my track shoes." Ellie smiled nervously as she was coming up an excuse.

"You're gonna have nightmares if you keep reading these comics." Ella warned.

Just then, Donna's purple Mutagen Compact started to buzz, signaling the team that ooze is nearby. The sisters followed the signal to an abandoned restaurant, where they find a teenage boy being attacked by a little…bat?

"You've got to be kidding me." Ella groaned.

"But the tracker led us right here." Donna reminded.

"To a blind bat attacking this boy?" Lee added. "Yeah, that's new."

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "It's not like its gonna turn into a nasty, distorted monster."

But Ellie spoke too soon. As the bat turned to face the girls, it let out a fierce screech as its fangs grew long and sharp, causing the girls to freak out as they hugged each other in fear. But before they can do anything, the mutant bat flew inside the boy's blood that was cut on his neck, making him struggling and faint.

"Now can we scream in horror?" Ellie asked in fear.

Without saying a word, the girls let out a terrifying scream.

* * *

After that, Lee and Donna were carrying the pale boy into their own vehicle as they flew to their fortress and help him out in Donna's lab. Of course, Ella and Ellie doesn't think it's a good idea.

"Are you guys crazy?" Ella shouted in terror. "We can't just bring him in here!"

"Yeah, have you guys seen the way that bat did to him?" Ellie agreed.

"Look, dropping the DNA samples was our fault and also our responsibility." Donna explained. "But that doesn't mean we should give up and let the world suffer."

"And besides, I'll deal with mother." Lee offered.

While Lee walked in the dojo, her three younger sisters placed the boy on the table as Donna begins to analyze him carefully.

"See? Look!" Ellie told Ella as she showed the comic to her. "In this page, the incident in the book is the exact incident that happen to that boy. It's really happening!"

"Shut up." Ella disagreed. "There's nothing real between that comic and right now."

"It's alright, girls. We're good to go." Lee announced as she walked to the lab. "As long as we take this boy out of the fortress before our mother is done meditating."

Before Donna can do anything else, the teenage boy started to mumble some words that they don't understand.

"What?" Lee, Ella, and Donna asked in confusion.

"He says that he saw the bat mutate and attack him, but he's okay." Ellie explained.

Suddenly, the boy started to struggle again and throws up the bat…a teenage vampire bat humanoid, that is! The boy started to panic again and runs out of Donna's laboratory, leaving Ella running after him to calm him down and lead him out of the fortress.

* * *

Then, Lee, Donna, and Ellie were too busy on trying to sneak up on the vampire bat humanoid who was eating the dropped popcorn. Lee tries to catch them by sending a rope made of water, but he flew off in the air.

"Catch me if you can, ladies." The mutant vampire bat smiled evilly.

As the mutant vampire bat was making a mess in Donna's lab with Ella barely dropping in late, the girls run to capture the mutant, but they failed once it divide into two.

"Spread out and search for both bats." Lee ordered.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie nodded their heads as they spilt into two groups to find the bats.

* * *

While one flew into Ellie's room, the other flew to Saldana's room and stared at her quietly and curiously, with Saldana not noticing since she's too busy meditating in mid-air. Unaware, Lee and Donna were sneaking inside the Dojo to catch the animal very carefully, without disturbing Saldana's deep trance. But they missed and the bat flew up into the tree. Quietly, Lee jumps on Donna's shoulders to jump onto the tree to catch the bat. But she almost fell on top of her mother, causing her to do several lucky flips and catches the mutant bat. Unfortunately, the bat made a loud hiss that awaken Saldana.

"Lee, will you please stop…!" Saldana snapped until she was interrupted when she sees that Lee is holding a bat with her water rope. "Is that a boy?"

"It's a bat." Lee corrected. "And it's a dangerous mutant vampire humanoid."

"Nice introduction you got there for me." The mutant vampire bat smirked as he struggled to fly out of Lee's water rope.

While the mutant vampire bat was flying away, Saldana trapped the bat by conjuring a tight white energy chain.

"Now, can you two explain to me what happened to this creature?" Saldana asked her daughters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella and Ellie entered into Ellie's room to find the mutant bat. Ella couldn't believe her eyes. Ellie's room is a mess! Despite the bright orange wallpaper and lots of orange-colored furniture, there's a lot of pizza boxes on the floor and the walls were covered by pictures of Mikey with hearts on them.

"Ellie, since when did you clean your room?" Ellie asked in disgust. She picked up a orange and black sketchbook and looked a page. "And since when you start making up art about your future with Mikey?"

"That, my friend, is a story some other day." Ellie smiled as she took her sketchbook from Ella's hands.

"We can't find that bat!" Ellie groaned in frustration. "How are we gonna find him in this trashy room?"

"Maybe we get his four-day old slice of pizza to lure the bat to us." Ellie said as she picked up a pizza box under her bed.

Without hesitation, Ella joined Ellie in hoping on finding the bat.

Few minutes later, Ellie was shown jumping on her bed and eating her pizza when she lays down, acting as if nothing happened. Also, Ella forgot what they were even doing as she was falling asleep because of the boredom. But that stopped until they heard the sound of the second mutant vampire bat sitting on Ellie's shelf of her favorite aciton figure collections.

"Hello, ladies." The mutant vampire bat swooned until his eyes meet Ella. "Boy, you're looking fine today!"

"Wow, you just been flirted by a mutant bat!" Ellie giggled a bit.

"Gross!" Ella growled. "Let's get him!"

Ella hurried to try and get the bat, but she misses. Just when Ella and Ellie quickly spun around to find the bat, the bat flew towards Ella's face and slashed her right arm, causing it to bleed for him flew inside and making Ella faint.

"ELLA!" Ellie screamed in fear.

* * *

Donna laid Ella out on the lab table as Ella started to panic and scream in terror.

"Calm down and everything will be fine." Donna said calmly.

"Not really." Ellie explained as she read the comic book. "The animal humanoid absorb the blood inside the body and it increase their own strength."

"Stop, Ellie!" Donna protested. "You're not helping at all!"

"Get this creature out of my body!" Ella screamed as she continues to struggle.

"We're going to do a surgery for this." Donna told Lee and Ellie.

That's when Ellie took out a black chainsaw to cut into Ella's stomach, causing her to becoming more scared and she only found her sisters laughing out loud. Before Ella can argue and get her fury on, she becomes weak and starts to throw up the mutant bat out of her.

"I have to admit, hot stuff." The bat vampire mutant smiled as he started to glow in blazing flames. "Your blood was increasing my full strength. See ya!"

Saldana heard the noise and then rushes to her daughter to notice the bat flew away and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Saldana asked in worry.

"The mutant bat has escaped!" Lee explained. She turned around to her sisters. "Let's split up!"

Ella, Donna, and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement and begin their search for the mutant. But they all search everywhere and can't find them. That's when Ellie checks in one room, but the mutant was there either. While she was walking backward, she accidentally bumped into Ella, causing each other to jump and scream a bit.

"Maybe we should need back-up." Ellie suggested.

"Good idea." Ella agreed.

Suddenly, Ellie and Ella heard a strange noise that almost sounds exactly the same as Ellie heard in her comic book.

"What the heck was that?" Ella asked in confusion. "How it can sound the same when it was in a book?"

Before the girls can continue their conversation, Ella gazed up and spotted the mutant bat above them.

"Um, Ellie?" Ella spoke in frighten.

"Yes?" Ellie answered with a slight fear in her voice.

"Look up." Ella gulped as she pointed her index finger.

Following her sister's finger, Ellie stared at the mutant bat in shock.

"It looks like that they have turned into a different type of stage!" Ellie exclaimed in fear. "The Vamp-Bat!"

While Lee and Donna were too busy searching for the mutant bats, they heard Ella and Ellie screaming in panic from the central part of their fortress.

"They're here!" Donna exclaimed.

Just then, one Vamp-Bat jumped to attack Donna while another attacks Lee as Ellie and Ella were running away from the one they've spotted. Saldana quickly rushed in to defend the girls as she uses her magic ninjitsu skills to strike at the Vamp-Bats. Unable to fight back, the Vamp-Bats flew away and escape the fortress.

"The bats are there flying over the city!" Lee exclaimed to Saldana.

"You all must to go out and find them while I'll protect the fortress after your return." Saldana told her daughters.

"Wait! You're not going out with us?" Ellie asked as she became nervous and scared.

"You all are among the bravest, most strongest of will, and the worthiest of ninjas." Saldana said softly. "I have total faith in you all."

"But there's only one way." Donna spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phantom was walking out the fortress to find the three bat mutants around the city with the girls are sitting in the living room to watch the scene on TV.

"You see, mom." Donna smiled proudly to Saldana. "There's some kind of lesson. Like brains over bravery or something like that."

"As _something_ was much more accurate." Saldana sassed.

Donna then pouted by having what her mother just said, aware of her sisters giggling under their breaths. But Ellie was looking through her comic book and back to the TV again and again.

"I'm not gonna say what happened, but my comic book is real!" Ellie cried.

Then, the girls suddenly heard a noise through Phantom's eyes in the TV screen.

"What the heck is that?" Ella asked, moving closely to the TV.

Through Phantom's eyes in the screen, the girls spotted one Vamp-Bat flying above Phantom and flew down to attack her by ripping her body parts to break the signal between the unknown building to the fortress.

"On page 33, this scene was the exact same moment as this one!" Ellie yelled.

"Phantom!" Donna cried, hugging sadly the TV. "Don't worry, I'll fix you when this is over!"

"I would say I was right, but...I was right." Saldana smiled.

* * *

Later on, the girls has no choice but to go out to the city and search for the dangerous myth mutants as they kept leaping on each rooftop until they reached to their destination.

"Just a quick question." Ella asked. "What are we suppose to do if we find those Vamp-Bats?"

"Don't worry, those guys will find us." Ellie answered with a playful sneer.

"You always know just what to say." Ella snarled.

"I'm getting going strong through my compact between two floors straight below." Donna nodded.

"Then, we split up." Lee proposed.

"Again?" Ellie protested. "Do you guys seen the Vamp-Bats attacking Phantom?"

"We'll divide into different teams." Lee ordered, ignoring Ellie's argument. "

"That's it!" Ellie exclaimed. "We're doomed! Game over!"

"This way, Donna." Lee said to Donna.

Donna smiled with a shrug at Ella and Ellie before following after Lee with her compact, leaving Ella and Ellie working together again.

"Sure." Ella said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Take the girl with a tracking device. Come on, Ellie."

* * *

While Ella and Ellie were searching for the Vamp-Bats in the third floor, they couldn't find them at all. The room was completely quiet until Ella decided to break the silence for a question.

"So, how did those heroes defeat the aliens in your comic book?" Ella asked, her voice started to shake a bit in fright.

"Well, after the ending of the book, all the people were killed until there was one remaining survivor." Ellie replied with a smile. "I'm so glad you ask that."

"Sorry I ask." Ella snarled.

Then, Ella and Ellie heard a loud bat screech. they both quickly looked around to see where it's coming from.

"Did you hear that?" Ella asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna was picking up a strong radar from her compact and heard the same noise that Ella and Ellie overheard.

"Where's that coming from?" Lee whispered.

"Over there." Donna whispered back.

Before Donna and Lee could track the strange noise, two Vamp-Bats grabbed Donna from the ceiling.

"Donna!" Lee shouted.

Lee lifted her hands to fire a blast of water at the Vamp-Bats, causing them to release Donna for her to land safely on the floor. The girls charged forward to attack by releasing a water tornado and a leaf storm. But the Vamp-Bats has proven to be too strong for the ninjas when they both send out large fireballs at them, due the fact that they had absorbing Ella's blood to gain the power.

"Let's get of here!" Lee cried.

Donna and Lee quickly ran away out of the second floor while the Vamp-Bats were flying after them. As the girl continues to run, they both bumped into Ella and Ellie. While getting up, they found themselves surrounded by the laughing Vamp-Bats as they were ready to face and destroy the vicious myth bats.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Ella whimpered. "We're gonna be cream soon."

"Then, we better fight in a blaze of glory!" Ella shouted.

The girls charged forward to attack the three Vamp-Bats until they were huddled together as they were unmatched against the dangerous myth bats. Before the Vamp-Bats could finish them off, they all stopped their tracks and smell something in the air.

"What is that delicious smell?" The first Vamp-Bats asked.

"It smells so good." The second Vamp-Bat gushed.

"I know." The third Vamp-Bat agreed.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie stared at the myth bats' in confusion.

"Do you still have some food with you?" Ella inquired at Ellie.

"Yup." Ellie beamed. Then, she realized something. "Thanks for the idea, Ella!"

Ellie leaped in the air to flew down the building, having a plan to defeat the Vamp-Bats.

"Did she just bail on us?" Ella questioned.

"I think she has a plan." Lee guessed.

Ellie took her head to reveal a bag of popcorn, hoping to distract the mutants away from her sisters. And it actually worked! The Vamp-Bats flew away from Lee, Ella, and Donna to chase after Ellie.

"For once, Ellie _has_ a plan!" Ella gasped.

* * *

Ellie ran all the way down the first floor of the building and threw the popcorn inside the basement for the Vamp-Bats to fly in and eat some. At the speed of light, Ellie aimed her hands down to the opening door and release blasts of strong orange light energy to burn them alive.

"Yes! I did it!" Ellie whispered.

Smiling to herself, Ellie walked out of the first floor of the building to the stairs...until suddenly a bat wing flies out to shape itself into a large arm and grabbed Ellie's leg to pull her inside the basement with the Vamp-Bats. Ellie was flying to the air, struggling to break free while the wings were choking her neck for death. Not long while she's about to choke to her death, Ella caught Elle's hand and release a powerful bolt of fire to burn the Vamp-Bats into ashes. Lee and Donna also flew down to help Ella carrying Ellie out of the basement, causing Ellie to breathe while waking up.

"We've got you!" Ella called.

"Ellie, we're so proud you're safe." Lee smiled.

As Ellie smiled to her sisters, one other Vamp-Bat lunged toward Ellie from the burning ashes and almost takes her with him.

"If I'm going down, _you_ are coming with me!" Vamp-Bat shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ella shouted back.

Ella releases a wind of flames at the last Vamp-Bat. It burned his face and fell down to ashes. After Lee, Donna, and Ella flew out of the building with Ellie on their hands, they landed on the nearby rooftop and relieved that their youngest sister was finally safe.

"Now, that was a close one." Lee breathed.

"At least, I can figure out a Retro-Myth to turn them back." Donna stated.

"I'm glad you didn't get burned, little sister." Ella smiled to Ellie.

"You me both, dude." Ellie smiled back.

* * *

Back in the fortress, the girls were in the living room for relaxation. Ella was brushing her cat Samson, Donna and Lee were eating their slices of pizza, and Ellie was still reading her comic book...as usual.

"I really hate to admit it." Ella admitted with a grin. "It looks like Ellie's comic book paid off."

"And that was pretty clever to realize that the bat can be lure with food." Lee smiled.

"Actually, that was pretty oblivious." Donna corrected. She then became disappointed at herself. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit." Ellie said wisely.

All of a sudden, Saldana walked in the living room with Phantom in her new form. Donna recalled that she couldn't fix Phantom's body because of too much repairing, but then she decided to reshape Phantom into an android with short light blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with a crack on her left eye, two golden rings on her ears, and wore midnight purple leotard with vertical black stripes and matching ankle high-heeled boots. According to Phantom, she really loved her new body.

"How do you like your new body, Phantom?" Donna smiled.

"Very much, thank you." Phantom smiled back.

"And have any of you consider one of those creatures survive?" Saldana questioned.

"No worry, Mother." Ella said with a reassuring smile. "Those bat freaks are gone for good."

But Ella spoke too soon when Ellie finished reading her comic book with a shocking look on her face.

"Actually, a bunch of sequels came out." Ellie said in a serious tone as she showed her sisters the sequels to her comic book. "Those guys will be coming back."

* * *

Meanwhile, a business salesman was walking in the building to observe around the area until he found a bag of popcorn on the floor and decides to dump it into the trash. Unaware to him, a figure of a Vamp-Bat was standing right behind him in the dark basement and holds him closely from behind.

"Not so fast for those girls." Vamp-Bat growled in rage. "The bat is back."


	3. Follow the Ice

Few hours later, the sisters were continuing to search for more DNA sample containers. Donna was using her compact to keep track on finding the containers, but she can't stop thinking about April ever since she was deeply upset about her dad turning into a mutant bat. But she quickly shook her head which has caught Ella's attention.

"Donna, relax." Ella spoke softly. "April will come back eventually."

"Maybe, but I don't care." Donna snapped as she keeps searching through her purple compact. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I've got a reading! The DNA container is up a tall roof."

The girls climbed the building and eventually find the DNA container next to the billboard.

"We only have about sixty-three containers left." Donna reminded.

"Do we have to find all of the DNA containers?" Ella asked in frustration.

"Yeah, this is no fun at all." Ellie complained in agreement.

"Look, we have to find them before the Foot Clan and the Kraang gets them first." Lee spoke. "And besides, they want us to play a fun game near a Chinese-looking building. They said it is like King-Of-The-Mountain."

Without the girls noticing, Kage was on another rooftop, spying on them with his binoculars.

_So they are going after the DNA containers as well._ Kage thought with a sly grin. _It's going to be more fun to try and fight them all over again._

* * *

After the girls arrived at the exact location where the turtles were waiting, Leo and Lee goes across the wire to defend his territory. But without knowing, Raph and Ella both have a plan as they secretly talked to their siblings. Sooner or later, Leo and Lee both across in between the wire again to fight their siblings.

Unfortunately, Mikey and Ellie puts on their headphones and started to dance on the wire.

"This is not fighting!" Lee protested.

"That's not the way to do this simple training!" Leo added.

But Mikey and Ellie ignored them as they started to make them tilt a bit and causes Mikey and Ellie to jump across the wires to the other side.

"That wasn't fair." Leo complained.

"Yeah, it's so uncalled for." Lee agreed.

But Leo and Lee watched as both Donnie and Donna stepped ahead to fight. Using their mathematical skills to determine to win, Donnie strike his brother with his shuriken while Donna strike her sister with her wind blades. That caused Leo and Lee to become exhausted for blocking so many until they both realized that Donnie and Donna also made to the other side with Mikey and Ellie.

"So what trick you two work on?" Leo and Lee asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raph and Ella asked sarcastically.

When Raph threw his weapons at Leo and Ella send out fire bolts at Lee, they kicked them out of the wires, causing Leo and Lee to fall down. Leo and Lee both got up to watch their siblings cheering in victory that started to get them mad.

"You guys aren't supposed to train like this." Lee objected.

"You guys always not taking our training seriously." Leo added sternly.

"Hey, we should train our way." Raph snapped.

"And you two train your own way." Ella spat.

With that, they walked away from their older siblings that leaves Leo and Lee looking upset at them. Before her sisters could make their leave with the other three turtles, Lee couldn't control the calm yet silent feelings inside and decided to speak up.

"What did I ever do to you guys?" Lee yelled.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie turned back to their oldest sister with shocking yet confusing looks on their faces as if they never seen her angry in their lives. Unaware to them and Lee, a bright blue spade symbol appeared on her stomach area.

"You heard me!" Lee shouted. "Why do you guys treat me this way? Why do all of you never listen to me? What are you three try to prove?"

"To prove that we are better than you!" Ella snapped.

"Well, guess what?" Lee snapped. "You guys are NOT!"

Lee suddenly waved her arm in a swift motion and shot sharp icicles dangerously upon the ground. Her sisters and Leo's brothers stepped back in terror to avoid the shocking attack. Lee could feel her face go shock in fear as she doesn't know what power caused her to unleash it.

"Ice?" Donna gasped.

"What kind of power you contain?" Ella questioned, facing back to Lee.

"Lee…" Ellie spoke softy.

Without knowing what to do, Lee flew through the dark night sky and went back to the fortress.

* * *

In the dojo, Lee was pacing back and forth in a nervous matter before facing her mother. She couldn't believe how she release that ultimate power towards her sisters and her friends. She didn't mean to harm them, but they _do_ deserve it. Donna and Ellie were always acting like followers when they believe that Ella is always right to her point. She always has a heated relationship with Ella since they were kids. Trying not to release my negative emotions, she was pacing back and forth across the bamboo floor with her arms crossed over her chest in fear with the symbol on her stomach glowing brightly.

"Keep it together, Lee." Lee mumbled to herself, trying to calm down. "Keep calm and control it."

Suddenly, icy sharp spikes began to emerge from the ground and slithered down the walls all around the dojo. Lee looked up to notice the ice shards took over the dojo. She stared at the ice-covered dojo with pure fear in her eyes. That's when Saldana came in to observe her dojo in a shock and faced straight at Lee, noticing that the spade-like symbol continues to glow.

"Lee, what's going on?" Saldana asked.

"Mother, I'm scared!" Lee whimpered in fright. "It's coming my power! It's getting stronger through my emotions!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse." Saldana said softy.

Saldana tried to comfort her eldest daughter, but Lee stopped her from doing so.

"No! Don't touch me!" Lee refused. "I don't want to hurt you."

Saldana looked at Lee with a sad face and unleashed a gust of wind to destroy the ice shards around the dojo, returning the place to normal.

"Explain." Saldana said.

Lee told her mother everything from the beginning about how her sisters always treat her disrespectfully and accidentally expose her ice powers at them and Leo's younger brothers, but she was totally unaware of the symbol on her stomach the whole time.

"That symbol on your stomach is the mark of your new power." Saldana said softly.

"New power?" Lee echoed.

"Your new power is ice." Saldana explained. "That ability are beautiful but very dangerous that must be controlled."

"No, I can't!" Lee shouted in fear. "I don't know how!"

"Sure you can." Saldana said firmly. "You have to believe in yourself."

"I will. But what if I don't have the skills of being the leader?" Lee wondered with a frown.

"The main question you should be thinking is how can your sisters appreciate you if you don't have self-confidence within you?" Saldana commented.

That question quickly struck through Lee's head as she continues to wonder if she's ready to lead her sisters or not.

* * *

In a shadowy pocket dimension, Kage was looking at a picture of his now deceased father. His mother told him that she and his father were together until Saldana killed him for revenge. But ever since his lost memories were starting to surge through his mind, he must do everything he can to learn about the real truth.

Suddenly, Kage sensed that he wasn't alone. A squad of dark ninjas were approaching him from behind and challenge him into a fight. Kage held his ground for a while, but he was quickly grabbed by the arm and pinned hardly to the ground with the ninjas laughing in victory.

"Enough!" Lady Shade ordered, interfering the room.

At Lady Shade's commands, the dark ninjas released Kage from their grasps and moved away from him to bow down with respect.

"I've created these Shadow Ninjas to become deadly." Lady grinned slyly. Her grin then grew. "They had proven their work."

"But I thought they would finish me off?" Kage sighed until his voice became curious. "But you won't let them to that, right, mother?"

"I'm leaving to Japan to attend to urgent business with Shredder." Lady Shade informed, ignoring Kage's question. "In the meantime, you will not make a move with the Lotus while I return."

"But I've told..." Kage protested.

"Obedience and consequence will be sharply fierce." Lady Shade interrupted harshly.

"Even for _your_ son?" Kage questioned.

"Especially for _my_ son." Lady Shade replied as she left the dimension.

That left Kage growling in fury, but that doesn't stop him for doing against his mother's wishes.

* * *

For the Foot Quartet, they were chasing after the Kraang in its small metallic hovercraft that was flying over the stone pillars. But Cristina jumped in front of the Kraang to keep it from flying even further away.

"Now, why are you running away?" Cristina asked harshly.

Kira jumped behind the flying Kraang and crouched down to her knees.

"That's right." Kira smiled slyly. "We promise we'll take very good care of you."

The Kraang flew away from the girls for the first chance it got while Maya flew next to it.

"Run away all you want, but my machines got their eyes on you." Maya giggled mischievously.

"Watch where you going, you alien goo." Mela agreed sneakily. She released a beam of dark water at the Kraang. "That must have hurt a lot."

The Kraang crashed into the ground as the entire Foot Quartet surrounded it, leaving it screeching for help.

"Let's give him an alien makeover." Kira suggested in victory.

Before the girls could agree, a large circular shadow formed below their feet. They became very confused as they gazed at the shadow, which appears to take its shape into a masculine form. Before the girls could react, the shadow revealed himself to be Kage.

"Quit fooling around." Kage scolded. "My mother left to Japan and puts me in charge of the Shadow Clan now. Now, I've chosen Mela to help me on my mission."

"Not much of my idea of doing." Mela shrugged.

"But you are the leader, after all." Cristina reminded.

"Besides, the oldest is always first." Kira stated.

"Well, since Mela is the oldest, she's the perfect one for Kage's mission." Maya added.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mela protested with a hiss.

"We all know you're the leader!" Cristina, Kira, and Maya waved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella was driving in the Sonicruiser while Ellie was reading a book until she noticed that Lee was still angry and wasn't talking to her or the others.

"Lee, if you're angry with us, I'll give my comic book to you." Ellie offered.

"I'm not." Lee spoke firmly. "I'm just thinking that you guys have better the nerve on following my orders."

"It's too bad I can't play my violin while driving." Ella said sarcastically.

Just when Lee was about to argue with Ella, Donna stopped her just in time for things not to get worse.

"Stop the vehicle because there is a mutagen canister in the area!" Donna spoke.

After the girls got out of the vehicle, they walked toward the unknown, abandoned building while Donna was staring at her compact for any mutagen signals.

"The canister is in this basement." Donna stated as her compact detected something.

"Not make a sound or move until…" Lee ordered.

But it was too late for Lee to finish her orders as she noticed that her sisters are already inside, leaving her groaning in annoyance and follow them.

The girls were searching for the canister, but Donna missed it on finding it. However, Ellie managed to see it as she then chanted with joy while running to it.

"Ellie, don't!" Lee spoke as she was trying to stop her youngest sister.

But it is too late as the doors then shut down, leaving Lee getting mad again. Suddenly, Kage showed up as Mela and the Shadow Ninja soldiers jumped in to surround them with their gauntlet weapons ready.

"Sup, Lee!" Kage smirked. "Miss me?"

"I have to admit your boyish friend and your clone are getting better at setting dead traps these days." Donna stated to Lee.

"Unless we fight these guys, we won't break a sweat." Ella said to her sisters as she cracked her knuckles.

"I like to see you try." Mela smiled with a smirk.

"Get them!" Lee ordered.

Then, the girls started fighting once Kage was sitting on stacking boxes to watch the fight. Ella started to win, but Mela swiftly kicked her that lead her to knock into Donna, which then make the heroines lose the fight. Even the Shadow Ninjas were no match for them. But Mela then fired a water beam at Lee. But Lee blocked the attack by creating an ice wall that caught everyone's attention, mostly Kage and Mela. Mela shook her head to shot out a water beam and Lee quickly summon a powerful shield of ice before shooting blasts of ice to trap her clone in a ice spiked cage against the wall. Everyone watched Lee lifting her hands with ice crackling on them and aimed her new power at Mela as she was ready to kill her evil clone once and for all.

"Lee!" Kage screamed, running to grab Lee's arms tightly. "Don't be the monster of destruction! Stop this now!"

Lee immediately snapped out of rage and stared at Kage as her face became frightened before facing her sisters.

"They're too fast and skillful!" Lee told her sisters. "We must retreat!"

"No way!" Ella disagreed. "I've never ran away from a fight!"

But Ella was defeated by Mela's swiftly punches and kicks.

"I can't see why." Mela mocked.

"Alright, let's go." Ella suggested as she, Donna, and Ellie followed Lee out of the building.

"Get them!" Kage ordered Mela and the Foot robots.

The girls were trying to climb the elevator ropes as fast as they can, but one of the Foot robot caught Ellie by her foot, but she managed to get it off by sending out a orange light energy bolt at them.

That caught Donna's attention as she discovers something about those foot ninjas.

"Guys, those ninjas are living shadows!" Donna told her sisters.

Ella reached to the exit of the elevator and grabbed Ellie and Donna. Before she could grab Lee once she reaches out her hand, Mela send out dark blue energy waves to make the wire snap, causing Lee to fall into the deep darkness.

"NO!" Lee screamed as she falls into the darkness.

"LEE!" Ella yelled in fear.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the other three ninjas doesn't know what to do with Lee being captured. Donna and Ellie were feeling bad about losing their oldest sister and leader, but Ella was deeply broken about the whole thing.

"I can't believe those girls caught Lee." Donna spoke sadly.

"And it's all my fault." Ella added as her right eye let out a small tear.

"I just don't know how to explain this to our mother." Ellie said with a frown.

"About what?" Saldana asked as she levitated herself to the living room.

"Lee is captured by Kage and his ninjas." Ella informed.

"I knew it would come to this." Saldana said as she heard Kage's name through her ears. "But Kage believes that I kill someone that he truly cares about."

"But that's not true, right?" Ellie asked in worry.

"No." Saldana replied. Her voice then became serious. "But you must to go and rescue Lee, no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee was trapped in a large hexagonal cage hanging on a rope from the ceiling as she was feeling really bored. Even though the Shadow Ninjas and Mela were surrounding her.

"Now, this is just beautiful." Lee groaned to herself. "My day has gone from bad to worse. Hooray for me."

"Just imagine that my sisters and I could make a small fortune." Mela spoke with a sly grin. "By selling you to a science lab and the headline would be called Teenage Ninja Sorceress Found in the City."

Hearing her evil clone laughing made Lee feeling aggravated about her capture as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Besides, you deserve everything you're getting since you betrayed Kage last time." Mela stated coldly.

Just then, Kage walked in with a snarl on his face, causing Mela to back away and kneeling on the floor.

"You and the robots could leave." Kage spoke firmly. "The prisoner and I need to talk about…personal business."

"Yes, Kage." Mela nodded her head as she and the Shadow Ninjas left the room.

"Who are that girl, anyway?" Lee asked.

"Mela, the leader of Foot Quartet." Kage replied as he crossed his arms. "When my mother fought you and your sisters, she collected your blood to create her and the others."

"As me and my sisters' clones?" Lee inquired as she remembered the tragic memory of her and her three sisters fighting Lady Shade.

"Precisely." Kage responded with a nod. "Besides, my mother told me that your mother killed my father when I was a kid."

"And you believe it?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Not until the piece of my lost memories were coming back." Kage explained. "For some reason, it turns out that your mother didn't kill my father."

"Look, Kage." Lee spoke softly. "I know in my heart that my mom will never hurt or kill your father. She's a nice, gentle woman. I trusted her ever since I was born."

"I hope you're right." Kage smiled a bit. "Because you're still the only one that understand me more than anyone in here."

Lee let out a warm smile. Even though he's working with the Foot Clan, he still has a good heart.

"Kage!" Mela spoke as she walked back in the room. "Karai wants us to set up a trap for Leo's brothers and Lee's sisters to approach." She turned around to see Karai entering in the room. "And she's here."

Both Lee and Karai became shock once they saw each other in awe.

"Karai!" Lee gasped.

"Lee!" Karai grinned slyly. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Lee demanded.

"Oh, I guess Leo didn't told you or you haven't noticed my appearance." Karai smirked. "I'm part of the Foot Clan since I was born before we became best friends back in Japan. After all, Shredder is my father."

"What?" Lee gasped in fear. "You're Shredder's daughter?"

"Of course." Karai replied.

"But we were friends since we were kids at Japan!" Lee yelled firmly. "We always talked about becoming better and stronger ninjas!"

"Snap out of it, Lee!" Karai snapped. "We're no longer friends anymore. We're enemies now since your mother allied with the one who killed my mother!"

"But..." Lee whimpered until she exploded in anger. "I trusted you! I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that! But I see I was wrong!"

"What makes you so special anyway?" Karai yelled. "You're being trained by a great ninja master, who's my father's enemy. So get this to your brain. You and me are done!" She noticed Lee was not saying a word and let out a smirk. "What's the matter? Did I struck a nerve out of you?"

Suddenly, a flurries of snow was blowing faster around Lee in a swirling pattern. She couldn't believe what Karai just said to her. They are no longer friends, just sworn enemies and she was the Shredder's daughter all along!

_I can't believe I'm such a fool to notice this._ Lee muttered sadly. _Karai was my friend since we were little girls back in Japan, who was sweet and tough. But she's now vengeful and evil ninja who wants to destroy my family and my friends! I can't...I can't..!_

Lee's emotions of sadness and anger was so strong and powerful that she sucked the small blizzard into herself. Her eyes blazed in rage and turned to glare at Karai.

"You…you…TRAITOR!" Lee screamed in outrage.

When Lee released a powerful icy wave, it hit Karai right in the chest and send her crashing to the wall. Karai took a sharp breath while grasping her sword. She watched Lee staring back in anger as she never thought what power her former friend could wield and always thought Kage was the one with powers.

"What's wrong, Karai?" Lee mocked angrily. "Don't like to be beaten by your _former_ friend?"

"Say what you want!" Karai spat, getting up from the floor. "The Foot Clan will destroy you and your family, including the Turtles."

"How?" Lee snapped. "What power do you have to stop this power? To stop me?" She could feel her icy powers coursing through her veins. "I won't allow you to destroy my family and friends."

"Watch me." Karai retorted. She turned to look at Mela. "Mela, knock her out."

"Thought you never ask." Mela smirked.

Mela waved her arms towards Lee and release a stream of water to form a bubble at her original's face, causing her to hold her breath as much as she can. She tries to her water powers to break out of the bubble, but she couldn't feel her powers anymore and collapses to her cage.

"Okay, get her out of our sight." Kage said firmly as he walked out of the room.

"With pleasure." Mela smiled.

* * *

Just then, Ella, Donna, and Ellie arrived to find Lee tied to a chair and gagged mumbling as if she was trying to warn them. But, of course, they didn't understand her once they destroyed the remaining shadows around her and remove her gag.

"Girls, it's a trap!" Lee warned.

But it's too late for a warning as Kage, Mela, and the Shadow Ninjas had arrived the scene.

"Going somewhere?" Mela spoke evilly.

"Hello, ladies." Kage smiled slyly. "Miss me?"

"Look, tough guy." Ella spoke with a harsh tone. "Is either you and your pals let us go or get toast?"

"How about we cut you all down a size?" Kage smiled slyly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Will you listening me if I give out a order?" Lee asked her sisters.

"Yeah." Ellie, Ella, and Donna said with a nod.

"Then let's go!" Lee ordered.

"Don't let them escape!" Kage ordered.

"Right!" Mela said with a nod.

Kage, Mela, and the Shadow Ninjas had followed the girls outside as Lee explained Mela and her sisters are actually their evil clones, leaving the others fighting the Shadow Ninja in their own way as Kage and Mela went after Lee.

One Shadow Ninja sends out several dark energy waves at Ellie swiftly, but Ellie quickly uses her dancing moves to dodge them and charged forward. Before Kira could attack more, Ellie launches the ninja into the air to grab him in midair with her crossed wrists and shoots out a orange energy burst to shock him before driving him hard into the ground. Second Shadow Ninja was delivering several kicks and punches at Donna with his hands and legs engulfed with dark energy, but Donna swiftly dodged them and uses her mathematical skills to send out several small daggers to distract him. Once the second ninja became tired after that, Donna crouches low and then proceeds to perform a spinning in a leafy cork-screw manner with her feet before launches the evil ninja in the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike. The final Shadow Ninja rapidly firing his dark energy bolts while dashing forward towards Ella while Ella was dodging the attack with a grin. Ella then deliver a barrage of spinning flaming kicks at the ninja and then finishes him off by violently slamming her head-first onto the ground with an axe kick.

Meanwhile, Mela spun her dark water-engulfed legs upside down while in mid-air to hit Lee several times, but Lee swiftly back away by doing backflips and then rapidly kicks her clone with a flurry of kicks before her last kick launched Mela into the air to her defeat before releasing a powerful stream of ice. After Mela was defeated, Kage appeared to fight Lee until she quickly successes in the battle by slamming him down to the hard ground with her ice power.

"Why are you doing this?" Lee questioned.

"You don't understand." Kage spat. "Your mother killed my father. And even she didn't, I don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, even you." Lee explained firmly. "My mother would never hurt her father and if you don't agree, then you will have your vendetta against me, not my family." She took her leave, but she turned around to gaze back at the sad Kage. "Trust me, Kage."

Once Lee left the scene with her sisters, Kage gazed back as he understood what Lee just told him.

"Mela, assemble your sisters." Kage ordered. "We must head back for future plans."

"Yes, Kage." Mela nodded her head.

* * *

Back at the lair, Ellie and Donna were playing a pin machine while Ella pulled Lee to the living room to make sure that Ellie and Donna aren't paying attention to them. Before Lee could ask, Ella pulled her older sister into a tight but warm sisterly hug.

"Look, Lee." Ella spoke softly. "I'm sorry for what I'd say. I promise I won't do it again…if necessary."

"It's okay, Ella." Lee smiled as she hugged her younger sister. "Don't worry, I'm always on your side."

Ella nodded her head as she left to join Donna and Ellie while Lee walked her way to see her mother mediating.

"Mother, I have something to ask you." Lee spoke. "Did you did hurt Kage's father?"

"No." Saldana answered firmly. "I'll tell you something other time."

"Mother, please." Lee pleaded. "I needed to know. Kage told me that he has a lost memory of me and him as little kids. Please, you can trust me."

"The truth is…" Saldana spoke with a huff. She doesn't want to her four daughters to notice this, but she has no choice but to tell only Lee. "I used a spell to lock up your own memories about Kage since you guys were kids."

"Wait!" Lee exclaimed as she ha realized something. "You mean…!"

"Yes." Saldana said with a nod. "Kage is…my son and…your older brother."


	4. Metal Unleashed

In the fortress earlier in the bright morning, Ellie was carrying a box of anime sci-fi superhero DVDs and watch the best one in the living room. Since school starts at 7:30, she woke up at 6:00 to watch. But she then heard her sisters yawning behind her. Just like Ellie, her older sisters are still wearing their night clothes. Lee wore a midnight blue elegant nightgown. Ella wore a red night tank top and shorts. Donna wore a purple nightgown. And Ellie herself was wearing a orange jersey and orange track pants.

"Ellie, its 6:00 in the morning." Ella groaned. "And you're already up?"

"What are you watching anyway?" Lee asked with a yawn.

"Nathan mailed me a box of cool anime DVDs last night." Ellie smiled as she showed her sisters the box. "It's called Ace Crown, one of the best anime show in history!"

"But this show is lame." Lee said. Then, she scoffed at Ella. "And you girls complained about Space Heroes."

"Oh please." Ella snapped as she rolled her eyes. "I _can't_ last a minute watching this show."

Few seconds later, Lee, Ella, and Donna's eyes widened wide as they stared at the anime show with their mouths wide open in shock and surprise, leaving Ellie smiled proudly.

"So, each robot is the princess of her entire planet?" Ella smiled. "Cool."

"I know, right?" Ellie agreed. "The purple robot girl is the scientist and the inventor of the cool weapons."

"This story is so accurate." Donna grinned. "This show should have four stars rating."

But Donna spoke too soon. She watched a scene where a female purple robot was trying to ask a human boy she likes to hang out with her, but a human boy was unaware of her affection and told her he'll go with her as a friend. That caused Lee, Ella, and Ellie to gasp in a pretend shock.

"Dude, that's so you and Nathan." Ellie smiled at Donna.

"Whatever." Donna said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked to her high-tech lab. "I'll be in my lab if you need me."

In her lab, Donna was sitting on her seat and tried to create an antidote for the DNA sample as Ms. Myers was sleeping peacefully in her cage.

"Something troubling you, Donna?" Phantom asked as she was walking next to her creator. "You have been down for two days now."

"It's just…" Donna paused. She has been silent for a while, but she could tell Phantom what happened. "April and I had an argument about the turtles mutating her dad, even though it was an accident." She gazed at the beaker with purple liquid inside. "Now we're not talking anymore. Since Donnie is working on a cure for the mutagen, I'm working on a cure for the monster DNA sample."

Donna slowly dropped a small blue liquid into the beaker, hoping that it works. However, it froze the liquid and the beaker until it broke into pieces.

"Frozen?!" Donna exclaimed in fury. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Donna." Phantom said calmly as she rushed to comfort Donna. "You need to calm down and get dress for school. You and your sisters only have a few minutes to get there."

"Okay." Donna sighed calmly. "But I will find a cure in order to turn Nathan's mom back." She smiled at Phantom. "Watch the lab for me."

"As you wish." Phantom smiled back.

But as soon as Donna leaves the lab and headed to her room, her arms and legs has several bright purple glowing clover-like symbol on her head that caused Phantom's full attention.

_Saldana needs to know about this._ Phantom thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls and Nathan arrived at Roosevelt High School an went to their lockers to grab their textbooks for their first class.

"So, Donna, are you tutoring any students today?" Nathan asked.

"Only five of them." Donna replied with a sigh. "But I've got one girl person that I want you to tutor."

"Who?" Nathan inquired.

Before Donna could reply, Nathan got knocked down by a baseball. A baseball? Why would he fell down by a small baseball?

"Huh?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"Thanks for stopping my ball like that, dude." A female rough voice said.

Nathan got up and gazed at a teenage girl in front of him. She has a slender body with dark short curly hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black tank top, blue baggy pants, and black shoes.

"Her." Donna replied. "See you later."

After Donna and her sisters left to their class, Nathan looked at the boyish girl face to face.

"You got some move, cupcake." The girl smiled.

"Can you started by saying sorry?" Nathan asked coolly.

"Sorry to stand in your way." The girl smirked, picking up her baseball from the floor.

"Okay." Nathan sneered a bit. "And who do you think you are?"

"I've heard you signed up for extra credit." The girl said with a grin. "It's a good choice because the gal you're gonna tutor, thanks to Donna."

"Great." Nathan scoffed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look, if I don't pass geometry, the coach will kick me out of the baseball team." The girl snapped. "And no one wants to tutor me. Besides, Donna won't do it because she has other students to teach." Her frown changed back into her flirty smirk. "She and the others are too intimidated by my supreme awesomeness."

"So this is your way of asking me help?" Nathan snickered. "Cute."

The girl then gave Nathan a begging look with a pleasing grin. Nathan already doesn't like the girl's flirty and boyish attitude, but Donna did assigned him to do it. With a heavy sigh, he has no choice.

"Fine." Nathan decided. "Meet me at the park at seven. Don't be late."

"It's a date then." The girl smiled. "Nice." She took off.

"So what's your name?" Nathan asked.

"Jane Lincoln." The girls answered with a wink.

As Jane walked off to class, Nathan stared her with a strange look on his face before running to class.

* * *

On a roof top that night, Ellie was skateboarding on the rooftop with a smile across her face until she has come across a lone pizza box with one slice inside. That made her becomes very suspicious.

"Hello?" Ellie called. "Does this pizza belong to anyone? Huh?" With no response, she smiled. "It's mine now!"

As Ellie decided to eat the last pizza slice, she suddenly suspects three figures snooping behind her. She slowly took a bite of the pizza, but was quickly tackled by her older sisters, who jumped out from their hiding spot.

"What the heck was that?" Ellie cried.

"That was a stealth attack." Lee grinned as she ate the pizza slice and took Ellie's hand to lift her up. "And that's what we are practicing for training a session."

"No fair!" Ellie snapped. "I couldn't see you coming!"

"That's why they call it _stealth_, genius." Ellie retorted.

"Besides, why would you see a random pizza anyway?" Donna asked behind Ellie.

"Because it's my weakness, duh." Ellie sassed.

"Okay, girls." Lee instructed. "Two keys to stealth: missed direction and camouflage. Got it?" She turned to face Ella and Ellie. "Ella and Ellie are up."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Ellie said with a sigh. "You, Ella?"

But Ella was gone out of sight. Ellie spun around to notice both Lee and Donna are gone. She's all alone again.

"Ella?" Ellie called.

Ellie then saw her skateboard moving to her legs. Once she bend down to pick it up, Ella swiftly ran behind and jumped on her with a wrestle attack.

"Got ya!" Ella smiled.

"No fair!" Ellie shouted. "Stealth attacks are lame!"

Donna watched her younger sister struggling to break free in amaze and enjoyment. But she heard a familiar voice across from her. She walked to the sound of the voice and found Nathan with Jane on the swing. She sighed dreamily at her crush as she knows that Nathan always studied there a lot with her. Instead of showing up, she decided to spy on the conversation. After all, she is a ninja.

"Okay, show me how you solve the problem?" Nathan said.

"You just continue, right?" Jane replied cockily. "Because multiply keeps you going."

"Have you ever open this book?" Nathan sneered, showing Jane the geometry book.

"Well, school isn't really my thing." Jane replied. She gave Nathan a cocky smile. "When I graduate, I'm gonna be a world's best female baseball player across the country."

"That's quite sporty for a girl like you." Nathan admitted. "No wonder you and Ella are close friends."

"I know." Jane said with a shrug. "But who wants a normal life anyway, right?"

That made Nathan feeling down. Ever since he was living normally with his mother and uncle, the Kraang had kidnapped his mom and he was protected by the ninjas (Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle). He was also trained his ninja and psychic abilities with Saldana. Until then, when his mom was transformed into a Jiangshi, his life was never been normal. Suddenly, he caught a sad look and a tear on Jane's face as he carefully read her mind.

"Hold still, Jane." Nathan spoke with a caring smile. He moved closer to Jane. "You got a tear in your eye."

Donna gasped as if she was about to crackle her entire body into glass pieces. She assigned Nathan to tutor Jane because she couldn't due to the fact she has tutored other students. And now, those two are dating each other! This can't be true!

"He's on a date?" Donna whispered to herself. "I can't believe it! With some punk boyish girl." She moved closer over the edge to hear the conservation clearer. "What are they saying?"

Suddenly, Donna fell from the roof and landed straight in a dumpster, startling Nathan and Jane, who were looking around to find the loud sound.

"Man, this stinks!" Donna snarled.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Donna was explaining Phantom about Nathan "seeing" Jane. Phantom watched Donna becoming extremely crazy and paranoid about the situation.

"They were swinging together! Swinging!" Donna shouted in frustration. "I can't believe I've set up Nathan to tutor a baseball girl and now they are dating!"

"Donna, you're be dramatic about this." Phantom said calmly.

"Why did I make a huge mistake of Nathan liking her?" Donna sighed, ignoring Phantom and became paranoid again. "Because she's cool, that's why. Big deal!"

"I think you're just over thinking it too much." Phantom said firmly as she grabbed Donna by the shoulders. "It is Nathan's decision if he wants to move his feelings to whoever he chooses."

"Maybe you're right." Donna sighed again. She took out three empty glass beakers. "I still need to find a cure."

"Donatella, I would like to speak to you." Saldana spoke through the lab door.

"Um, sure." Donna said.

Phantom watched Donna walking out of the lab and noticed the same symbol on Donna's forehead reappeared once again. Without saying a word, Phantom went back on her creator's studies…until she saw Donna's cell phone vibrating.

* * *

In the dojo, Saldana decided to teach Donna about the new powers from the elemental powers, which did fascinate her. Saldana waved her hands in the air to conjure up a image of a ninja learning the combination of water and ice.

"With a ninja that has the power to create, shape and manipulate water, the power of create, shape and manipulate ice to freeze their enemies." Saldana spoke.

Saldana then conjured up a image of a ninja learning the combination of plants and metal.

"With a ninja that has the power to create, shape and manipulate plants, the power of create, shape and manipulate metal to study technology." Saldana added.

Of course, it made Donna realize something. She was developing the symbol of her new powers. Lee was the first one who has the spade-shaped symbol before having the power of ice. But she lost her control of it when she settled her betrayal with Karai. How can she, Ella, and Ellie faced their new powers without suffering the same drive that Lee had?

Just then, Phantom ran to the dojo with some dreadful news.

"Donna, the turtles need you and your sisters' help right away!" Phantom informed. "They said that Timothy has escaped and is loose to the city!"

"The Pulverizer?!" Donna gasped sharply. "In the city? Assemble the girls! We have to stop him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Jane were walking from the park to the dark streets.

"We should finish our work together." Nathan informed.

"It's studying all you do?" Jane smiled. "You gonna learn to relax. You know, cut loose."

"I do cut loose." Nathan retorted. "You have no idea what kind of crazy stuff I do?'

"Like being a science genius with that smart student Donna?" Jane taunted with a grin.

"You really like to push button, don't you, Lincoln?" Nathan smiled.

Suddenly, Nathan and Jane heard grunting coming from the alley. It was Josh, one of the best football players in Roosevelt High. He always bullied Nathan because of his superior grades and amazing charm, but Rafaela always jumped in and save the day. Since she's not here, Nathan is on his own this time.

"The football team?" Nathan muttered to herself. "I can't never go a month without being spotted by the bullying jocks." He noticed Jane covering him from up front. "What are you doing?"

"Whenever he want, he has to go through me." Jane smirked, watching Josh walking towards her and Nathan. "I'll handle this, cutie."

"What did you just call me?" Nathan questioned in annoyance.

"Stand back, Jane!" Josh shouted. "It's between me and him!"

"I don't think he likes you!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Then, we're even." Jane grinned.

Josh ran to deliver a deadly punch at Nathan and Jane with his clenched fist, but Nathan and Jane dodged it as they jumped in the air to land right behind him. Josh spun around to notice Jane ran forward and sent out a fierce punch until he caught her fist in a nick of speed and threw her to the trash can. But Jane swiftly landed on top of the trash can and unleashed rapid series of powerful kicks at Josh after jumping incredibly in the air. Josh continues to block the kicks and punches Jane to the ground.

"Now I'll crush you to the very end!" Josh snarled, walking to the unconscious Jane.

Just then, a trash can was levitating in the air and was sent to crash towards Josh onto the wall. He got up and looked around for the cause of the attack and it was...Nathan!

"Back off, jerk!" Nathan yelled furiously.

Nathan stomped his hands on the ground and created a powerful field of telekinetic energy under his feet. It expanded a circular seal made of two larger decorated rings that reaches to Josh's feet, causing him to receive massive damage while screaming in pain. Jane woke up from Josh's scream and noticed the fight.

"I'm totally liking what I'm seeing." Jane smiled a bit.

Nathan then thrusts his palms forward and release a telekinetic energy ball towards Josh.

"Wait a minute!" Josh growled in fury. "How do you have that power?"

"Wanna know?" Nathan mocked. "Take a wild guess."

As Jane quickly got up from the ground, she and Nathan delivered a series of powerful punches at Josh and finished with a single punch that send him flying to the ground.

"Nice, Jane." Nathan smiled to Jane. "You got skills."

"You too, handsome." Jane winked her right eye. "Let's go."

* * *

While the mutant Timothy was trying to get the terrifying people to help him find April, the girls kept leaping to the rooftop and split up to the park and April's apartment after receiving a text message from Leo. Before Ella and Ellie could head their way to the apartment, they spotted Mikey and Raph facing Timothy and jumped behind the mutant, who was aware of their appearance.

"That's Timothy?!" Ellie cried.

"He's even more disgusting than before!" Ella spat.

"Donnie's right! The Pulverizer's been drinking mutagen!" Raph told Mikey and the girls before facing Timothy. "

"No!" Pulverizer refused. "Must find April!"

"What happened to you, Pulverizer?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, you've been turned into some sort of…" Ellie agreed.

"MUTAGEN MAN!" Mikey and Ellie cried together.

Mutagen Man slammed Mikey to the dumpster and Ellie to the wall before grabbing Raph and Ella to burn them alive. Before he can kill both Raph and Ella, Leo and Lee stepped in to free them. When Donnie stopped Leo and Lee, and explains to them that Timothy just wants to help them, Donna wasn't feeling too well and couldn't hold the painful energy inside of her anymore.

"AHH!" Donna screamed.

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, and Mutagen Man turned around to watch Donna lifting her hands in the air with bright purple clover-like symbol on her forehead. Every metal around Donna floated in the air and turned into multiple small spikes. Donna then sent all of the spikes straight towards Mutagen Man, who was backing away in pain. Then, she release a powerful blast of metal that caused great damage for Mutagen Man.

"Donna, stop!" Lee shouted.

Donna's eyes widened in fear and stared at her hands after Lee snapped her out of the violent state. Before she could speak, she collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Then, Mutagen Man walked to Donna as he was about to pound her just before he suddenly powers down and fell to the ground next to her.

"Uh, what happened?" Leo asked.

"He ran out of mutagen." Donnie replied. "Quick! Let's get him into the Shellraiser!"

"We're coming with you!" Lee cried. She watched Ella picking up Donna with her arms. "We need to check our sister."

On the way back to the lair, Lee explained to the turtles that Donna gained the ability to control metal because it was her new power while pointing her finger to the symbol on Donna's forehead to prove her point.

"So do you know why Donna has that symbol in the first place?" Ellie asked.

"Not really." Lee replied firmly. "But it's not the same reason I've felt when I have that symbol."

"Maybe because her argument with April?" Ella questioned.

"It could be." Lee said with a shrug. "They still haven't talked after what happened to April's dad."

"But remind me, why are we bring Mr. Blob back to the lair?" Raph asked.

"What he did wasn't his fault." Donnie explained. "It's mine. But importantly, Timothy's DNA could be the key to Retro-Mutagen and I can cure April's dad."

During the conversation, even though Mikey and Ellie witnessed it, Timothy was drinking another canister of mutagen and busts out of the Shellraiser to find April. That caused Donna to wake up from her consciousness.

"What happened?" Donna asked. She looked around to notice that Mutagen Man was gone. "Where's Timothy? And why was I sleeping?"

"We'll explain everything later." Lee promised.

"I thought he was out cold!" Raph cried.

"We split up and find him!" Leo ordered.

"There's no need to split up." Donna stated. "We already know where he's heading."

"April's basement!" Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Donna exclaimed in realization.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Casey was carefully scanning the area for any more mutants before April can go inside her apartment, Mutagen Man was about to go after April. But the turtles and the girls showed up to push him in the alley to prevent Casey from seeing him.

"Where do you think you're going, ugly?" Raph demanded.

"To April's house?" Ella grinned. "Because she's _totally_ unavailable."

"Keep him in the alley." Leo ordered his brothers.

"We can't April's friend noticed us." Lee ordered her sisters.

When the turtles and the girls began to fight against Mutagen Man, April noticed the fight as she looked in the alley and thinks that they were responsible for the attack before walking away.

When April walked inside of her apartment to avoid talking to the turtles and the girls, Nathan and Jane were eating their subs they've got from the shop earlier and arrived to Jane's apartment, which on the opposite side from April's.

"So, do you always love exploring around town?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Heh, you have no idea." Nathan replied with a smile.

"So, when is our next date?" Jane inquired.

"Date?" Nathan smirked. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Lincoln. So, the next study session tomorrow?"

"Sure." Jane smiled as she walked inside the door. "Whatever you say, Myers. Later."

Then, Nathan was running back to his apartment as he was totally unaware of the battle between the heroes and Mutagen Man.

The turtles and the girls continue to attack Mutagen man with their weapons and their powers, but he was too strong against them. But then, Donnie and Donna has the bright idea and ordered their siblings to use stealth camouflage to distract Mutagen Man until Donna and Donnie came out with a canister filled the freezing solution. As the team rooted themselves for the success, both Donnie and Donna looked sadly over the frozen mutant.

"Wow, nice name, you two." Leo smiled.

"Real scientific." Lee smiled as well.

"Yeah, real scientific." Donna sighed sadly.

"One day, Donnie will find a cure for Timothy." Donna said with a frown.

"It's okay, you guys." Raph assured as his hands are rested on Donnie and Donna's shoulder.

"But for now, let's go home." Ella grinned.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the girls are watching Ace Crown while Donna was sleeping on the couch with Phantom examining her creator with her x-ray vision.

"How is she?" Saldana asked behind Phantom.

"She's fine, but I still have no idea how she acts violent when she gained the ability to control metal at will." Phantom explained. "She told me that she'll never control herself again."

"Controlling her new power is the choice Donna must choose to accept." Saldana stated. "We must let her control it in her own time."

"But what if she doesn't?" Phantom asked.

"Never lose hope, Phantom." Saldana responded. "She never lost hope when she created you. So, she expects you do the same."

Phantom looked up to the TV and watches the male human character kisses the purple female robot nerd for having hopes for him after saving him from the evil alien ship.

"Yeah, there's always hope." Phantom smiled.


	5. Ellie gets ScreamShock

In the bright morning, the girls were trying to make breakfast. But they all failed miserably. Donna was making toast and threw them to the plate that Lee was holding, but it went straight to her mouth. Ella was squeezing two oranges to make orange juice, but a stream went to Donna's eyes.

"Aw! It burns! It burns!" Donna screamed as she was rubbing her eyes and ran around the kitchen table in pain.

But Donna crashed to Lee, who was making scramble eggs that flew to Ella's face. Lee and Donna got up to observe the chaotic kitchen.

"Man, this place is a mess." Lee groaned.

"Yeah, normally Ellie make us breakfast." Donna agreed, still rubbing her eyes.

"ELLIE, WAKE UP!" Ella called out loud.

Above the kitchen, inside of the orange-colored bedroom, Ellie was still sleeping in her bed and let out a heavy groan by hearing Ella calling her name. She woke up and stated to feel dizzy as if she wasn't feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh man." Ellie yawned as she went to change from her night clothes to her ninja outfit. "I think I shouldn't ate that hot cheese pizza last night."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie quickly looked herself in the mirror and saw her neck having a orange glowing diamond-shaped mark. Before she could scream in horror, her hands began to engulfed with sound wave pulses. She gazed at the trash can and send out blasts of sound towards it, causing the trash to explode into pieces. She then let out a scream that caught her sisters' attention and the fortress to shake.

"Girls, look at my neck!" Ellie screamed as she flew down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"I don't know what happen to your neck, but that's just creepy." Ella snickered.

"Don't worry, Ellie." Lee assured. "It's just part of teenager."

"Have you have one before?" Ellie asked.

"Heck no!" Lee sassed as her hand lifted toward Ellie sassily.

"Wait a minute!" Donna realized. "Remember what Lee has the same symbol on her arm? This is similar to it. Do you have any new powers?"

"Watch this." Ellie smiled.

Ellie lifted her hands in front of her and aimed at the tackle dummy. She grinned as she created a tiny sound sphere and launch it to the tackle dummy, causing it to crash to the living room wall. Lee and Ella gasped in surprise, but Donna was quite silent for a minute. That's when she used her pen scanning device to scan Ellie's neck…it picks up strong signal.

"Okay, Ellie. The good news is that symbol isn't gonna hurt you at all." Donna explained. "And that your sound-based powers are stable for you to control."

"That's a relief." Ellie sighed.

"The bad news is that, just like what happened to Lee, the symbol will continue to glow until it'll enter through your emotional state." Donna added, her voice became sinister.

"And then what?" Ellie asked, getting scared.

"Then, you will have no control of your new power and you will turn into the most dangerous, violent and indestructible monster." Donna responded.

Donna's words echoed through Ellie's mind. She screamed so loud that shakes the entire lab as she quickly ran back to her room.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ellie's sisters were knocking on her door. But she wouldn't unlock the door and never want to come out until the symbols on her body goes away.

"Ellie!" Lee spoke, knocking the door. "Come on! It's not as bad as you think!" She turned to Ella. "And Ella promises not to make fun of _you_ anymore."

"That's right." Ella hissed as she walked to the door. "I'm sorry I call many bad names." She rapidly banged the door. "Now open the door!"

"No way!" Ellie screamed through the door. "Now when I have a weird mark on my neck!"

"Technically, it is a symbol of your new power linking to your…" Donna corrected.

"I think she gets it." Lee interrupted before banging the door. "Ellie!"

"Forget it!" Ellie shouted. "I'm not coming out! I'll stay forever if I have to!"

Suddenly, Ellie gazed at the mirror carefully and watched the symbol glowing brighter on her neck.

"Oh no!" Ellie whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Star walked into the room to see Kage sitting on Lady Shade's throne as he was being in charge to the clan. Ruby was okay for Lady Shade's son to take the place when she's not around, but Star wasn't fond of it because she doesn't think that the son of her master could handle his role of being charge.

"Ruby and Star." Kage spoke. "I'm pleased you got my message. And don't arguing again. I haven't got all day."

"Don't get _too_ comfortable, Kage." Star snapped. "Lady Shade is the _only_ one who's worthy on that throne."

"Mom puts me in charge while she's in Japan, remember?" Kage retorted. "So, learn some respect or I'll tear you nine lives into nothingness."

Star hissed in fury with Ruby smiling to hear Kage's words.

"Now listen, I need to upgrade my Shadow Ninjas on daily basis." Kage explained. "Someone whose loyalty be brought. Someone who could easily be intimidated. Someone like…"

"…Baxter Stockman." Star finished.

"Him?" Ruby growled. "That man nearly destroyed with his stupid machine!"

"He's perfect." Kage spoke. "Can you two handle this job?"

"Leave it to us." Star hissed. "We'll assemble the quartet to aid."

* * *

Ruby and Star arrived to the dark stoney room as they stood there and saw the training field completely empty.

"Where are you, girls?" Ruby shouted. "Come out at once!"

Cristina swing in above Ruby and Star with her arms crossed over her chest while hanging upside down.

"Right here." Cristina said with a smile. "What's up?"

Cristina jumped and landed down to the training field while Mela, Kira, and Maya suddenly came in with giggles.

"I like them already." Star smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but Kage has a mission for us and we want one of you to join." Ruby snapped.

"With you two?" Mela remarked. "Forget it."

"No way." Maya agreed.

"Not in a million years." Cristina added.

"I'll go!" Kira beamed, leaping in the air and landed between Ruby and Star. "But let me partnered with the head girl, K, kitty?"

Kira pushed Star to the ground for her to hiss, which made only Ruby, Mela, and Maya laugh while Cristina turned away.

"And I like her for a start." Ruby snickered at the hissing Star.

* * *

Back to the fortress, Ellie was trying to hide herself away from her sisters, who were eating pizza and watching TV in the living room. Using her stealth mode to sneak away, Ella caught in a nick of time.

"Finally!" Ella smiled. "Ellie's out of her room! Come over her and sit down to enjoy relaxation."

"Whatever, Ella." Ellie huffed. "I can't be a ninja with the mark on my neck."

"And why not?" Saldana asked, walking in the living room and sensed something wrong with Ellie. "Besides, I do sense something you need to tell us."

"What? No! Not at all!" Ellie denied. "Really? I don't know anything!" She gulped in fear as she was getting collective but suspicious looks on her mother and sisters' faces. "Okay, you got me! When I got this mark, I've also learn to do this."

Ellie took a deep breath and release an extremely powerful scream of high amplitude toward her mother and sisters, causing them to cover their ears in pain until Ellie stopped her scream by closing her mouth.

"It turns out that I have supersonic scream." Ellie whimpered. "Even though I've been practice my sound powers in my room."

"What?!" Ella, Lee, and Donna cried together. "Are you kidding me? How?"

"I don't know, but I've thought it'll make me more better and cooler to combine with my light powers." Ellie replied with a snap. "You three treat me like a big goofball all the time. So, I release that screaming power within me."

"But that could make you closer to becoming destructive." Donna shouted. "Without practice to learn that, you can't control it like it did to Lee!"

"It also control you too!" Ellie snapped. "Remember? You learn how to control metal!"

"But I can't wield it because I didn't felt emotional that time!" Donna retorted. "I wasn't feeling good that time. Besides, you are the most emotional one of the family."

"Good point." Ellie admitted with a sneer.

In Donna's lab, Donna was typing on her computer about Ellie's new power while Ellie has a high-tech band on her neck until the result came in with danger signs on it.

"According to my calculations, your sonic scream within you is the only attack that is unstable." Donna stated. "If Ellie can't control it…"

"But what will happen to her?" Lee asked in panic.

"She'll lose her voice." Donna replied.

Hearing that made Ellie feeling dizzy and fainted to the floor. Then, Donna received a text message from her cell phone.

"Hey, guys." Donna informed. "The turtles are heading to the TCRI to find the molecular centrifuge for Mikey."

"You must help them right away." Saldana said.

"That dump?" Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We help them burn the place down! What could be left?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was running around the city to track the scent of Stockman by using her tracking device while Kira was following after her…they finally got a scent that lead them to the TCRI.

"I've got him." Ruby spoke with a sly grin.

"Let's greet him." Kira smiled mischievously.

While the girls arrived at the TCRI, they searched through the broken remains of the place to find the turtles.

"Everyone, help the turtles." Donna ordered quietly.

"Listen, do you guys hear that?" Lee asked in a whisper.

Then, the girls sneakily hid behind the giant metallic pilar to watch the weakly scientist telling the arriving Turtles that he was was planning to create a mutant army of his own by using the centrifuge. That made the girls take action.

"Baxter Stockman?" Lee called.

"At least, someone got my name correctly…" Baxter Stockman retorted to the turtles before turning around to see the Lotus sisters. "Huh? You girls?"

Mikey stared at Ellie's neck in a shock and Ellie stared at Mikey's face in a shock, causing them to gasp in horror.

"What happened to your neck?!" Mikey cried.

"What happened to your face?!" Ellie shrieked.

"Hand it over, Stockboy!" Donnie and Donna demanded, ignoring their younger sibling.

"It's Stockman and no way!" Baxter Stockman snapped, holding the centrifuge. "I found it first. Mousers, attack!"

Many Mousers appeared behind their master and charged to attack the Turtles and the Lotus Sisters in battle while Mikey and Ellie were dodging each one, not wanting them to mess up in their condition. Suddenly, Dogpound, Ruby, and Kira crashed their arrival through the TCRI ceiling and landed between Baxter and the heroes.

"Dogpound? Ruby?" Baxter gasped in shock. But he lifted an eyebrow to stare at Kira and Ellie. "But why they are two of you?"

"My name is Kira." Kira grinned evilly, pointing her finger at Ellie. "I'm that girl's clone."

"Clone?" Baxter echoed, examining Kira from top to bottom. "That's…extraordinary."

"Well, if it isn't Baxter Stinkman!" Dogpound grinned.

"Hold it, you three!" Leo and Lee called out. "We have him first!"

Dogpound, Ruby, and Kira turned around to see the heroes ready to battle for the scientist, leaving them cackled in delight.

"Stockman, the Turtles, and the Lotus?" Dogpound smiled evilly to his female companions.

"Heh, and here we thought we are having a bad time." Ruby smiled, her tentacles sprang up in action.

Dogpound and Ruby charged forward to fight against the Turtles and the Lotus Sisters while Kira was searching for her original and noticed that she's not around with them. She caught Baxter escaping from the battle with Mikey and Ellie chasing after him.

"He's got the centrifuge!" Mikey cried.

"He's not getting away that easily!" Ellie shouted.

Kira quickly leaped in the air to land in front of Baxter, blocking the exit with Dogpound and Ruby on her side.

"You are coming with me." Kira said, conjuring a dark light cage to trap Baxter inside.

Leo, Lee, Donnie, Donna, Raph, and Ella quickly got up from the messy floor and ran after their enemies. But unfortunately for them, Dogpound punches the wall down and escape after Kira and Ruby with the part of the building falling out to block the exit. Mikey pushed his older brothers and Ellie's older sisters out of the way to avoid getting hurt while Ellie let out a sonic scream to crumble the building bricks that were coming to her direction.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ellie asked after stopping her scream to stare at her sisters and her friends.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lee coughed.

"Thanks, you two." Leo said as he got up. "But they're gone."

"And they got centrifrude!" Mikey groaned.

"It's called a centrifuge." Donnie and Donna corrected before they fainted to the floor.

* * *

At the fortress, Ellie was lying on the couch as she wasn't feeling too good and the symbol on her neck continues to glow. But Lee and Ella were watching their youngest sister while Donna was inside her lab to fix the solution.

"I still believe those dirtbags beat us to it!" Ella growled. "I want a rematch!"

"Relax, Ella." Lee said firmly. "We need to focus on the real problem. We need to help Ellie."

"Actually, her sonic scream is too much for her to handle." Donna stated. "If she continues to scream, it will cause her to lose her voice permanently."

"What?!" Ellie cried, waking up. She quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. "So, I'll lose my voice…forever!"

"We just have to keep you safe." Donna said. "It's too dangerous for you to leave the fortress."

"But I've never got to visit the new museum or that new skateboarding rink at the park." Ellie whimpered.

"Listen, Ellie." Ella spoke seriously. "We're gonna help control your power. We'll do whenever it takes to fix you."

"Thanks, Ella." Ellie smiled.

Ellie opened her arms wide to hug Ella, but Ella quickly moved away from her sister for her to crash on the floor.

"But first, Dogpound and his crew got Stockman." Lee said. "Where could they be? The old city dump?"

"Nope, they turned it to retirement home." Ella replied.

"The abandoned nuclear plant?" Lee asked.

"Now it's a nursery school." Donna answered.

"What about Baxter's old lab?" Ellie inquired, getting up from the floor.

"Now, why would Dogpound and his two allies capture Baxter and taken him back to his lab?" Ella questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "It makes no sense."

"See, you three never take me seriously!" Ellie snapped. "You girls do that all the time and I'm tired of it!"

Lee, Ella, and Donna stared at their youngest sister for a moment. But it's true. They don't take Ellie very seriously because she's always act immature and childish that they don't have faith in her with ideas. Then, they focused back on their three enemies' location. Unaware to them, Ellie shook her head in disappointment and quietly walked to the fortress exit door as she opened the door.

_Fine, if you guys aren't gonna listen to me, I'm not waiting around to lose my voice._ Ellie thought with determination.

Ellie sighed deeply and jumped out of the fortress to search through the city and goes to Baxter's lab herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Baxter's lab, Ruby and Kira were gasped in surprise to see giant vat of Mutagen while Dogpound was focusing on his own business with Baxter.

"So, a giant tank of mutagen, eh?" Dogpound snarled. "Making mutants?"

"Yes, I have." Baxter Stockman replied nervously. "A whole army full of mutants for us to command. Just me and you guys."

"You better not be lying to us, Stockman." Ruby snapped.

"But why are you guys keeping me alive?" Baxter asked.

"Karai wants it _this_ way!" Dogpound responded with a bark as he moved closer to the meeky scientist. "Believe me, Ruby and I still owe you big time for trapping us in your mazes of doom."

"Also, Kage needs him for his future plans as well." Kira added.

Before Dogpound could react, both Xever and Star arrived in the lab as they both are surprised that Ruby and Bradford found Baxter first before them.

"So, you guys beaten us to find Stockman." Xever suddenly spoke.

"And why haven't you taken this traitor to Kage?" Star asked with a hiss.

"Kage?" Fishface echoed. "Karai needs him as well."

"I will." Dogpound explained. "After he turns me human again."

"Huh?" Fishface gasped in shock before facing back to Stockman. "You can turn us human again?"

"Uh, yes!" Baxter Stockman responded quickly. "Of course! My intellect knows no bounds."

"Good." Ruby smiled.

Ruby's red tentacles sprang up in the air and placed a collar on Baxter's neck with small mutagen bottles on it.

"Is this…mutagen?" Baxter asked in fright.

"Yup." Kira grinned.

"If you double-crossed us again, it will explode on you." Dogpound explained, holding a remote timer on his hand. "We can see what you turn into."

Unknown to them, above the room on the ceiling, Mikey and Ellie had arrived just in time to sneak around and observe the conservation as they both have a plan to steal the centrifuge.

"We knew it." Mikey whispered to Eliie. "We knew Baxter Stockman will be in his lab."

"Are you ready?" Ellie whispered back.

"Oh yeah." Mikey smiled, taking out his chain. "Let's get the centrifuge back before my zits will pop."

"And before I will lose my voice forever." Ellie gulped, conjuring a orange light energy chain from her palms.

Mikey and Ellie lowered their chains down in order to steal the centrifuge in their grasp, but both Dogpound and Ruby caught their chains and pulled them down to the floor.

"Fool!"Dogpound snarled.

"Please don't touch us!" Mikey warned.

"We're highly risky!" Ellie notified.

"If you two are here for the cenifrudge, then we'll tear you both apart." Ruby grinned slyly.

Because Mikey's sensitive zits are now huge and Ellie's scream was still unstable, they both must trust their best to fight Dogpound and Ruby while avoid being touched. Mikey and Ellie swiftly jumped to a platform above the Mutagen vat with Dogpound and Ruby jumped after them.

"Dogpound, don't!" Mikey warned his arch-nemesis.

"Ruby, stop!" Ellie warned her arch-nemesis.

But Dogpound and Ruby didn't bother to listen. They both jumped in the air to attack them, but thanks to Dogpound's heavy weight, the ceiling began to break out for the heroes and the villains. Mikey had jumped out for a plank to grab onto with Ellie holding onto him while being avoiding the zits. Dogpound grabbed Ruby by the waist and one of her tentacles held onto Mikey's leg for their dear life. Unfortunately, Mikey and Ellie have no choice but to smack Dogpound and Ruby to make them fall into the huge vat of Mutagen.

Mikey and Ellie leaped down to the floor and stared at Dogpound and Ruby, along with Star, Fishface, Baxter, and Kira. They could hear them screaming in pain before they leaped out and found themselves mutated. Dogpound was now a huge mutated black wolf humanoid covered in spikes and exposes sharp bones while Ruby was now a organic humanoid-shaped being with long flowing tentacles of hair.

"Okay…creepy." Kira whispered.

"You say it." Star and Ellie agreed with a nod.

Dogpound and Ruby both walked dangerously toward Mikey and Ellie, who were backing up away from them.

"We feel…the mutagen coursing through us." Dogpound spoke as he grabbed Mikey in the air.

"Making us faster, stronger, and more powerful than ever." Ruby added as her tentacles grabbed Ellie in the air.

Dogpound and Ruby tossed Mikey and Ellie against the wall behind them. But Mikey managed to use his chain to stop himself from crashing against the wall while Ellie managed to use

"You're such a razor-sharp dog!" Mikey shouted.

"And your girlfriend looks like a human shape octopus!" Ellie yelled.

"Don't ever call me dog!" Dogpound snarled.

"And don't call me octopus!" Ruby growled.

"You get it, Rahzar!" Mikey mocked.

"Whatever you say, Kraka!" Ellie taunted.

Just as Rahzar and Kraka leaped out at Mikey and Ellie, their attack are blocked by a tossed flaming Sai.

"Get away from my brother!" Raph shouted.

"And stay away from my sister!" Ella yelled.

Together, Raph and Ella delivered a single powerful kick at Rahzar and Kraka while Leo, Donnie, Lee, and Donna had entered the scene to help Mikey and Ellie before Ella and Raph could joined them.

"Hey guys!" Mikey smiled.

"You two are lucky we noticed you guys were gone." Leo snapped.

"But we 'were' right about Baxter being in here after all!" Ellie retorted.

"Good point." Lee admitted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Even luckier than we knew that you two got here!" Raph spat.

"Yeah, what were you two…!" Ella yelled.

Ella got interrupted by Kraka's tentacle punch while Raph was punched by Rahzar, focusing the others to back away from them due to their frightening appearances.

"So what happened to Dogpound?" Donnie whimpered.

"And Ruby?" Donna gulped.

"They both get mutated in that vat." Mikey explained.

"Now they were Razhar and Kraka." Ellie added.

While the three Turtles and the three girls were no match against Rahzar and Kraka, Mikey and Ellie grabbed the centrifuge. But they were facing Fishface and Kira as Baxter called out for more Mousers as well. With Mikey battled against Rahzar, Ellie was battling against Kraka and Kira. Kraka and Kira leaped in the air to release their attacks. But Ellie dodged Kraka's rapid tentacles and Kira's dark orange destructive light energy blast before releasing a sound blast and sound missiles directly at her enemies. Kira and Kraka got up in a nick of speed and began shooting their same attacks once more at Ellie. Ellie managed to get up and watched her enemies turning away from her to aim their attacks at her three sisters.

_Now you two really made me mad!_ Ellie thought angrily.

Ellie got back on her feet and hurtled her foot into Kira's stomach and her light fist into Kraka's stomach, causing her clone and her enemy to cry out in pain. Kira and Kraka could see a diamond symbol on Ellie's neck glowing brightly.

"I've got a surprise for you and it _sounds_ like this!" Ellie sneered.

Knowing the risks of losing her voice, Ellie took a deep breath and immediately releases a powerful supersonic scream to damage Kira and Kraka's ears and send them to crash to Rahzar. Before Ellie could attack more, Mikey stopped her and told Ellie that he suddenly got an idea. His plan was to trick Kraka and Rahzar into lunging towards one of the control panels in the machinery that run the place. As Ellie nodded in agreement, she and Mikey were taunting Rahzar and Kraka about being a dog and an octopus. That made their enemies angry and ran to attack Mikey and Ellie, but only found themselves jamming into the control panel to electrocute them after Mikey and Ellie got out of the way.

"Ha! You three just got Shell-Shocked, dudes!" Mikey shouted coolly.

"Good one, Mikey." Kira giggled.

Thats when the Turtles and the Lotus Sisters leaped to the ceiling as Donna releases several razor-sharp leaves to hit the sprinklers for Lee to make it rain so all of the Mousers, Baxter, Fishface, Star, Kraka, and Rahzar all get zapped and collapsed to the floor in defeat.

"Mission accomplished." Lee smiled.

"Let's go." Leo grinned.

The Turtles and the Lotus Sisters left Baxter's lab… just before Kage and Karai entered the scene when Baxter woke up to see them in fear.

"Rise and shine, Stockman." Karai spoke coldly. "You're working for us now."

"Well, us with the Shredder and Lady Shade." Kage added.

"Let's go." Karai and Kage said threateningly.

* * *

At the fortress, Donna finished the examination and scanned Ellie's neck to notice that the computer reporting of the sonic scream was now becoming stable, which means Ellie was under control of her powers.

"Looks like your sonic scream is now stable enough for you to control." Donna stated with a smile.

"Alright! I'm super hot again!" Ellie beamed while singing beautifully. She ran to hug Donna tightly in the air. "Thanks, Donna! You're the best!"

"I'm proud that you are better again, Michelle." Saldana grinned, walking in the lab. "You fought your enemies through your resourceful view, which leads you having that quality in your heart."

"See, girls?" Ellie smirked at her sisters. "Who's right about Baxter's secret hideout? Oh, that's right. _Me_!"

"You really had no idea." Lee smiled.

"Oh no!" Donna gasped falsely as she pointed her finger at Ellie. "You have…a zit forming at the end of your nose!"

"Are you kidding me? No!" Ellie screamed, running to grab the compact mirror on Donna's lab and stopped screaming to notice that there's no zit on her nose. "What the? Wait a minute!"

Ellie turned around to realize that it was a trick from her three laughing sisters to scare her from bragging herself from the mission.

"You think that's funny?" Ellie grunted as she angrily lunged out at her sisters. "I'm gonna kill you guys!"


	6. Target: Nathan Myers

At Lady Shade's dimensional hideout, Lady Shade appeared on a holographic image screen to talk to Kage though the communicator of the Mouser.

"So, my son." Lady Shade spoke coldly. "Not only you disobey my orders on attacking against the Lotus Sisters, but your mission also failed through it."

"It was those stupid shadow ninjas." Kage snarled. "They couldn't keep up with the girls. But I can have the Kraang improve them with their advanced technology…"

"Hear me, Kage." Lady Shade interrupted. "You won't have any more dealings with the Lotus until I return. The consequence will be unfortunate."

"Understood, mother." Kage said with a snarl.

Once Lady Shade signed off, Kage clenched his fist and headed into the Kraang hideout to notice that they are creating their newest robot with Maya helping them out. The robot has a slender, curvaceous body that has striking appearance to Ruby, one of Lady Shade's henchmen, and wore a black and silver armored ninja outfit that is similar to Karai.

"How long is the progress?" Kage asked Maya.

"According to the Kraang, the progress will take nine hours." Maya stated.

"Nine hours?" Kage snarled. "But I want to test it now. And I've got the perfect target: Nathan Myers."

The Kraang and the droids stopped their work to give Kage and Maya shocking looks on their faces. They needed both Nathan and April for their key invasion of planet world domination.

"Is that a problem?" Kage asked strictly.

"Kraang seeks no problem for the one called Kage." The Kraang responded.

"Good." Kage said sternly. "Let's speed up the progress. Maya, you're coming with me. We don't want to keep Lady Shade waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Donna were walking home alone at night with April noticing them and then following after them. Donna was laughing at one of Nathan's jokes, but she suddenly senses someone lurking around behind her and send out plant root from the ground to wrap around the stalker and bring her to its owner. Both Donna and Nathan gasped to notice the stalker's appearance.

"April!" Donna and Nathan said in shock.

Donna was surprised to see April, but she's still annoyed since the two were arguing each other about April's father mutating into a huge mindless bat.

"At first, I was heading to meet Casey until I see you two here." April said with a sneer. She turned to Donna, who was rolling her eyes in annoyance. "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know." Donna replied sarcastically. She felt the mix emotions of fear and anger corrupting through her mind. "The usual: great homework, computer club, and avoiding you all day!"

"For your information, I…" April spoke with a snap.

"Save it!" Donna interrupted in rage. "I never want to see you again! Now go back to your normal life for a change! At least, you love it more than hanging out with me and my sisters!"

Before Donna could leave, April said something that triggered her mind.

"Donna, there are some things that are beyond our control." April said.

Donna sneered at April and walked away from her with Nathan waving good-bye at April, who was sighing in a mix of anger and despair while walking to the opposite direction.

* * *

Back in the fortress, Donna spotted her sisters watching more episodes of the Ace Crown. Lee was smiling to the scene while Ella and Ellie were eating popcorn. She sat on the couch to watch the male human character was happy that the other female robots remembers his birthday and happy to have friends like them.

"Whoa." Ellie remarked. "This show definitely parallels Donna's life with Nathan."

"Shut up already." Donna offended. "It's just an anime cartoon!"

"But let's face reality." Ella said with a frown. "This is the opposite. April is seriously gone for good. I think we never see her again."

"Even after the argument she had with Donna." Lee added.

"Girls, let it go!" Donna yelled in rage. "It's her decision if she wants to return to us or not! Now I'll be in my lab to forget this conservation!"

Donna angrily walked into her lab as she had decided to be alone…but she then noticed that the Kraang orb is shining again.

"Oh no." Donna gasped. She let out an alarming shout. "Girls! We have a problem!"

On the dark street, the four Lotus Sisters drove the Sonicruiser through the road for Ellie carefully navigating the exact location to find the Kraang secret lab.

"According to my calculations, the Kraang are building some kind of advanced robotic technology." Donna reported.

"Any ideas where it is?" Lee asked while driving.

"Lasers disguised as burritos." Ellie guessed. "It totally makes sense."

"It does make sense if you have a brain of a melon." Ella sneered.

"Stay focus, girls." Lee grinned. "We find the weapon and destroy it. And then we got some pizza."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan arrived in the empty restaurant and watched Jane hitting her ball to the walls with her metal baseball bat. Even though Nathan never trusted nor liked Jane, he finds her very fun and cool, and likes hanging out with her.

"Hey Nathan." Jane smiled. "Study session again."

"Nope." Nathan smiled back with a shrug. "I'm just here to hang out."

"Trying to get the scope about Jane Lincoln?" Jane smiled cockily.

"Unless you like me for geometry." Nathan smirked back.

Jane smiled at that comment and walked towards Nathan with a blue metallic baseball bat.

"What happened to Donna?" Jane asked with a smile. "I thought she was with you."

"She went home for her studies." Nathan replied.

"Smart girl." Jane chuckled as she walked to the locker room. "Give me a sec to change my gear. We're having pizza tonight."

Nathan smiled. He's lucky to have five friends at his needs. Lee was mature and serious, Ella was tough and sarcastic, Donna was smart and kind, Ellie was tomboyish and childish, and Jane was laid-back and cool. But his smiled faded away when two Shadow Ninjas crashed in.

"Shadow ninjas?" Nathan gasped.

Nathan swiftly released psychic energy blasts at the two Shadow Ninjas, fighting them off as he was surprised that the ninjas are too quick and skillful for him to attack…not until Jane showed up in her all-black battle suit. She was wearing a black form-fitting bodysuit with cropped black gloves, black ankle high boots, and hooded black cloak with grey lining. She also wears a skull metallic mask that reveals her eyes.

"Yo!" Jane called. "If you're here for a fight, then you two arrive just in time."

"Jane, run!" Nathan shouted.

"So you can have all the fun?" Jane smirked. She leaped in the air and shot out silver energy beams from her eyes to send the two Shadow Ninjas away from Nathan. "Nice."

"Jane, you have to get out of here!" Nathan bellowed.

"No way, handsome." Jane grinned. "I was living to fight these unknown ninjas for a long time."

Jane's eyes and hands began to glow and leaped up in the air. She started throwing silver energy bolts straight at the Shadow Ninjas to damage them and swiftly fell down to deliver two powerful kicks to crash them down to the floor. But the Shadow Ninjas jumped back to their feet and releases a dark energy whips to capture her. But Nathan wasn't going to watch his friend in trouble. Nathan's hands started to glow and unleashes a psychic energy blast to defeat the Shadow Ninjas.

"Wow!" Jane smiled, running to hug Nathan. "You got skills and power, Nathan!"

"I'm a psychic." Nathan grinned with a shrug. "It's a gift."

"So, what's with these guys?" Jane asked, looking down at the defeat Shadow Ninjas with Nathan. "Why are they after you anyway?"

Suddenly, more Shadow Ninjas showed up by entering the same hole that the two Shadow Ninjas came through and surrounded both Nathan and Jane with their powers ready.

"Long story." Nathan spoke. "Jane, please. I want you to go some place safe."

"Are you kidding me?" Jane smiled slyly. "I've been fighting criminals and mutants ever since I arrived here." She winked her right eye. "I'm known as the Skullgirl." She blasted her energy waves at the incoming Shadow Ninjas. "Trust me, I got this."

"Alright." Nathan nodded his hand and turned to the Shadow Ninjas with a shout. "Hey, Shadow Ninjas! You want me come and get me!"

Nathan levitated himself in the air and flew out of the place, leading the Shadow Ninjas away since he already knew that they're after him while Jane/Skullgirl stood behind with the other Shadow Ninjas as she was ready to fight. Unaware to the Nathan, Kage and Maya were watching him from the rooftops with sly grins on their face.

"He's traveling north on the rooftops." Kage told three Shadow Ninjas behind him. "Move."

* * *

As Kage sends more Shadow Ninjas after Nathan, the Lotus sisters found the Kraang's hideout and noticed that three Kraang droids are knocking out. Knowing that the Turtles are here, they had quietly walked through the hallway to see the two giant kraang robots the Kraang were working on.

"I guess we should just hurry and destroy the secret weapons." Donnie whispered.

"Hurry, Donnie." Leo whispered back. "We need to shut those things down."

"You should help Donnie too, Donna." Lee muttered to Donn.

"You got it." Donna muttered back with a nod.

Before Donnie and Donna could make their move, their cell phones began to vibrate. They took their phones to see April and Nathan's caller ID.

"It's April." Donnie said quietly.

"And Nathan." Donna added.

While Donnie was talking to April, Donna answered the call and quietly talked to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan." Donna spoke.

"Donna, I need your help right now!" Nathan cried, still dodging the attacks coming from the Shadow Ninjas.

"Nathan needs me." Donna told the group after hanging up her cell phone. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Donnie said. "Besides, April needs me too."

"Donne!" Leo hissed. "We need you!"

"You too, Donna." Lee whispered.

But Donna and Donnie jumped through the ceiling without listening to what their eldest siblings just told them.

"They ditch us?" Raph angrily whispered.

"Can't you believe that?" Ella hissed in anger.

Suddenly, the Kraang hideout alarm went on and several Kraang droids fire their laser guns directly at the three Turtles and the three Lotus Sisters.

"Spread out and attack!" Leo ordered his two brothers.

"Let's move!" Lee ordered her two sisters.

* * *

Back at the indoor baseball place, Jane was still fighting off more Shadow Ninjas.

"Come on, boys!" Jane taunted as she was cartwheeling past the Shadow Ninjas' attacks. "Come and get me!"

Jane waved her hands and swiftly unleashed her silver energy power that connected to the ground, causing large rocks to shoot up out of the ground to attack two Shadow Ninjas. Then she came at the third, fourth, fifth, and six Shadow Ninjas with a jumping spin kick. She leaped backward and landed on her feet.

"Who's next?" Jane mocked with a smile. "Face me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan continues to fight more Shadow Ninjas by using his powerful psychic energy blasts and telekinesis after arriving at the park. But the Shadow Ninja came out from behind and grabbed hold of Nathan while another Shadow Ninja was ready to harm Nathan. Unfortunately, many metal spikes stabbed through the Shadow Ninja's chest, causing him to explode into shadow dust. That attack came from Donna.

"Donna!" Nathan smiled in delight.

Donna then spun herself into a big tornado and unleashed multiple metal shards to stab each Shadow Ninja into the chest, making each of them explode into shadow dust one by one. After that, Donna send out a razor-sharp leaf to attack the last Shadow Ninja, who release Nathan from him and exploded into dust.

"Took you long enough." Nathan smirked, getting up from the ground.

"I'm sorry." Donna giggled. "I couldn't figure out your coordinates on my M-Phone."

Out of nowhere, a dark energy bolt came contact with Donna and Nathan. They both dodged out of the way and stared at the source of that attack. It was Kage. But he wasn't alone. Maya and the small army of Shadow Ninjas were behind him as they were ready for his orders to be carry out.

"Kage." Donna hissed. "And Maya."

"Well, I was expecting for all of the girls to suffer this, but I guess one is good enough" Kage smirked. His voice then became serious. "Your grandmaster took someone I cared about. So, I'm returning a favor."

"Prepare to face our wrath." Maya grinned slyly.

At first, Donna and Nathan looked at each other in confusion. Why would Saldana took someone Kage cares about? But then, they were powering up their powers to face Kage and his shadow army. Kage let out a battle scream and charged toward Donna and Nathan.

* * *

Back at the Kraang hideout, the Turtles and the Lotus Sisters kept fighting against the Kraang droids until two robots that the Kraang were working on was ready and fully charged as they faced the heroes.

"Wow! Those things are awesome!" Mikey exclaimed with a smile. He then shrugged nervously. "In a evil way."

"Uh guys, two giant freaking robot ninjas just finished charging!" Leo spoke, his eye widened in a mix of shock and surprise.

"I think we've noticed that!" Lee retorted.

"You two don't look so tough!" Ellie shouted with a smile.

Mikey and Ellie charged forward and leaped in the air to attack, but a male robot took out his whip to slam Mikey to the ground while a female robot shot out a pink energy beam to send Ellie crash to the wall.

"Mikey!" Raph cried

"Ellie!" Ella screamed.

The robots' eyes began to glow in dark pink and fired their laser vision at the Turtles and the Lotus Sisters directly. But thy dodged out of the way and charged to attack. They gave the robots everything they got, but the robots were too strong and quick for them to defeat as they both easily defeated the team heroes. The robots tied Leo and Lee up and were ready to blast them with their laser eyes. Then, the robots stopped for a minute and booted up their main focused programming…to target April and Nathan.

"Target April o' Neil located." The male robot spoke deeply.

"Target Nathan Myers located." The female robot spoke softly.

The robots freed Leo and Lee from their grasp and flew out to find their main targets right after Ellie, Mikey, Raph, and Ella got up to watch them flying out of the hideout.

"It's going after April!" Raph cried.

"And Nathan!" Ella added. "Come on!"

The Turtles and the Lotus Sisters ran out of the Kraang hideout and went after the robots.

* * *

Donna kept fighting against Kage and Maya with her plant powers while Nathan continues to deal with the Shadow Ninjas by using his psychic powers to fight them off.

"I won't you or your ninjas hurt Nathan!" Donna cried.

"Maya, you and the Shadow Ninjas keep the girl busy." Kage ordered Maya and the Shadow Ninjas.

"Gladly." Maya chuckled evilly.

At his command, Maya and the Shadow Ninjas charged forward and went to attack Donna while Kage jumped in the air and landed on his feet to face Nathan with his dark powers engulfed in his hands.

"This is between us boys." Kage sneered.

Kage and Nathan charged forward to deliver several element energy powered kicks and punches towards each other. Nathan was mostly focused on the timing all of Kage's attacks and knowing when to block in a nick of speed until he could fire more psychic energy attacks.

"Your power skills are impressive, Nathan." Kage admitted. "But I've taking years of training."

"For a evil ninja, you really _talk_ too much." Nathan mocked with a grin.

"We'll see about _that_, Myers." Kage grinned.

Kage then threw multiple dark energy bolts at Nathan, who tries to block it but fell on the ground doing so. Before Kage could finish him off, Donna releases multiple green razor-sharp leaves at him after her vines wrapped around Maya as her trap. She swiftly delivered quick kicks and punches before sending out a wave of razor-sharp leaves to knock Kage to the ground. Before Kage could admit his defeat, the female robot that fought Donna's sisters arrived just in time to await for commands.

"Donna, I think retreat will be good for now." Nathan gulped a bit.

Kage leaped in the air and landed next to the robot before Maya was released from the plant trap and joined them with sly smiles on their faces.

"Like our new little toy?" Maya smiled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Robot, eliminate the boy." Kage ordered the robot.

The robot obeyed and smacked Donna away by releasing a dark pink energy blasts and grabbed Nathan with her dark pink energy whip. As Nathan was struggling to break free, the robot stared at him as she remembered her only true programming that her creators had told her to do.

"Mission changed." The robot spoke. "Do not destroy Nathan Myers. Capture for the Kraang."

"What?!" Kage and Maya exclaimed.

The robot tied Nathan tightly with her whip and hung him up on the flag pole nearby before turning to face Kage and Maya threateningly.

"Order changed." The robot informed. "Eliminate threat."

Donna jumped up in the air and fired some explosive seeds to release Nathan and brought him down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked with a smile.

"For now." Nathan smiled back.

Suddenly, The Sonicrusier showed up and crashed into the female robot that was attacking all of the Shadow Ninjas, including Kage and Maya.

"Oh yeah!" Ellis beamed, sitting on her chair with a machine gun in front of her and looked at the robot. "Eat this, Chroma!"

Ellie smiled and used the machine gun to fire a volley of energy bullets at Chroma, but the robot melted all of them down with her laser eyes and then grabbed the Sonicrusier to flip it to its side right before Lee and Ella got out of the vehicle.

"Oh man!" Lee whined. "I just washed him since yesterday!"

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Nathan all watched Kage and Maya facing and battling against Chroma in a mix of surprise and confusion, but Donna quickly notice a cracked panel on the Chorma's back as she considered it to be a weak point for the robot.

"Guys, there's a way to take that thing down." Donna spoke to her sisters and friend.

"Oh, are you on this team?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks for ditching us." Lee snapped.

Ellie remain silent and sticked her childish tongue at the growling and snarling Donna.

"Go easy on, Donna." Nathan retorted. "If it wasn't for her, I've would been gone with the Kraang in split second."

Kage suddenly jumped to kick Nathan away from the Lotus Sisters.

"I don't need that stupid robot to finish you." Kage smiled.

"Nathan!" Donna cried.

"I'll help Nathan." Lee ordered. "You guys take down Chroma and Maya."

After Chroma defeated all Shadow Ninjas, Maya got up and kicked Chroma from behind.

"You three could handle her on your own!" Maya shouted to the three Lotus Sisters. "But I'm getting out of here!"

Chroma quickly watched Maya vanished into a shadowy portal that the defeated Shadow Ninjas had created and turned back to face Ella, Ellie, and Donna. When the robot unleashed dark pink energy shockwaves, the Lotus Sisters leaped up in the air to dodge the attack. Ellie and Ella landed on their feet to summon a light and fire chain to tied Chroma tightly while Donna landed behind the robot and managed to rip the panel open and yanked some wires out, causing the robot to go crazy and spun the screaming Ella, Ellie, and Donna around like a spinning top until they let go of the robot. But Ellie finally defeated Chroma by running with her her own constructing orange light energy sword through the chest.

After that, Nathan continues his battle with Kage…until he felt something sparking through his body. Kage and Lee stopped what they are doing and closely watched Nathan's body beginning to change into something extraordinary. His psychic energy bursts from his eyes and mouth before it encased him. After the light faded away, his entire body had changed into a giant yellow glowing humanoid. Nathan was floating above Kage and Lee.

"Incredible!" Kage breathed.

"Amazing." Lee gasped in surprise.

"Cool!" Nathan smiled.

Nathan looked down at Kage and blasted a yellow psychic energy beam at him and then started throwing psychic energy bolts at the dark ninja, which leads Lee to wash Kage with her ice beam and knocked him back with a flying kick.

"I have to admit you two gained new powers within the elements in you." Kage smiled. "But mine will come soon."

"It's over, Kage." Lee spoke firmly but secretly smiled at the dark ninja.

"For now." Kage grinned.

Immediately, a shadow portal appeared behind Kage as he quickly jumped inside for retreat. Nathan levitated himself down to join the girls and transformed back into his human form.

"I feel dizzy." Nathan breathed, not feeling too well.

"It's okay, Nathan." Lee smiled as she caught Nathan before he collapsed. "I've got you."

"That was incredible." Donna grinned, running to Nathan and Lee as Ella and Ellie ran after her.

"Your powers are wicked cool." Ella smiled.

"You're so amazing." Ellie beamed.

"Thanks, girls." Nathan smiled back. "But you girls better headed back to the fortress because I need to help out a friend."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie stared at the running Nathan in a mix of surprise and confusion to what he just said to them.

"And where is he going?" Donna asked in confusion.

* * *

As soon as Nathan arrived back at the indoor baseball place, he found Jane safe and unharmed after she defeated all of the Shadow Ninjas by herself.

"Jane!" Nathan grinned, running to hug Jane. "You're okay!"

"Whoa." Jane chuckled, placing her arms around Nathan's neck with a smile. "Easy there, Myers."

Jane and Nathan stared into each other's eyes for a while, unaware that Donna was watching them and sighed sadly because she has her love set on Nathan.

* * *

Back to the fortress, the girls were inside the living room for their usual relaxation. Lee and Ella were both sitting on the couch while Ellie was lying on the floor to watch another Ace Crown episode. But Donna was reading her scientific book for future studies.

"Hey, girls." An familiar voice spoke.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie got up to see Nathan walking in the flying cloaking fortress. But he wasn't alone. A teenage girl with red hair walked in with a smile on her face.

"April!" Lee smiled.

"We're back!" Ella grinned.

"What's sup?" Ellie beamed.

Only Donna remain silent as she crossed her chest grudgingly to listen what April has to say. April stared at Donna with a pleading look on her face.

"Donna, I know you're still mad at me." April spoke softly. "But I got the chance to say. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I never want to hold a grudge ever again. Can you forgive me?"

"She's asking you a chance." Ella told Donna. "Just give her that chance."

Donna then walked toward April with a frown on her face and quickly gave her a tight hug, much to her surprise.

"I forgive you, April." Donna said softly.

"You do?" Lee questioned. "But you were mad at her because of that argument."

"I was." Donna admitted. "But more importantly, she's our friend. I've never want to hold a grudge either."

"I'm glad you two are best friends again!" Ellie smiled. "To celebrate, I already set up ten pizzas on the dining table to welcome you."

Ellie quickly ran to the table to eat the pizza wildly with Lee, Ella, and April following after her. Donna was about to join with them, but Nathan grabbed her arm and gazed at her eyes.

"Thanks, Donna." Nathan said coolly. "For always being for me."

That's when Nathan hugged Donna and kisses her softly on the cheek. Donna was so happy that she flies out of the fortress and all over the city in excitement.

"I LOVE BEING A NINJA!" Donna yelled.


	7. Samara and Crush

In the fortress's game room, Ellie was playing a video game with Lee watching her with a smile. Ellie was trying to win the most impossible arcade game and kill the opponent to beat Lee's high score, but she was quickly defeated by losing to the final boss of the game.

"No!" Ellie cried. "I can't believe I've lost! I was so close!"

"Yes, you have." Lee smiled. She shoved Ellie away from the arcade. "Now, let the master handle this."

"Ellie!" Ella angrily called. She walked out of her room and headed to the arcade room with Samson on her right shoulder. "You've got pizza stains on my collection of vintage ninja comic books! It took me _eleven_ years to get these!"

"Relax, sis." Ellie grinned. "Those books are so outdated anyway. Besides, I'll clean it for you."

Ellie took the comic book from Ella and began to lick it childishly. That made Ella very angry. She placed Samson down on the couch and swats Ellie with her comic book, much to Samson's delight.

"You mess you everything, Ellie!" Ella yelled.

"Relax, it's just stuff, Ella." Lee said, eyeing on the arcade she's playing. "What does it matter?"

"What about your precious comic book?" Ella snapped. "You always stick up for Ellie! Try to see my point of view for once!"

"I get it." Lee said, still focusing on her arcade game. "But like our mother said, material possessions are only being soiled."

That only angered Ella more. She always easily frustrated with Ellie's lack of maturity, but she's mostly tired of Lee standing up for Ellie for something stupid.

"Enough!" Ella roared, turning off the arcade game in outrage. "I'm tired you three! You always messing up and I've got to pay off it!"

Ella then walked away from her sisters irritably, leaving Lee and Elle staring at her in concern.

Meanwhile, Donna was working on a Retro-DNA while Ms. Myers was still on her cage, eating the pizza that she gave her earlier.

"Could it get any louder out there?" Donna whispered in annoyance as she was stirring a blue liquid inside a beaker.

Phantom walked her way to Donna and held out a purple liquid beaker towards Donna.

"How could I focus on making a Retro-DNA with Ella exploding all the time?" Donna snarled.

Donna poured one drop of purple liquid into a blue liquid beaker. It suddenly turned into bright purple and the beaker started to shake as it was creating a chemical reaction.

"Uh-oh." Donna gulped.

Suddenly, giant colorful firework blasts began to fly all around the fortress. Lee, Ellie, and Ella caught their attention to watch the blasts heading to their direction. Lee and Ellie jumped over the couch and conjured up a water and light force field to protect themselves while Ella was searching for a place to avoid the blasts, but she noticed that Samson was looking scared on the couch.

"SAMSON!" Ella screamed.

Ella ran as fast as she could and successfully caught Samson from the blast. She landed on the floor with Samson meowing on her flat stomach.

"Hey there, kitty." Ella smiled in relief. "Don't worry, I would let anything happened to you."

"Wow!" Donna spoke, coughing out of the lab. "I totally did not seen that one coming! Is everyone okay?"

"Are you crazy?! No!" Ella shouted, walking straight to Donna's face with a dead glare. "We're not okay!"

Just then, Saldana walked inside the living room to notice the lab incident with the girls.

"What's going on here?" Saldana demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened here, Mother." Ella spoke harshly. "Donna almost blew us up again!" She patted Samson softly. "And worse, he nearly hurt Samson!"

"Ella, I'm really sorry…" Donna apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" Ella snapped as she walked inside the lab and took the DNA container in her hands. "Until the mad scientist get her act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping!"

"Ella, be reasonable!" Donna protested. "That's my last container of myth DNA!"

Ella didn't listen and continues to walk to her room, where she places the container on top of her guitar case.

"They're just holding back." Ella said to herself. "We should be out there fighting crime and finding myth DNA. But all they would to do is to play stupid games." She let out a smile at Samson, who was lying on her bed. "You understand me, don't you, Samson?"

Samson meowed in agreement. Ella took out a black and gold spellbook under her bed. She remembers Saldana gave her the book when she was five years old. She told her that it used to belong to her father from long time ago. It is written in Japanese. Ella has hid the book away from her sisters to make sure they would be aware of it. She then decided to cast a spell on the container. She opened her book and took a deep breath to concentrate.

"Tān za ekitai ni ningen chi." Ella chanted.

Suddenly, at Ella's words, the myth liquid was changed into human blood. After that, Ella collapsed onto her bed and placed her book under the bed.

"I wish I was on my own." Ella said with a sigh. "I'm tired of_ this_ team."

Suddenly, Ellie opened the door in slight fear.

"Uh, Ella?" Ellie called. "Are you still mad?"

"What do you want, Ellie?" Ella asked.

"Mother wants you to help us clean up." Ellie replied.

"No way!" Ella refused, getting up from her bed. "Donna could clean up her own mess!"

"Hey." Ellie smirked. "If you want to tell Mother you don't want to help, that's all on you."

"Fine." Ella snarled. She walked up to Ellie and pushed her away from the door. "I will."

When Ella slammed the door in rage, the human blood container fell off the guitar case and pooled out on the floor. Samson witnesses this and comes in contact with the blood out of curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana and her three daughters were cleaning up the living room by using their magic. But Ella walked in and she wasn't too pleased by it.

"Mother, this is completely unfair!" Ella yelled, not aware of Donna's frown by the sound of her name calling up. "Donna made this mess! How can I have to help?"

"Allow me to make a suggestion, my daughter." Saldana spoke calmly.

"Suggest what, Mother?" Ella snapped after rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I'm sick of suggestion! What can you possibly suggest…!"

That's when Saldana poked one of Ella's pressure points, causing the angry girl to fall to the ground with a paralyzed look on her face.

"Perhaps you may sit and mediate for a while." Saldana suggested.

Unknown to Ella, Samson jumped down and licked the human blood on the floor. Then he felt himself changing. He began to glow into a human figure and let out a hiss in pain as he continues to transform into a human flesh and blood. After that was finally finished, Samson collapsed onto the floor and trying to catch his breath.

* * *

When Ella chooses not to mediate that her mother told her to do, she walked back into her room in rage.

"So what if I got the bad attitude! So what if I'm the bad girl!" Ella grumbled before kicking her bedroom door open. "They just don't get it!"

Ella walked in her room to notice the broken human blood canister on the floor until she heard a rough feminine voice in the room.

"They never had." The voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Ella demanded as she got into her fighting stance.

"They never understood you." The voice continued. "Not like me."

The teenage girl walked out under Ella's bed and stared at her with a smile on her face. She has the same body figure as Ella, but she short curly black hair and gold cat-like eyes. She also wears a black zip-up bodysuit with a dark grey stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg and arm holes. With this, she wore matching boots and black gloves.

"No…!" Ella muttered in surprise as she couldn't believe what she's seeing. "It can't be…!"

The girl's smile grew, but more innocent-like.

"Samson." Ella gasped.

* * *

In the living room, the three sisters finished cleaning up with Lee, Ellie, and Donna jumped onto the white couch with heavy sighs.

"I feel awful." Donna said with a frown. "It's my fault Ella's mad."

"It's not your fault." Lee said softy. "Ella just needs to learn to control her insanely bad temper."

"So she should switch to mediate her focus to the universe?" Ellie asked.

Suddenly, Donna's myth tracking compact began to activate in alarm as Donna stared at the location of the next canister.

"Hey, girls! My tracker has picked up another canister." Donna reported. "And its close."

"Then let's gear up." Lee ordered. "I'll get Ella."

"Better you than me." Ellie smirked.

Meanwhile, Ella couldn't believe what she just experience. Her cat transformed into…a human girl! At first, Samson has been important for Ella as a sounding board for her inner thoughts and feeling. But right now, he is a teenage girl standing next to Ella.

"I…I…This is amazing." Ella wheezed in a mix of worry and surprise. "Samson, my spell on that canister actually worked on you."

"Samson?" The girl giggled. "I was a girl when you found me. Just call me Samara for now."

"Samara?" Ella questioned. Then she smiled. "That's a good name." She went back to her panic mode. "You are a human now. How can I tell the others?"

"Tell them you got a new partner." Samara replied. "Who knows a true meaning of being a ninja."

"A new partner?" Ella echoed.

"You and me." Samara said, walking toward Ella and placed her hands on top of her friend's shoulders. "We'll be the ultimate ninja team."

"That will be amazing." Ella beamed.

"We'll crush our opponents. We'll fight evil together." Samara grinned proudly. "No one can stop us."

"That's what I'm talking about." Ella smiled in agreement. "You totally get it. You always did."

Suddenly, a loud knock banged at Ella's door.

"Ella!" Lee called through the door. "Are you there?"

"Stay down." Ella whispered to Samara, who nodded her head and ran quickly under the bed. She then opened the door to look at her elder sister. "Yeah?"

"We've got a myth canister mission!" Lee informed. "We need you on deck!"

"Just go without me." Ella said. "I'll catch up."

"Okay, because we're not waiting." Lee said sternly.

After Ella closed the door, Samara slithered out of the bed and gazed at the picture of Lee, Donna, and Ellie smiling at the camera that Ella took a pick of.

"Don't worry about your sisters." Samara stated. "We can find the canister on our own."

"Heck yeah!" Ella smiled. "But if we were gonna find it, you need to find your powers."

Samara smiled at that comment and watched Ella taking out her spellbook to search for a power spell. Ella placed the book down on her bed and aimed her hands at the confused Samara.

"Denki." Ella chanted.

At her words, a stream of electricity cackled out from Ella's palms and swirled around Samara until it zapped through her body. Then, the girls leaped on each rooftop to search for the canister, thanks to Samara's sense of smell on finding it.

* * *

Outside, Ella and Samara set out to search for the canister while the three Lotus Sisters conducted their own search by jumping to each rooftop…until they both found it in their own way. But the canister was taken away by a teenage pizza delivery boy, who clumsily mistake it for an energy drink. Ella jumped down to grab the canister right out of the boy's hands, but the delivery boy drove off and ended up crashing towards Lee. They both watched the boy driving out of their sight before glaring at each other.

"Hey!" Ella fumed. "What do you think you're going? I had it all under control!"

"You're late, Ella." Lee snapped.

Donna and Ellie watched the sister argument from above.

"Are they gonna argue all night?" Donna groaned. She looked down at her two elder sisters with a shout of annoyance. "Girls! Quit arguing for once! The canister's getting away!"

"Dude, I can't totally see Ella's flaming veins from up here." Ellie smiled childishly, not paying any attention to Donna nor aware that a shadowy figure coming up behind Donna and dragged her off. "Hey, check it out! Her head's gonna pop."

"Fine!" Lee retorted, turning away. "I'm going after it myself! I don't need your help!"

"Fine by me!" Ella snapped as she watched Lee jumping back to the rooftop to find the canister. "You're sure you can handle a pizza delivery boy on your own?"

Ella jumped back on the rooftop to find Samara was nowhere to be seen.

"Samara!" Ella called out, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Ella, I'm here!" Samara smiled as she landed behind Ella. "I'm just need a breather."

"Ella!" Ellie shouted, running next to Samara. "Donna's missing! She was right behind me…!" She was blinking a few times and turned to notice Samara. "Oh my! Another girl ninja?"

"Calm down. It's Samson." Ella explained. "Well, its Samara now. She got into the canister that I've created into human blood."

"Dude, this is too much process!" Ellie freaked out after blinking in shock. "I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"Ella, you said it yourself." Samara reminded, her voice became more sinister. "We don't need these girls. We got to finish our mission now."

"But what about Donna?" Ellie cried, begging in fear. "We have to find her."

Ella glanced back and forth at her friend and her sister...until she made her decision clearly.

"Sorry, Samara." Ella decided softly, smiling at Ellie. "My sisters always come first, no matter what."

That made Samara feeling irate for a second. All she wants is to be close to Ella and be her best partner on various mission as the ultimate team. But now something must be done.

"How about I'll make your choice a little easier for you?" Samara asked in a mocking tone.

That's when Samara grabbed Ellie and grievously injured her with an array of electric punches. Ella couldn't believe what she is seeing in fear. Her pet friend is brutally beating on Ellie! Shocked by this action, Ella attacked Samara with a powerful fire blast and quickly dragged Ellie into safety.

"Samara, what are you doing?" Ella demanded.

"What do you think!" Samara snapped with a hiss.

Then, Ella sends out a ninja bomb to blew up at Samara's face. Samara was screaming in pain and noticed that Ella and Ellie were gone out of her sight before setting off to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee was having an unfortunate luck on going after the myth blood canister herself. But she sees it as a bizarre array of _coincidences_ that was preventing her from laying her hands on it. Now the canister ends up in the hands of a salesman, who mistakes it for some type of antique glow lamp. _It can't get caught. _Lee thought, hiding behind a nearby can. _It's time to play I Spy. _Lee used her ice powers to change her ninja clothing into a crystal-blue long-sleeved dress and navy blue ruffed ankle boots as she walked over to the man while spying and slowly approaches the canister. Suddenly, a young boy and his mother showed up and buys the supposed "lamp" in front of Lee's shocking eyes after watching them walking home.

_Is it passed your bedtime, kiddo? _Lee groaned. _Now, I gonna find another way to get the canister back._

* * *

While searching for their missing sister, Ella and Ellie soon found an injured and beaten Donna on a rooftop, who was lying out cold and has sustained a sprained arm.

"Donna." Ellie spoke, shaking Donna to wake up. "Are you okay?"

"What attacked me?" Donna muttered in pain. "She was like Ella, but more tougher, meaner, and angrier."

"It was Samson." Ella explained. "But her name was Samara now. She got into the myth blood canister that casted it into human blood."

"Say what?" Donna moaned. "That girl was Samson. Freaky."

"Come on." Ella said, carrying Donna behind her back with her superior strength. "We have to find Lee and bring you back to the fortress."

Ellie was carefully looking for Samara, who just found them from behind on the nearby rooftop.

* * *

As Lee found the little boy's house, she found him pouring the myth blood into his cup and was about to drink it. She knew that it was no time for camouflage and immediately exposed herself by breaking into the house and freeze the cup out of his hand with a ice blast. The little boy and Lee then looked at each other. Lee gulped a bit as she expected him to be shocked by her appearance, but he obviously wasn't.

"Do you care to play with me, miss?" The little boy asked politely.

Lee then sighed in relief.

"Um, sorry, little boy." Lee responded with a tiny smile. "I really need to grab your lamp and take off."

Just when Lee was about to take the canister, the little boy quickly grabbed it to held on to it tightly.

"I'll scream if you go, lady." The little boy said threateningly. "My mom's room is right next door."

_Oh boy._ Lee thought with a groan.

* * *

While Lee was caught in play time with a stubborn little boy and was unaware of the brutal brawl happening on the rooftops above, Ellie was stepping to look out for the dangerous cat ninja while Ella continues to carry Donna as they walked a few further ahead.

"I can't make it." Donna said weakly. "I'm too weak. Go on without me."

"No sister left behind." Ella said sternly. "That's our code. Now let me help you on your arm."

Ella then puts a soft cloth over Donna's arm while Ellie was too busy to look for Samara, but then heard Lee's voice somewhere.

"Ellie." Lee called out in a whisper. "Ellie. Down here. I need your help."

"Lee?" Ellie said in confusion as she went to investigate to see Lee on the stairway.

"Down here." Lee whispered again. "Hurry."

"Man, am I glad to see you." Ellie beamed. "You won't believe what happened. There's another girl ninja."

"That's funny." Lee said, her voice becoming more sinister. Then, she stepped out of the shadow to reveal herself to be the sly smiling Samara, who was actually impersonating Lee's voice. "I actually believe it."

Samara quickly then lunged out from a stairway and captured Ellie with her cat tail. Worried about Ellie not coming back, Ella went out to search to find her youngest sister and only found the beaten and bruised Ellie hanging from a building as she jumped in the air and rescue her back on the rooftop. Now fully enraged, Ella could feel a strange energy pulses flowing through her body. Once she release that energy, the rock in the alley begins to crack and lifted into the air. Ella smiled slyly and levitated the rock back on the roof behind her for a sneak attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Ella shouted.

That's when Samara appeared in the air and knocked Ella away from Ellie before landing on her feet.

"The others hold you back." Samara replied slyly. She walked forward to grab Ellie and threatens to throw her off the roof. "Limit your potential. You don't need them. Besides, there's no turning back now."

"Enough!" Ella yelled in rage.

Samara turned around to notice a red heart symbol on her fists appeared and the rock behind Ella was forming into her giant rocky gauntlets while standing there in a mix of shock and surprise.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Ella shouted in rage while walking toward Samara.

"I'm not here to fight you." Samara said reluctantly.

"But I want to fight you!" Ella snapped. "You're not Samson or Samara. You're some kind of cruel, monstrous freak!"

Samara screeched and tossed Ellie to Donna before charging toward Ella to a battle. Samara and Ella came out punching and kicking until one kick from each other clashed with brute strength.

"We could have been a great team, Ella." Samara said firmly. "But you're a fool. Just like your sisters."

Upon battling Samara, Ella quickly finds herself greatly outmatched by her cat friend, who just revealed that she had observed her training for years and had learned most of their moves. Samara easily takes the upper electric hand at Ella in the brawl, knocking her friend out cold. But just when she was about to finish Ella off with a lightning claw, an injured Donna and Ellie quickly jumped to their sister's aid as they jumped onto Samara's back.

"No!" Ellie cried.

"Get off of her!" Donna screamed.

Before two injured sisters could attack with their new powers, Samara grabbed them with her electric hands to electrode them and slammed both of them to the ground. Ella woke up to watch Donna and Ellie fighting Samara by themselves. Thanks to her sisters, Ella recovered and charged Samara again by clenching her rocky fist to deliver a powerful punch at her cat friend, sending her crashing to the nearby door behind her.

"Samara!" Ella yelled, getting into her boxing stance. "You see? That's what_ real_ friends do! They stick up for each other! I rather be with my sisters than you anyway!"

Samara had enough. She got up and ran after Ella as the two continues to deliver several quick punches and kicks while leaping onto each rooftop to keep them focus in their battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee was sitting down with the little boy and played his action figures with him. But she was having a great time. The action figures were characters based on her favorite TV show Space Heroes.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Lee?" The little boy asked.

"Sure." Lee smiled.

"Are there other more cool ninjas around like you?" The little boy questioned curiously.

"No. Not really." Lee replied quickly with a chuckle, making up the answer. "Just me. Ms. Imaginary Ninja Lee."

But that lie didn't last long. Ella and Samara came in crashing through the roof and immersed in their battle while interrupting Lee's unexpected little play time. Lee and the little boy stopped for a minute and gazed at the rough fight with their eyes wide in shock.

"Ella?" Lee spoke.

"Lee?" Ella grunted. She stared at the little boy and the Space Heroes on the table. "Playing...toys?!"

Seeing her sister in trouble, Leo grabbed the myth blood canister and leaves the house.

"Next time, I'll bring my action figures!" Lee shouted with a grin.

"Bye, Miss Lee!" The little boy smiled back with a wave.

* * *

As the two girls continue to fight, Ella moved her hand in a circular motion around her body to create eight rings of earth from her gauntlets and send them flying toward Samara. But Samara's hand were crackling with electricity and extended her arms in the air for lightning raining down from the sky to electrode Ella. Ella was breathing hard and created a snake made of earth to sent it toward Samara, who formed a disc of electrical energy and threw it towards the earth snake before sending a mass of electricity which exploded on Ella.

"It's over, Rafaela." Samara laughed evilly. "You've lost." She cracked her knuckles. "Besides, we're the same. You and me."

"We're _nothing_ alike!" Ella snapped, getting up from the ground. "You're pure evil."

Samara hissed in rage and charged to send out multiple bolts of lighting towards Ella while delivering quick but powerful electrical punches at her, causing the fire ninja to become weak and unable to fight back as she collapsed on the ground. Just when Samara was about to beat Ella again, Lee intervened the battle by jumping in the air and send out a spray of ice to freeze Samara before kicking her away from Ella.

"So what's with the new girl ninja?" Lee asked, helping Ella up.

"Long story." Ella replied. She then looked behind Lee and noticed Samara running towards them. "Look out!"

But it was too late for Lee. When Lee slowly turned around, Samara easily pounded the eldest ninja aside that send her crashing to the nearby glass ceiling.

"I was looking forward to that for a long time." Samara giggled sinisterly, walking towards the knocked out Lee.

Ella hopelessly watched the scene as it quickly sent her anger on edge, much to Samara's delight.

"That's it." Ella growled between her teeth. "It's over."

"That's right, Ella." Samara agreed slyly, turning around to smile at Ella's anger. "We're not like the others. They're weak, but we are powerful. Our anger makes us stronger."

_Anger?_ Ella thought in confusion. Thinking about that statement about anger had caused her to calm down and think of an idea to win the fight, despite she's all bruised and battered. _That's it!_

"No, it doesn't." Ella smirked.

Before Samara could attack with a swift punch, Ella immediately dodged it and remembers a vantage point that her mother did to her, and used it to pokes one of Samara's pressure points. Samara began to tumble while stunning to the ground, which gave Ella enough time to cast a rare spell on her.

"Waru Memori Kesu..." Ella casted. "...PERMANENTLY!"

At her words, a globe of red energy formed and split into several streams that were shot toward Samara, which has made contact with her mind. Samara screamed loudly as the spell busted out of her mind after destroying all bad memories inside of it forever. Samara woke up and got up to hug Ella tightly.

"Thank you, Ella." Samara smiled.

"No problem." Ella smiled back with a hug.

The two walked over to Lee and helped her up as Donna and Ellie slowly walked over to join them.

"You guys alright?" Ella asked.

"I want you to apologize about what I did earlier." Samara apologized sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, Samara." Donna grinned weakly.

"Samara?" Lee questioned in confusion.

"We'll explain everything later, dude." Ellie groaned weakly.

"But for now, let's go home." Ella smiled.

* * *

Back in the fortress, Samara, Lee, and Donna were watching Ellie playing the same impossible arcade game that she couldn't defeat the final boss.

"Girls, I'm not gonna make it!" Ellie panicked in fear, pressing the control buttons. "I'm not gonna make it!"

"Up! Down! Down! Down!" Lee smiled.

"Lasers! Use the laser beam!" Donna grinned.

"Come on, Ellie!" Samara cheered. "You can do it!"

But Ella was crouching on the floor against the wall as she was still upset about what happened to Samara and all the things she had done while sorrow, guilt, and frustration were plaguing through her mind. It didn't last too long when Saldana approached to her and noticed her problem.

"Ella, do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past?" Saldana asked.

"No." Ella replied with a frown.

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." Saldana responded.

Ella sadly glanced at her sisters and her cat friend having fun, knowing that she must put away her grief and enjoy what she has now. A loving family, safe and alive.

"Thanks, mother." Ella smiled. She got up and hugged Saldana before hanging out with her sisters and friend. "Hey guys! Can I play?"

"Hey, Ella." Lee beamed.

"Sure" Donna grinned.

"The game's all yours, dude." Ellie smiled.

"I'm still sorry about what happened today." Samara said with a frown.

"It's okay." Ella grinned, placing her shoulders around Donna, Lee, and Samara. "Besides, you girls aren't so bad to hang out with anyway."


	8. The Luck, The Jinx, & Jane Lincoln

_My name is Jane Lincoln. I was once a normal girl who has great family and friends. Especially my best friends Nathan and Ella._

Jane was grabbing her all-black outfit and mask to change in her bedroom.

_But one day, I began to have great but strange powers after turning seven years old. My body produces mystical energy which only affect probability fields around specific objects. That happen when I cause electrical systems to malfunction during my years in elementary and middle school._

Jane puts on her black bodysuit and black hooded cape with grey lining around her neck.

_But when I was twelve, I used my power to produce strong bursts of concussive mystical energy inside of me. That's when my mother and older brother let me join gymnastic, where I became extremely agile to uses various somersaults to avoid offensive attacks._

Jane then puts on her cropped black gloves and black ankle high boots.

_Right now, I'm ready to prove what I'm made of toward criminals and mutants anywhere in New York City. I'll find them…_

Jane finally placed her white skull metallic mask that reveals her eyes on her face and let out a fierce but determined glance.

_…and no one will stand my way for I'm…_

"Skullgirl!" Jane declared.

Jane was courageously preparing herself for battle on vowing to eliminate all of the mutant and crime threats in New York City.

* * *

In the fortress dojo, the four Louts sisters were standing towards each other for their daily training: freely sparring with one another on their Saldana's orders. But Samara was watching the scene to learn how to train before she's ready.

"Today, you girls must learn your strengths and weaknesses. Last girl standing wins." Saldana explained. "Go!"

Ella charged forward towards Donna, who release a blast of razor-sharp plant leaves at her older sisters. But Ella sprayed out a powerful fire breath from her mouth and kicked Donna from behind. As Donna crashed to the tree, Ella went to attack Ellie…not until Lee jumped in to attack her.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Ella shouted. "I was going for Ellie!"

"What part of _last girl standing_ don't you understand?" Lee replied firmly.

Lee pushed Ella away enough for her to fire a water blast at Ellie, who quickly walked back to Donna.

"This is not fair!" Ellie whined.

"That's why distraction makes you unaware of your surroundings." Saldana pointed out.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Ice Queen." Ella sneered.

"I'm gonna wipe that look on our face." Lee smirked. "Permanently."

The sisters clashed each other as they kept releasing their elemental blasts and beams. But Lee quickly finished Ella off by delivering a swift ice kick in the air. Ella crashed to the floor near the shocking but surprising Ellie and Donna.

"Well, Lee won it this time." Donna announced.

Ella watched Lee walking her way to Saldana and sat down on her knew with respect. Ellie noticed that Ella was dissatisfied about that and growled in rage.

"Oh no." Ellie warned. "The beast had awoken."

Ella ran behind Lee and pummeled her older sister really hard with her earth punches in retaliation, which made Ellie, Donna, and Samara comforting Lee.

"Ella, what are you doing?!" Donna spat at Ella.

"I'm…I didn't mean to hurt her!" Ella said in fear. "It was an accident!"

"My head hurts…" Lee spoke as he was feeling dizzy.

"We've talk about this over time, Rafaela." Saldana spoke strictly as she condemned about Rafaela's action. "Anger is a dangerous ally. It can cloud your judgement and mind. You must control it before it can control you."

"But mother, I wasn't angry." Ella quickly said. "I was just determined to win."

Ellie, Samara, and Donna gave each other "I'm not buying it" look while Lee slowly got up to give Ella a glare. They all know that Rafaela has a heated relationship with Leona, so they aren't believing anything their sister is saying.

"What?!" Ella snapped, getting angry for a second. "I said I wasn't angry!"

Lee, Ellie, Samara, and Donna continues to glare at Ella as they're still not buying it. That made Ella screaming in rage and walked out of the dojo to get a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Outside, Ella was grunting in rage after what she had done to Lee. It was an accident that Donna, Ellie, Lee, and even Samara believe it. All her years she usually has a love-hate relationship with her three sisters before Samara came to her life. She noticed that she often gets into quarrels with them and will get easily frustrated with Lee's position as a leader and a teacher's pet, Donna acting like a know-it-all, and Ellie's lack of maturity. Despite this, she had even admitted that she'll risk her life and not her sisters' lives.

_This always happens!_ Ella thought with a yell._ I'm fine until those girls pushed my limits!_ She laid down against the ground. _But it's not like I'm trying to hurt Lee. They just don't get it!_

On the other side of the rooftop, Jane was surveying the city from a rooftop like some kind of crime fighting hero until she heard a nearby squabble. She ran to find the source of that weak sound and stopped to see the Purple Dragons coercing a defenseless Chinese man into giving his wallet to them. But that doesn't stop her.

Jane jumped down to the ground and was ready to fight them. But she wasn't alone. A tall, strange boy jumped in to join her.

"Hello, cupcake." The boy greeted with a flirty tone.

"Cupcake?" Jane hissed. "Not that just insulting."

"Nice outfit." The Purple Dragon leader taunted with a laugh. "Who's these clowns?"

"We're the last people you see before you wake up in the hospital." The boy threatened.

"Now let's dance." Jane smirked.

The two crime-fighting vigilantes began to fight with the Purple Dragons. Together, they had proven to be quite a challenge for their opponents as they were able to subdue all of them quickly. But unaware to them, Raph and Ella were watching the battle from above as they saw how two crime fighters were about to take the Purple Dragons mercilessly.

"Those guys are out of control." Raph spoke.

"You said it." Ella agreed. "Let's go."

Raph and Ella jumped down to the ground and intervened the battle just when the crime fighters were about to finish two Purple Dragons members off for good. But Jane can sense them from her powers.

"Wait, we're not alone." Jane said, stopping the boy from harming the Purple Dragons.

"Show yourself." The boy demanded.

That's when Raph and Ella stepped out of shadows and revealed their appearances to the crime fighters.

"Another mutant?" The boy gasped at Raph.

"Another ninja?" Jane gasped at Ella.

The crime-fighting vigilantes were somewhat appealed to Raph and Ella but that doesn't intimidate both of them one bit.

"You two got a problem with that?" Raph snapped.

"But what are you two?" The boy questioned. "Some kind of turtle and girl ninja?"

"Yeah, why?" Ella retorted.

"Because if you two are a couple, then the alley is all yours to express your lovely-dovey feelings." Jane joked.

While the vigilantes laughed at that joke together, Raph and Ella let out a snarl. But the Purple Dragons ran away for them to escape. Jane and the boy caught them running and were about to go after them, but Raph and Jane stopped them from doing so.

"Let us handle them." Raph declared.

"We can help each other." Ella added.

"Out of our way!" The boy and Jane snapped.

Then, The boy and Jane once again sprang into action against Raph and Ella. The heroes and the vigilantes engage their fight with weapons and powers, feeling anger taking control on Raph and Ella. Neither of them seems to be able to maintain the battle for long until Raph and Ella pinned the vigilantes on top of the car and were about to kill them…until they remembered what their sensei told them.

"What are we doing?" Raph muttered. "Maybe we do have anger issues."

"As much I hate to admit it." Ella grunted.

When the two ninja heroes stopped themselves from their anger, the boy managed to electrocute Raph with some type of tazer while Jane managed to defeat Ella with a silver energy blast. Those attacks send Raph and Ella flying to the road, allowing the two vigilantes to escape by jumping onto the rear end of a nearby taxi.

"You two haven't seen the last us, turtles!" The boy smirked.

"See you two around, ninja!" Jane added.

Raph and Ella got up and watched the vigilantes gone out of their sight.

"Yeah, you two better run!" Raph shouted in anger. "Or skate! Whatever!"

"Cool it, Raph." Ella said, placing a hand on Raph's left shoulder. "It's not worth it. Let's go."

* * *

The next day, at Roosevelt High School, Nathan, Samara, and Ella walked up to Jane while she was searching through her locker.

"Well, well, Jane Lincoln finally makes it to class." Nathan joked. "What a surprise."

"How surprising." Samara giggled.

"Hey, Jane." Ella smiled. "How's it going? You're ready for the exam in Science?"

"Science exam?" Jane echoed, turning around to smile at her friends. "Oh yeah. I was up all night studying."

Once Jane faced her friends, she revealed herself to several bandages are all over her face.

"Really?" Nathan asked. "Did your homework punch you in the face?"

"You looked like you got into a fight with the football jerks." Ella smirked.

"I had a…a…late night baseball practice." Jane lied.

"The baseball field closed during dark before the staff leaves. So, how exactly did you get those bruises?" Samara questioned curiously as she wasn't believing anything Jane had told.

"What are you, Samara?" Jane snapped. "Some nosy detective?" She grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him closer to her face for her to whisper. "Listen, I saw something crazy last night. Like…as in ninja crazy."

Nathan's eyes wide in realization. But before he can understand what Jane just said, Samara grabbed his arm and proceeded to her next class with Ella.

"Come on, Nathan." Samara hissed. "We've got our exam and we'll not be late this time."

"Tense, much?" Ella smirked.

Jane glared at Samara and went to class.

* * *

Later, that night, Donna and Samara were watching TV while drinking her soda just when Ellie jumped in with a big bag of buttery popcorn.

"Yo, are you ready for forty-eight hours of Ace Crown fighting the evil Apocalypse in action?" Ellie smiled cheerfully.

"I was until we still have to wait for the two to join in." Donna replied.

"That's true." Samara shrugged.

Before Lee could join her sisters, Ella stood in her way as she was ready to apologize about her rude, violent behavior earlier.

"Hey, Lee." Ella spoke. "You got a minute?"

"Well, I was going to check out the Ace Crown special, but yeah." Lee stated.

"Okay." Ella muttered. "So, here's the thing. I…me…I'm…um…" Her voice became more quieter. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"I said I was…sorry." Ella repeated.

"Huh? What?" Lee asked teasingly.

"Sorry. Okay?" Ella snarled, her voice getting loud. "Sorry!"

Ella's loud apology caught Donna, Ellie, and Samara's attention as their eyes widened in shock and their mouth opened wide as if they had never heard the all-tough Ella apologize in her life.

"I thought I had my anger under control." Ella explained. "It turns out it didn't, but now I do. Seriously!"

"She means for now." Ellie smirked at Donna and Samara.

"Which won't last long." Samara added with a shrug.

"What are you saying, Ella?" Lee inquired. "Are you trying to say that we make you angry?"

"I've never say that!" Ella yelled.

"Lair." Ellie scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" Ella exploded in anger before walking away from her sisters. "I'm outta here!"

"Ella, wait." Lee yelled. "Come on. Hang out."

"Don't worry, Lee." Donna teased. "Let the big hothead baby go."

That caused Ella to become more angry and leaves the fortress again after throwing a big fireball at Ellie and Donna, sending them crashing to the ceiling while Samara was laughing hardly.

The following night, Jane was on the same rooftop once again as she was thinking about the ninja she fought and admired her as a worthy opponent, still not aware of her friend behind the mask.

_It's been three hours and I still feel curious about that ninja._ Jane thought calmly. _She's very much a fierce opponent, I'll give her that._

Lucky for her, Jane spotted Ella on the rooftop talking to Raph about her day with her sisters.

_Does she has connection with the mutant?_ Jane wondered.

Once the conservation was over, Jane decided to follow Ella. Unaware to her, a squad of Shadow Ninjas were following her.

* * *

Jane continues to follow Ella into the secret entrance of the fortress and ended up being lead directly to the fortress's living room, where she hid behind the wall near the entrance to notice Ella took her mask off and walked to her sisters, who were still watching TV.

"Wait a minute." Jane gasped in a whisper. "That ninja I fought was Ella? And her sisters are here too?"

"Did you cool off yet, Ella?" Lee spoke.

"Please, I'm _always_ cool." Ella sneered, sitting next to Donna. "But you guys are gonna keep watching TV, your brains gonna rot."

Before Jane could make a move, she accidentally revealed her presence when her bad luck powers blew up the power lights above her. The sisters and Samara turned to the source of that power.

"An invader!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh man." Jane groaned.

Jane jumped in the room and shot out multiple silver energy bolts at the sisters, but they dodged the attacks and jumped down on they crime fighter just when Saldana and Nathan left the dojo and noticed the scene.

"You again!" Ella snarled.

"You know this girl, Ella?" Ellie asked.

"Let me go!" Jane snapped as she was struggling to break free.

Lee took off the mask to reveal Jane's face.

"Jane?" The girls gasped in shock.

"Surprise." Jane chuckled nervously. "Now can you let me go?"

"Jane?" Nathan gasped sharply. "Jane!" He ran between the girls and Jane after they released her. "Don't hurt her! She's our friend from school!" He then turned to Jane. "Jane, why are _you_ doing here?"

"The better question is did _you_ know they are ninjas with magic powers?" Jane asked with a snap.

"Actually, they are the daughters of the ninja sorceress." Nathan explained calmly. "Lee has the power of water and ice, Donna has the power of forest and metal, Ellie has the power of light and sound, and Ella has the power of fire and earth."

"So they all have powers?" Jane inquired.

"Yes." Saldana responded, walking next to Nathan. "They each have elemental powers based on the mind and body."

"This is Mistress Saldana, the girls' mother." Nathan said. "She's with me."

"You don't have to fear me, child." Saldana said calmly.

Suddenly, Nathan began to sense a nearby presence entering the fortress with his keen powers

"What is it, Nathan?" Saldana asked.

"Guys, we're not alone." Nathan told the group.

That's when the Shadow Ninjas showed themselves and begins to invade the fortress.

The team managed to hold their ground pretty well and began to defeat the Shadow Ninjas one by one even though more of them kept entering.

"I still can't believe you have fire and earth powers!" Jane shouted after unleashing a silver energy blast at the jumping Shadow Ninjas. "And the ninja who fought me the other night!"

"And I still can't believe you were a crime vigilante!" Ella shouted back as she released a fire blast at the running Shadow Ninjas.

"Can we please focus on our goal to destroy the ninjas?" Samara yelled while sending multiple electrical bolts at the incoming Shadow Ninjas.

One Shadow Ninja was scanning the area with his black eyes that caught everyone's attention as he informed the other ninjas of the location and ran out of the fortress.

"He's getting away!" Samara exclaimed.

"Let's go get him!" Jane shouted.

"Yeah!" Ella shouted back. "You two come with me!"

* * *

Ella, Samara, and Jane went to go after the Shadow Ninja together as they arrived on the street to chase after him. But Jane saw a nearby car coming straight toward Ella and Samara as she swiftly saved them from being crashed.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Thanks." Ella smiled.

"He's getting away!" Samara exclaimed, pointing her finger at the still running Shadow Ninja.

The girls continues to chase after the Shadow Ninja until they meet each other face to face. The ninja loaded himself with his shadow-constructed weapons and charged forward to attack the girls. Ella, Kane, and Samara dodged him and sent out their own powers at him. But the ninja delivered a swift kick at Jane, sending her flying in the air and fell straight to the hard ground.

"Save Jane!" Samara told Ella. "I got him!"

"No problem!" Ella nodded her head.

Ella jumped down and constructed a rock palm to catch Jane and bring her up on the rooftop.

"Thanks, Ella." Jane smiled.

"Now we're even." Ella grinned.

Ella and Jane went to help Samara against the getaway Shadow Ninja, knowing that helping each other has strengthen their cooperation with each other. After numerous attempts to subdue the wild ninja, Samara finally managed to send out a lightning blast to electrocute him before he could finally reach to the hideout. Ella, Samara, and Jane combined their powers and released a powerful energy blast directly into the Shadow Ninja's head to finish him off.

"Whoa." Samara breathed. "Now, that's power."

"That was too close." Jane smiled while taking a deep breath. "But amazing."

"You're a good fighter, Jane." Ella smiled. "Sure, you're dangerous, quick, and totally crazy. But not too bad."

"Thanks." Jane grinned.

Jane, Ella, and Samara hugged each other with smiles on their faces and walked back to the fortress.

* * *

Back at the fortress, everyone has finished defeating all of the evil Shadow Ninjas, who were already been reduced to black dust.

"Are we done now?" Lee asked impatiently.

"Yes, we are." Saldana replied.

Everyone took a deep breath after their difficult battle…until they all heard Ella, Samara, and Jane are entering back to the fortress living room while engaging in a miniature celebration due to their victory to show the others that they are now good friends with each other.

"What's the matter with you three?" Ellie snickered. "Are you guys the three best friends forever now?"

"Well, duh." Samara snapped. She turned to face Ella and Jane. "By the way, how did you two met?"

"When Ella was new to the school, she saved my life from the football players who wants to teach me a lesson when I kept calling taunting names." Jane explained.

"I kick and punch those idiots and we introduce each other." Ella added. "We were best friends ever since."

"And I'm sorry for being suspicious on you, Jane." Samara apologized.

"It's okay." Jane grinned. "I'm just glad to meet you who's also cool as Ella."

"Really?" Samara smiled. "Thanks."

"I see you two have found an ally, Rafaela and Samara." Saldana spoke, walking to Ella, Samara, and Jane.

"Yeah, Jane's cool." Ella grinned.

"And totally a-maz-ing." Samara beamed.

"Thank you for helping my family." Saldana said with a grin.

"No problem." Jane winked her right eye. "Besides, it wasn't a bad warm-up." She grinned at Ella and Samara. "But now it's time to bust some skull."

"Alright!" Samara smiled.

"Let's do it!" Ella beamed.

Ella, Samara, and Jane clashed their heads together and smiled roughly at each other, making Donna feeling uneasy.

"Uh no! Just great!" Donna exclaimed. "You guys know what this means right? Now we have…TWO RAFAELAS!"

Then, the rough and tough trio ran out of the fortress while heading up to the streets to look for more skulls to bust.


	9. The Kraang Conspiracy

At one opening night, the Lotus Sisters were jumping from rooftop to rooftop on one of their training practices while cheering in joy and excitement. But, the girls are being accompanied by Nathan this time, who wad having a difficult to keep up with them.

"I never understood…how you girls…could be so…fast!" Nathan panted, catching his breath while sitting on the rooftop.

The girls stopped their tracks and turned back to Nathan.

"Come on, Nathan." Ellie smiled. "It's just a warm-up."

"A warm-up?" Nathan wheezed. "For two hours?"

"That's what ninjas do." Lee stated. "Training sometimes takes four or five hours at a time."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan said. "Because in that rate, I'm gonna be sick. But what about a real mission?"

"It took fifteen years of training before Mother let us go on real mission." Ella informed before letting out a grin. "You got a long way to go, dude."

"It's not _that_ long." Donna added.

"For a flexible girl." Nathan said.

Unknown to them all, some slender woman was taking pictures of them from afar.

"Maybe we should take Nathan to more mission." Donna told Lee. "Make some sense enough."

"Yeah, that'll give him the best training experience of his life." Ellie agreed.

"No way." Lee refused. "It's too dangerous for him to handle."

"But what if something happens to him?" Ella protested.

Unfortunately, Nathan had sensed the photographer's presence.

"Girls, I think there's someone watching us right over there." Nathan said.

Following Nathan's finger, the girls spotted the photographer from above.

"Get her!" Lee ordered.

* * *

While the woman escaped into her apartment, the girls managed to spot her and followed her into the apartment as Nathan still have a hard time catching up to them until he reached to the apartment with the girls. Upon entering, tons of pictures appeared on the wall that caught Ellie's attention.

"Uh guys?" Ellie whispered. "You may want to take a look of this."

"Whoa." Donna muttered.

The girls left out a sharp gasp. On the walls were the pictures of the Kraang and the Lotus sisters themselves! That left them and Nathan wondering how the woman knew about their existence. But Ella suddenly heard the woman breathing from behind a wall and quickly grabbed her swiftly.

"Don't hurt me!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm a friend!"

"Stalker's more like it." Ella snapped.

"Finally face to face with the Lotus Sisters." The woman breathed after Ella put her down to the floor. "And Nathan Myers himself."

"You better start talking." Lee demanded. "What's with the creepy pictures? Who are you?"

"My name is Karla Summer." The woman introduced herself. "I was a quick journalist on searching scientists and then I discovered the Kraang."

Karla took out her investigating journal and placed it on her desk as she continues to explain the heroes about what she discovered. She told them that the Kraang had a plan to terraform the earth for millennia. But, their wicked plan can only be put into motion with a 'certain chain of Human DNA'. That's when she then showed the group a baby picture of Nathan, and told him that his father was experimented on before he was born, giving him special powers in the process. That surprised Nathan as he was appalled by all of this.

But before Nathan can ask a quick question, a squad of Kraang Droids crashed into the apartment and told the gang that they are ordered to capture Nathan.

"They found me!" Karla exclaimed. "I don't know how, but they did!"

"Get them!" Lee ordered her sisters and Nathan.

The Kraang began to fire their weapons directly at the four Lotus Sisters, Nathan, and Karla. Nathan was nearly abducted twice but was quickly saved miraculously by both Lee and Donna. In a short amount of time, all of the Kraang robots are defeated. Karla nearly fell out of her apartment to her sudden death because one of the Kraang droid's blasts. It caught Ellie's attention as she saved her by creating a orange light energy chain. Outside, a white Kraang's van was parked and an armored Kraang stepped out to open fire on them. The Lotus Sisters, Nathan, and Karla quickly jumped into the Sonicruiser and fired powerful energy blasts to defeat the Kraang before making their escape.

* * *

Inside, Lee drove her way to the streets while Karla was about to explain the group about her useful reasons for the Kraang are after her.

"Here's a plan." Karla explained. "You girls infiltrate the TCRI and then wiped out the data that the Kraang are planning."

"But I thought you guys blew that place up." Nathan said to the girls.

A few seconds later, everyone were outside standing near the Sonicruiser to only to found out that the building was fully repaired.

"Whoa." Ella gasped. "They rebuild the TCRI? Already?"

"We break it, erase Nathan's DNA codes, and get out." Lee instructed.

"Let's do this." Nathan said firmly.

"Yes, you and Karla stay outside." Lee added.

"Stay outside?" Nathan snapped. "On lookout?"

"No problem." Karla agreed as she took something out of her pocket and gave it to Lee. "Take this. It's a key card I stole from one of their vans: It'll help you in the TCRI."

"Thanks, Karla." Lee nodded her head.

But before she could leave with her sisters, Nathan jumped in to stop them.

"But I want in the action too." Nathan insisted. "If you girls think I can sit around like some worthless sidekick, I don't think so."

"Come on, Lee. Let him come." Donna groaned. "He needs to learn."

"I agree." Ellie nodded.

"Me two." Ella agreed.

"Okay, okay." Lee said, rolling her eyes in a sigh. "He can come. Just let's go."

"Good luck." Karla said, giving the team a thumb-up.

* * *

When the group entered the TCRI building, they come face to face with an android staring at them but it turned out that the androids are somewhat charging. Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Nathan began to make their way through the inactive robots. Suddenly, all of the Kraang androids finished charging and stood up from their chairs. The Lotus Sisters and Nathan narrowly avoid being seen as they silently make their way to the nearest elevator. The elevator opened up at the last possible second and the team entered in as Lee swiped the card to activate it after the doors closed itself.

"Not bad so far." Lee breathed.

Everyone remained quiet as they heard the elevator music playing above them.

"This music is making my ears bleed." Ella groaned, pressing her hands against her ears.

When the elevator reached the top floor, the Lotus Sisters and Nathan exited and noticed that the Kraang Prime and a ton of other Kraang are gathering around in a black and pink room.

"What's going on Donna?" Ella asked in a whisper.

"It's a Kraang sweet sixteen birthday party." Donna whispered back with sarcasm before yelling quietly at Ella. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?"

Nathan gazed up at the Kraang for a minute until he started to hear their thoughts.

"It's Kraang Prime." Nathan spoke quietly. "He and the other are somehow mediating. I can hear their thought from here."

"Whoa." Ellie breathed. "That's so cool."

That's when Nathan was able to telepathically read their thoughts with his psychic power. He heard Kraang prime explaining his fellow Kraang about the invasion and terraforming the Earth along wiping everyone out. As Nathan gasped in fear and covered his mouth, the Kraang and their leader heard him through their mind.

"What?!" Kraang Prime exclaimed. "Intruders!"

"Run!" Lee cried, running to the evaluator with her team.

"Uh, guys?" Ellie exclaimed.

The Lotus Sisters and Nathan spun around to see Ms. McGuire walking face to face with several Kraang droids joining her.

"It's that crazy woman with the exploding palms!" Ellie screamed.

Ms. McGuire smiled cruelly and transformed her palms into two opening cannons to fire several rockets at the group, who quickly dodged out of the way. As they all began to fight, the heroes were winning as always. Unfortunately, Nathan was captured in the middle of the fight and dragged out of a nearby doorway by a Kraang droid.

"Guys!" Nathan cried, being pulled into the opening darkness.

"Nathan!" Donna cried.

Donna had enough. She jumped in the air and unleashed a explosion of metal shards coming out from her palms straight down at the Kraang droids and Ms. McGuire, defeating them all at once.

"Let's go get Nathan!" Donna shouted, running through the opening door.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie followed after Donna to rescue Nathan. But they began to see him suddenly running out towards them after seemingly escaping the Kraang's grip, much to their surprise.

"Run!" Nathan cried, running pass the confused girls.

Before any of the girls could speak, they spotted three Kraang droids firing their weapons at them and ran away from them. Nathan led them into a detention cell to escape an oncoming Kraang horde.

"Uh, remind me why are we hiding in a dead end?" Ella questioned.

Lee walked to the control panel and pressed each button to open the door, but the door won't open itself. She then tries to open it by delivering several ice-covered kicks and that didn't work.

"The door's locked." Lee said. "We're trapped!"

Strangely, Nathan started to laugh maniacally that caught the sisters' attention and then the deadly gas began to fill inside the cell room.

"Poison gas!" Donna exclaimed, before looking at Nathan. "Nathan! Why are you doing this?"

But Nathan didn't respond and kept laughing sinisterly while Ellie, Ella, and Lee were kicking strongly at the cell door while coughing in the gas.

"We've gonna get out!" Lee cried.

"There's no escape, ladies." Nathan smiled cruelly.

"Nathan, what's wrong with you?" Donna demanded. "Are you mind controlled?"

"Try again." Nathan smirked.

Nathan punched Donna towards the chest and face before sending her crashing to the ground.

"Donna!" Ellie coughed.

"It's not Nathan, Ellie." Lee said while coughing.

"It's probably an android!" Ella stated.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie charged directly at Nathan and released their own bolts, beams, and blasts at him. But he swiftly dodged the attack and attacked them with a powerful punch. Donna got up and slammed Nathan's face to the control panel as he was engulfed with electrical energy and exploded into black slime while the cell door opened itself for the girls ran out and took a deep breath.

"Okay, that was freaky." Ellie said.

"It was some kind of replica." Donna replied. "A fake Nathan!"

"But he looked so real." Ellie said with a shock.

"Come on." Lee spoke. "We gonna find the _real_ Nathan!"

* * *

As the girls ran through the metallic hallway, they suddenly entered into a large room that was full with Nathan clones in tanks around them above.

"I can't believe this." Donna gasped in a mix of shock and surprise. "All of them are the clones of Nathan!"

"Freaky." Ellie muttered.

"And the Kraang used his DNA to create them." Donna added.

"So where's the real Nathan?" Ella asked.

* * *

To answer Ella's question, Nathan was struggling to break free from the cuffed table in another room as the Kraang were ready to extract his DNA to perfect their clones.

"DNA that belongs to the Nathan clones are lacking, Kraang." One Kraang droid spoke.

"Kraang needs more sample from his DNA." Another Kraang added.

"But how about a strand of hair?" Nathan asked in fear. "That has DNA!"

"That is correct." The second Kraang admitted, powering up the machine that slowly going straight to Nathan like a sharp needle. "But this is far more entertaining for Kraang."

* * *

Back in the cloning room, Donna was typing on the Kraang computer to hack in and erase Nathan's data permanently.

"Hurry, Donna! Faster!" Lee said in worry.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Donna snapped.

Then, the girls heard Nathan's scream from the other side.

"Nathan!" Ellie cried.

But three Kraang droids walked in and fired their weapons at the girls.

"The Lotus Sisters survived." One Kraang droid spoke in alarm. "Open that its known as the rejected clone."

The girls spun around to see the door opened from the floor and readied their powers for battle. A giant rejected Nathan clone came out and roared at the frightening girls, who found him seriously grotesque and malformed as they saw his right leg, left arm, and face were horribly deformed.

"Uh oh." Ellie gulped.

"What the heck is that?" Lee asked while creeping out.

Then, the grotesque Nathan clone stomped his large foot at the girls, who dodged out of the way.

"Double! Double! Double!" The rejected Nathan clone roared.

To the girls' surprise, the grotesque Nathan clone began to attack the three Kraang droids from above before attacking the girls.

"It's a Nathan Double!" Ellie screamed, running away from the Nathan Double.

"You girls defeat the Nathan Double!" Ella cried. "I'll rescue Nathan!"

"Come on!" Donna hissed under her breath as she watched Ella leaving the room. "I wanted to do that!"

While Lee and Ellie are fighting against the Nathan Double and Ella goes off to rescue the real Nathan, Donna was continues to hack into the computers finish the job.

* * *

Nathan continues to struggle and struggle with the machine running to him. But Ella arrived just in time to stop the machine.

"Nathan!" Ella called out.

"Ella, I'm glad to see you here." Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, we all been there." Ella grinned back.

Ella jumped down and attack the Kraang droids with punches and kick. But she was quickly seized down to the metallic floor by some other Kraang droids before she can rescue the real Nathan.

"Let me go." Ella grunted.

"Ella!" Nathan cried.

* * *

As Lee and Ellie were outmatched by Nathan-Double, he was actually attacking Lee with his punching hands and having fun playing around with the still creeped out Ellie.

"Donna!" Lee called out. "Are you done with the computer yet?"

"Still working out." Donna replied, still typing the keyboard with concentration.

"Well, work faster!" Ellie screamed, dodging Nathan-Double's grabbing hands. "He's onto me!"

"Double loves running girl!" Nathan-Double smiled as he continues to chase after Ellie and smacked the jumping Lee out of his way.

Donna was typing as fast as she can until she successfully erased the data from the Kraang computer.

"I did it!" Donna cheered herself. "I wiped the computer clean!"

That's when her cheer was cut short when Nathan-Double punched her in the glass tube and slammed Lee to the floor with his tongue while finally hugging Ellie, who was trying to escape from him.

* * *

The struggle becomes more and more desperate when Nathan watched the machine getting closer and closer to him while the Kraang droids still pinned Ella down to the floor and told Nathan that he can't struggle from getting his DNA.

"No!" Nathan cried. While he was going to stress, he let out a powerful scream. "NO!"

Under the pressure, Nathan yelled out a super-powerful telepathic signal throughout the TCRI that incapacitated the nearby Kraang and Nathan-Double, who couldn't stand the sound and exploded into black slime. With their enemies severely weakened, Ella was able to rescue Nathan from the running machine and releasing him from the table before the two can join with Lee, Donna, and Ellie.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked, carrying Nathan from the shoulders.

"I'm fine." Nathan said weakly. "But I do feel a little dizzy."

"Nathan!" Donna smiled, running to hug Nathan and pushed Ella's face away from him. "You're okay!"

Just then, a Kraang alarm went on. But before the team were ready to escape, the Nathan clones were released and confront the Lotus Sisters with Nathan was slipping into the crowd amongst the confusion for the girls. As the girls were wondering which clone is the real Nathan, the real Nathan began destroying the clones by unleashing a psychic force field. That's when the team started to destroy the army of clones

"Let's move!" Lee ordered.

The team ran out of the cloning room and out of the TCRI with the Kraang droids chasing after them until Karla helps them escape in one of the Kraang's vans and drove off to the streets. Upon dropping them off, the Lotus Sisters and Nathan jumped out of the van with Karla facing them.

"Thanks for the save." Lee thanked.

"No problem." Karla winked her left eye. "So did you wiped out the Kraang computer?"

"We sure did." Donna nodded her head.

"But the only reason we survive because of Nathan." Ella smiled as she glanced at Nathan. "Whenever you did back there, save us all."

"I have no clue what I did." Nathan breathed in wonder. "I was freaking out and then the Kraang were toast by my powers."

"I owe you guys." Karla smiled, giving Lee her business card. "If you ever need me to keep on track on the Kraang, you know where to find me."

* * *

In the fortress lab, Donna inspected Nathan's DNA under a microscope and makes a shocking discovery that there are traces of Kraang alien DNA inside Nathan's DNA that can appalled both the girls and Nathan himself.

"Well, what did you found out, Donna?" Lee asked.

"This doesn't seem possible." Donna gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Nathan inquired. "What's wrong?"

"You're not...entirely human, Nathan." Donna explained calmly. "That's why you have...psychic powers. In fact, you are a half human, half alien...mutant."

"A MUTANT?!" Nathan, Lee, and Ella gasped in shock.

"But April texted me about her DNA with Donnie a few minutes ago." Donna added. "She is also the same way with Nathan."

"WHAT?!" Lee and Ella gasped again.

"This is not good." Ellie gulped.

"No." Nathan gasped a mix of shock and surprise. "It's not."


	10. Rosa Galicia

As the Sun was rising down in the sky, Nathan and Jane were sitting on the bench as they were minding their business to make sure no one is around to watch them entering the fortress.

"You know, Jane, its awesome I have someone else who knows about the girls' powers and their secret lives." Nathan smiled, playing on his cell phone game. "I had no one to talk to, especially after when happened to my mom."

"You got to admit." Jane admitted coolly. "It's pretty weird and freaky at first, but ninja girls living in the sky is super cool."

Once everyone was gone, Nathan and Jane became suspicious when they saw a group of adults walking slowly inside the building called the Flora Garden.

"What's wrong with them?" Jane asked in confusion. "Looks like they're mindless zombies or something."

"I'm not sure, but let's find out." Nathan replied with determination.

Natnan and Jane decided to follow after them and saw no one once they'll entered.

"What's the smell?" Jane inquired as her nose had picked up a fresh scent. "It smells like a flower."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed, smelling the air. "But like roses."

Before Nathan or Jane can figure out, they could hear a loud scream of people ahead of them. They ran forward and entered inside a room filled with adults coughing from the unknown scent. They watched as the people were sleeping within the pink rose-covered mirrors with their minds experiencing some unknown scenes.

"What the?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Now, that's just creepy." Jane gulped a bit.

Unaware of them, a small pink marionette rose puppet appeared behind them. She has pinkish white hair with two small dark pink roses tied to it, yellow eyes with no clear pupils, and wore a pink ornately ruffed dress with tall pink boots. She giggled softly and began to release a thin scent of fresh rose directly at Nathan's face from her palms before the teenage boy has the chance to turn around to see her. Nathan coughed loudly, totally unaware of the mirror rising up from behind and trapped him inside. Jane witnessed the scene and pressed her hands on the mirror glass.

"Nathan!" Jane called out. "Are you okay?"

But Nathan didn't hear not reply. He found himself back to his house and spotted his parents staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"Mom…?" Nathan gasped softly. "Dad…?"

"Hello, Nathan." Mrs. Myers smiled.

"Welcome home, son." Mr. Myers grinned.

"You guys…!" Nathan cried, running to hug his parents. "I mean, you two…! I'm so glad you two together again…as a family!"

But outside the mirror, Jane was utterly bewildered by Nathan's strange behavior within the rosy mirror.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Jane called out, watching the mirror sinking down to the floor.

All Jane can do is run away out of the building to get some help from the Lotus Sisters.

* * *

In the fortress, Lee and Saldana were mediating peacefully and deeply inside the dojo. Saldana's white aura began to glow radiantly while Lee's blue aura started to fade away as she was losing her concentration, which her mother was aware of.

"Lee, is something wrong?" Saldana questioned.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Lee explained. "I can't be focus. I kept having the same dream every night. I was inside a beautiful ice palace where I was a snow queen, who wants to be free for herself."

"I know how you feel, my dear." Saldana said calmly. "But all brave leaders must put their dream aside and care for the ones you cared the most. Just like your father and I gave birth to you, your brother, and your sisters. We cared you kids more than our past dreams."

While Lee was having trouble on her fear with her mother, her three sisters and her cat friend were on the couch watching the episode of Ace Crown. They watched the team were struggling to battle their enemy, who has taken control of their mega robot.

"In an old Japanese show, the robot destroyed them for real." Ellie smiled.

"Not really." Donna corrected. "It's just a cartoon myth."

"Nerds." Ella and Samara groaned.

Suddenly, Jane entered in the living room and catching he breath before telling the girls about what happened to Nathan's odd attitude.

"Guys!" Jane panted. "Nathan…building…hurry!"

Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Samara quickly got up from the couch while Lee walked in.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Ella asked.

"Nathan and I were walking inside some strange building until he was inside the strange mirror and then he vanished." Jane explained. "He's trapped in there."

"What?!" Donna exclaimed in anger. "Nathan trapped in some random mirror inside some random building?"

"Relax." Ellie assured. "I'm sure there's a logical reason for this."

"No time! Let's go!" Donna said firmly.

* * *

As Jane lead the girls to the dark, creepy building and into the same room that she and Nathan went, it turns out that he and the people were mysteriously gone.

"Wait a minute." Jane gasped. "He and the people were here just a second ago."

"And you let him in here until he's suddenly gone." Donna snapped, beginning to chastise Jane.

"Back up, nerd head." Jane retorted.

"Look who's talking, skull punk." Donna hissed.

Donna and Jane angrily glared each other as their eyes slanted and glowing like lionesses fighting for a meal. They both have feelings for Nathan, but Donna fell in love with him since they met while Jane constantly flirts with him since he tutored him.

"Enough, you two." Lee said sternly. "We don't have time for this."

The team searched around the room to find Nathan, but Jane saw the same rose puppet from before as she was hiding behind the grassy couch and unleashed a rose scent directly towards her face, causing her to cough out loud.

"Jane, what did you see?" Samara asked, turning to face Jane. She then noticed a pink mirror rising behind Jane. "Oh my gosh!"

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie heard Samara's cry and noticed that the mirror trapped the coughing Jane inside. In the mirror, Jane was beginning to experience her own greatest dream of all…the school's baseball championship! That's when tons of fans began to cheer around Jane and her baseball team, much to her own surprise.

"I can't believe…I'm really actually playing…the national baseball championship!" Jane smiled brightly, waving the crowd and grabbed her baseball bat. "This is so exciting!"

But the girls were becoming utterly baffled by that image-screening mirror.

"I'm not gonna lie." Donna spoke. "But I felt pretty freaked out by that mirror."

"Yup." Samara agreed.

"You said it." Ella concurred.

While Jane was now increasingly excited in the mirror, Donna heard Nathan's cry from the room and rounded the corner to only spot him in his mirror, still proud about his reunited parents together with him.

"Nathan?" Donna said softly.

"I agree, mom!" Nathan smiled, sitting in the dining room with his parents. "This is the best meal you ever made!"

"Nathan, it's me Donna." Donna spoke, trying to call Nathan but wasn't working once so ever. "This isn't real. You're in some sort of dream state. Wake up."

That's when Lee suddenly heard a giggling sound coming from behind her and her team.

"Hold up." Lee said in alarm. "What's that sound?"

The girls spun around just in time to detect a pink rose marionette floating out from behind the grassy couch and stared at them with an innocent glance.

"What the heck is that?" Ella asked, creeping out.

"It's a rose puppet! As a little girl!" Ellie beamed, bending her knees down to the floor and smiled at the rose puppet. "Aww! She's so cute!"

But Ellie thought wrong. That rose puppet quickly attached herself to Ellie's face.

"AHHHHH!" Ellie screamed while struggling to get the rose puppet off of her face. "Get her off of me! Get her off of me!"

Lee releases a water beam at the rose puppet to send her to the wall, but she got back up and flew straight at the girls.

"We have to stop that thing!" Lee shouted.

"We're on it!" Ella and Samara nodded their heads in agreement.

Ella and Samara charged forward to attack the rose creature, but she sprang up in the air and managed to spray the rough girls with the same rose scents that caused Jane and Nathan to become strangely happy. After two mirrors trapped them from behind, they both had experience their own strange world.

In Samara's mirror, she was standing onstage with a glitter gem black microphone on her left hand and wore a glittery white thigh-high dress with white high heel. She began to smile and waved her hand in the air as the screaming crowd cheered for her glittery appearance.

"Samara! Samara! Samara!" The crowd shouted happily.

"Hello, everyone!" Samara yelled through the microphone. "Get ready to rock your world out!"

In Ella's mirror, she was sitting on her throne and wore a small red cropped top whose sleeves curls around her shoulders and a red knee-length skirt that splits at the sides to reveal her legs with red tattoos on her arms and legs. She took a sharp breath and slowly gazed at the magma golem-looking creature, who were bowing down at her presence with respect. She smiled dominantly at them as if she was living in her dream.

"Queen Rafaela! Queen Rafaela! Queen Rafaela!" The lava golems intoned.

"Whoa, amazing!" Ella said in surprise. "So this is what a fire princess has to live with. I'm so loving this."

But before the mirrors could sink to the floor, Ellie quickly wrapped her orange light energy chains around her now extremely happy sister and cat friend for a brief moment.

"Girls, come on!'" Ellie cried, trying to snap out Ella and Samara. "It's not real! Snap out of it!"

"Donna, what's the heck is going on with them?" Lee asked.

"Somehow, they all are in the world based on their dreams they desire the most." Donna explained. "And I know why."

Donna took out her pink compact computer to scan the mirrors and examined the results until she found the reason of all this.

"It turns out that Nathan, Jane, Ella, and Samara has exposed a strong rose scent from that Rose Doll from before." Donna calculated.

"Bu what did she do to them?" Lee asked.

"She used her rose scent to send the others into their dream world within the mirrors." Donna explained. "But if we don't take them, they'll be trap forever. Plus, many people will go night night in the city."

As the team keep walking through the hallways, they got into an area where an army of rose puppets began to attack them.

"We must protect the others." Lee ordered. "No matter what, stay together."

As the girls jumped in the air, they each launch their power attack. Ellie fired a hail of light energy bolts and let out a powerful supersonic scream at the flying Rose Dolls. Donna summon a powerful leaf and metal tornado at the incoming Rose Dolls. Lee shot a beam of strong water and ice straight at the running Rose Dolls. Before Ellie could launch another attack, one Rose Doll unleashes a powerful rose scent directly toward her face. Coughing, Ellie was sinking inside the mirror and found herself in a matrix-themed world where her hair was a high ponytail and wore a black and orange full bodysuit armor.

"I'm inside a video game?" Ellie gasped in wonder. She then let out a bright grin. "AWESOME!"

In the battlefield, it wasn't looking too good for Donna and Lee. One Rose Doll release a strong rose scent directly at Donna's face and began to cough for the mirror to rise from behind and sucked inside to be a fancy restaurant wearing a beautiful purple fancy dress and long purple elbow-length gloves. She noticed that Nathan wore a black tuxedo suit and walked to her with a red rose on his hand.

"Can I say something to you?" Nathan asked causally. "Will you be my love forever?"

"Can I just say something crazy?" Donna gasped in amazement. She just knew that they were meant to be. "YES!"

Every mirror suddenly leaves the area and sunk themselves into the floor, leaving Lee completely worry and abandoned until she quickly started to cough by the rose scent and sucked inside the mirror.

* * *

As Lee woke up, she found herself inside an exquisite ice palace and gazed down at her new outfit as she was wearing a crystal-blue gown with a cape of gossamer frost. She looked around the icy palace as if she was the Snow Queen.

Realizing that she's in her dream she told her mother about, Lee waved her hand in the air as snow and ice whirled around her with her emotion of happiness. Out of the corner of her eyes, she smiled at her sisters wearing the same dress as hers, but in different color while holding the royal crown, specter, and orb. Lee's smile grew as her sisters began to admonishing her about her new role.

"You're amazing, sis!" Ellie beamed.

"You're the greatest leader of all!" Donna grinned.

"You're the best!" Ella smiled.

Lee was smiling at her sister's comments, but she knows that she was inside her dream world. She tries to snap out of it, but anything she does didn't work. Then, a ton of Rose Dolls gathered in a single file line and began to surround Lee slowly as they played a tune of lovely Nutcracker Suite in the air. Lee stood there in deep confusion until two Rose Dolls jumped up and blew out the rose scent into her face, which causes her to slip and fall onto the floor. But she had enough of this!

Increasingly upset, Lee's bottled-up emotions rose to the surface and released a powerful wave of icy power from her body as that power froze everything around her and she used her water power to wash them over. Thanks to Lee's water and ice powers, her mirror broke into pieces as she landed in an unknown place, but her dream dress was changed back into her ninja outfit. She quickly got herself up and saw a slender figure sitting nearby. The place was filled with grass with roses blossoming out and the figure was a beautiful rose woman with long blonde hair and wore a dark pink strapless leather suit with whit detached sleeves, black boots with high heels, and a red rose-shaped mask. Lee stood at her position in silence as she was ready to attack.

"I see you have broken your dream mirror." The rose woman said, her voice was sounded very seductive. "My name is Rosa Galicia and I'm the queen of my Rose Dolls."

"So _you're_ the one whose behind this!" Lee said with a snarl. "I won't allow you to do this to my friends and my sisters."

"Rose Dolls, attacks!" Rosa Galicia ordered.

Rose Dolls obeyed their leader's command and ran to attack Lee in order to create a beautiful dream within her, but Lee used her water powers to wash them to the wall and summon a giant whirlpool to defeat them. Unfortunately, Rosa Galicia unleashed several pink energy strings from her head and flew to wrap around Lee.

Look and feel your dream, Lee! Rosa Galicia spoke through Lee's mind. It only makes me stronger.

_Come on, Lee!_ Lee thought to herself. _Fight it! FIGHT IT!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still in their dream mirrors and having a blast on their based desire. Ella was enjoying her life as her lava golems were feeding her with fruits and massaging her back in deep relaxation. Samara was giving the crowd a big finale of her singing concert. Ellie was pulling out her light-energized laser gun to blast every single slime monsters at her sight in excitement. Nathan was playing a family game with his parents and won every single one. Donna was dancing with Nathan on the dance floor in romance while smirking at the saddened and grief Jane. And Jane was being carried by her teammates while holding a giant golden trophy in the air with the crowd going crazy for the team's victory.

* * *

As Lee was struggling to break free from the glowing strings, all Rose Dolls were surrounding her as they waited for their master's orders to be carry.

"Take this!" Rosa Galicia hissed. "Feel your dreams coming true. You know you want to."

Lee suddenly noticed her ninja outfit was changing back into her crystal-blue dress and her three sisters rising from the floor.

"You're awesome, sis!" Ellie beamed. "You're definitely deserve this!"

"You showed our enemies how its done!" Donna smiled. "We would never disobey you."

"You're the best leader, Lee!" Ella grinned. "And we will never doubt you again."

"They appreciate me." Lee gasped softly. "They really do. My dream must go on."

But her dream was cut short as she instinctively remembered what Saldana told her earlier, causing her blue spiritual aura to appear around her and her eyes blazed in bright blue.

"No!" Lee cried. "I can't give up!" She broke free from the strings and glared at Rosa Galicia. "Your strings won't work on me anymore! My family and friends are more important than my dream."

Lee lifted her hands in front of her and release a blast of ice straight at Rose Dolls, who screamed as they ran away from the attack.

"So, that is your weakness." Lee smiled. "My ice powers!"

"No!" Rosa Galicia shouted in fear. "You will not destroyed my plans! Keep away from me!"

But it was too late. Lee jumped high in the air and unleashed a powerful blizzard to freeze anything in her path, including the fleeing Rose Dolls and Rosa Galicia.

"NO!" Rosa Galicia screamed.

Thanks to Lee's blizzard, it quickly destroyed Rosa Galicia and Rose Dolls that returned the building back to normal with relative ease and every mirror broke into pieces to set everyone free, snapping them out of the dream world as well. While everyone were running our of the building, the others were searching for Lee and found her lying on the ground in the main room unconsciously.

"Lee, speak to me dude." Ellie pleaded in worry. "Do you need mouth to mouth?"

"Absolutely…not!" Lee moaned, putting her hand on Ellie's mouth. She got up slowly off the ground. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well, whenever you did it, you saved us all." Ella smiled. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem." Lee smiled back.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Nathan and Jane were talking about their today triumph joyously towards the sleeping Samara, bored Ella, and fascinating Donna while Lee was mediating with Saldana as she told her everything that she did.

"Impressive." Saldana grinned.

"But I did put my desires aside to save the ones I care about." Lee smiled.

"And that, Leona, is why you are a great leader." Saldana grinned calmly.

Meanwhile, Ellie brought out a large pizza with pepperoni and anchovies. But she detected a Rose Doll playing with Lee.

"Oh no!" Ellie screamed. "It's back! Lee, you've got to get ruin of it!"

"Calm down, Ellie." Lee spoke calmly. "It was only one who survive by my blizzard, so I took it in."

"And Phantom helped me change her from being bad to good." Donna added.

"Okay." Ellie sighed uneasy. But she quickly let out a bright smile. "But I have a pizza to share."

"Sweet!" The others smiled.

When the gang left the area with their own slice of pizza, Ellie then examined the Rose Doll carefully until she noticed that she was sharing a pizza with her.

"Heh, you're not too bad." Ellie giggled.


	11. Phantom Upgraded

At the dojo, Donna was uploading Phantom's program as the robot opened her eyes to observe the four girls. But she could only see Lee's uneasy look and Ellie's smile.

"Ladies, I give you the new and upgraded Phantom." Donna announced.

"Wow…!" Ellie breathed.

But Lee, Ella, and Samara were unimpressed by Phantom's new appearance. The robot wore a one piece style purple swimwear suit with a black star mosaic pattern and matching ankle high-heeled boots.

"I have upgraded her powers to be the perfect training too!" Donna explained.

"You sure?" Lee questioned, engulfing her hands in blue water energy. "Because I don't see Phantom as a challenge."

"Well then, let's do this!" Ella smiled, engulfing her hands in red flaming energy.

"Yeah!" Ellie agreed, engulfing her hands in orange light energy.

"I also programmed her with dozen of fighting skills style combined with her energy-based powers." Donna added. "Including the Foot Clan and the Kraang."

"Delightful." Samara admired, her claws engulfed in electrical energy.

"Then, this should be fun." Phantom smirked.

Ella charged first to release a mix blast of fire and earth directly at the robot, but Phantom swiftly dodged the attack and formed a strong pink energy ball between her hands to fire it directly at Ella, sending her to crash to the wall while releasing multiple pink hearts that produce an earsplitting buzz and shriek to send Samara crashing onto Ella. Lee charged in and send out a wave of water and ice, but Phantom jumped in the air to release a powerful jagged pink energy beam that send Lee flying onto Samara and Ella. Donna unleashed a tornado of razor sharp leaves and metal spikes, but Phantom stopped the attack with one hand and release a continuous pink energy to engulf her creator in an electrical whirlwind and send her towards Lee, Ella, and Samara. And Ellie fired a orange light energy beam before releasing a sound beam, which causes Phantom to block the attack with a pink force field and release several tentacular, vinelike projections to grow out and wrap around Ellie before conducting massive amounts of pink electrical energy and send her flying onto the other girls. But thanks to Ellie's supersonic scream, Saldana walked out of her room.

"What's going on?" Saldana demanded.

"Phantom, stop training program." Donna ordered.

"Absolutely." Phantom nodded.

Phantom swiftly helped the other girls from the floor. After a brief training session, the robot's energy improved fighting skills are proven to be very effective after she easily defeat against all five girls at once in combat.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Donna apologized. "But it was a bright and successful test."

"Successful?" Lee snapped. "Phantom nearly kill us!"

"Please." Phantom scoffed. "I can control my circuits."

"And what if you can't?" Lee retorted.

"Donatella has created a powerful robot and it's best to study out enemy's techniques." Saldana spoke wisely. "But you must use the robot wisely."

"Alert! Alert! Alert!" Phantom suddenly screeched.

"What's wrong with her now?" Lee asked in annoyance.

"I've detected that the Turtles are after the Kraang who has captured Spider Bytz." Phantom reported. "I also see your spider enemy coming below us on the rooftop."

"Let's go." Donna said.

* * *

On the rooftops, the Lotus Sisters set out to check below their home and only to find a frenzied Spider Fang being chased down by three Kraang droids.

"Spider Fang?" Lee, Donna, and Ellie gasped.

"Who?" Samara asked in confusion.

"Long story." Ella replied, before turning back to Spider Fang. "But I wonder what trouble that jerk got into this time?"

Spider Fang continues to blast out spider webs to keep the Kraang droids from catching up to him, but then he stopped his tracks once he spotted the girls in his way.

"Girls!" Spider Fang said in panic. "You got to help me! Those alien robots are after me!"

"Why?" Lee asked.

Before Spider Fang can explain what happened, he was captured by the Kraang, who fired an electric net at him and dragged him to the truck. But inside the lab, thanks to her upgrade, Phantom was already focused for taking immediate action on helping the girls.

"We have to help him!" Lee cried.

"And why is he our problem?" Ella scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He gives us nothing but trouble."

"First of all, he needs our help." Lee said sternly. "And second, the Kraang got him and I want to find out why."

"Fine." Ella sighed hardly. "But how are we suppose to catch him?"

To answer Ella's question, the Sonicruiser quickly arrived with Phantom inside of the vehicle in order for the team to chase down the Kraang's truck.

"Get in!" Phantom smiled.

"Good thing, I called backup with my M-Phone." Donna smirked.

After a lengthy battle on the streets with the Kraang's vehicle while using vehicle weapons against the enemy's missiles, Phantom quickly managed to park into the Kraang's getaway. Lee ran out of the black vehicle and observed the parking garage.

"There's no way out of there." Lee stated, turning to watch Ella, Ellie, Samara, Donna, and Phantom out of the vehicle. "Phantom, stay in the Sonicruiser."

"Oh come on!" Donna denied. "The Kraang know we're coming and Phantom help us."

"It's true." Phantom admitted as she showed off her weapons to the team.

"Whatever." Lee sighed in quick annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

But when the five girls went inside to investigate, they realize that the vehicle and Spider Fang both have disappeared inside the parking garage.

"They just vanished?" Ella questioned.

"Yeah, that's impossible." Samara agreed.

"There might be a secret door in here somewhere." Lee suggested. "Spread out."

"Phantom, use your scanner to pick up any clues." Donna ordered.

"As you wish." Phantom nodded her head as her eyes glowed blue to scan the area.

While investigating the crash site for clues with Phantom scanning the place, Leona began to show serious signs of jealously towards Phantom's new usefulness. She still continues to watch Phantom scanned the place and stopped for a result.

"I've got nothing." Phantom reported. "My scanner isn't picking up anything."

"Figures." Lee said in annoyance.

"That makes no sense." Donna said, trying to think hard. "There should be anything at our trail, but the Kraang left no trace at all."

"So where could it be?" Ella asked.

That's when Ellie and Samara both accidentally stumbled upon the switch behind a nearby wall.

"Uh, guys?" Ellie spoke.

"You may want to take a look at this." Samara gulped.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Phantom turned to the girls and spotted the the Kraang computer opening on the wall. They ran to Samara and Ellie and stared at the device in awe.

"Wow." Ella breathed.

"A Kraang computer!" Donna gasped happily. She then smiled at the girls. "Nice job, you two!"

"You're welcome." Samara and Ellie grinned proudly.

"Can it tell us where the Kraang went?" Lee questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Donna replied, turning back to Phantom. "Phantom, you must access the database."

"You got it." Phantom nodded her head.

Phantom's index finger plugged into the computer to try and gain access to find any potentially useful information, but she only winded up destroying it entirely and harming herself that exploded and send the girls flying to the floor.

"Great Donna!" Lee snapped. "Not only we lose the Kraang, but Phantom blew it in seconds!"

"Poor robot." Ella said with a frown.

"Must be some electric surge." Donna suggested, checking at Phantom on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Phantom responded, starting to surge again. "Just need a few adjustment."

"But what about the Kraang?" Lee asked.

"Why should we?" Samara scoffed.

"Yeah, Spider Fang is their problem now." Ella concurred.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Donatella was inside her lab and carefully trying to diagnose Phantom's condition as she was trying to find the problem and repaired her puppet robot.

"Phantom's memory core isn't too much damage, but it seems that the Kraang security computer was too complex for her to handle." Donna explained.

"English, please?" Ella said with a sigh.

"I should be able to download the Kraang computer." Donna stated, turning to unconscious Phantom. "She might take a little time to fix."

"How long?" Lee asked.

"My guess…a while." Donna replied.

While Donna was repaired after _a while_, Phantom's lengthy repairs began to quickly eat away at the other girls' patience.

"So, we already know that the Kraang took Spider Fang." Samara restated. "What if they got the portal working again like you guys mentioned before?"

"And that's what we need to find out." Lee said, turning to the slight opening lab door with a shout. "How's it going, Donna?"

"Still working on it!" Donna responded.

That's when Lee decided to walk in the lab with a grim look on her face.

"Okay Donna." Lee sighed calmly. "I can't take it anymore. Give it a rest."

"I almost got it." Donna said, adding a new gear. "Just need a few touches."

"Donna, you got to shut down Phantom." Lee said.

"What?" Donna gasped a bit. "Shutting her entire system?"

"She's just too dangerous." Lee stated.

Unaware to both Lee and Donna, Phantom activated her sound ears to overhear the conversation that left her feeling shock and anger as she continues to listen.

"We need her, Lee." Donna pleaded. "The Kraang and the Foot styles are more than ever for Phantom."

"It's not worth the risk." Lee refused. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Okay." Donna sighed sadly. "I'll take care of it."

"Sorry, Donna." Lee said with a frown.

As Lee left the lab, Donna became deeply sad and worried. Shutting down Phantom is like shutting her best friend. But before she could get started, Phantom was already standing up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whoa!" Donna gasped in shock.

"Are you really gonna shut me down?" Phantom demanded.

"Heh, heh." Donna smiled in a pretending way. "Don't worry about it." She levitated a wretch to her hand. "Just a little reboot and you'll feel all better."

"Sorry, Donna." Phantom snarled, unwilling to be shut down. "That's not gonna happen."

Once Donna's scream expand from the lab to the living room, the four other girls ran inside to find Donna being incapacitate in an electrical whirlwind. After they got her out, Phantom immediately locked them inside Donatella's lab and quickly left somewhere.

"We're locked." Lee said, trying to open the door.

"Open this door, you oversize robot puppet!" Ella shouted.

"Donna, I've told you that Phantom is too dangerous!" Lee yelled angrily at Donna. "Now she's out there probably trashing the city!"

"I'll fix it!" Donna snapped. "We just need to get out of here!"

"Help! Help! Help!" Ellie screamed, banging head on the doors.

"What are you doing?" Samara hissed. "You want Saldana to…?"

But it was too late. Saldana had already set the girls free and gave them a firm look.

"Not only its late, but Phantom ran away for a mission to find the Kraang after she told me what happened here." Saldana said sternly.

"We know, Mother." Lee said with a frown. But it quickly changed into a determined look. "But we will find her."

* * *

After the girls left the lab, they had quickly set off in the Sonicruiser to find Phantom as they hoped that she hasn't gone rogue in they city. Upon finding the robot using a tracking device that Donna managed to install, Phantom stepped into a Port-a-potty and disappeared into it, much to the girls' utter confusion.

"Huh?" Samara gasped in deep confusion.

"I don't get it." Ella said in slight confusion.

"But she was right there." Donna exclaimed. "She walked inside."

"Nothing." Lee said, opening the port potty door to see nothing. "She's gone."

"Wait a minute!" Ellie smiled in realization. "I saw this at the magic show once last week. The secret door is to close it."

To the team's luck, Michelle was somehow able to reveal that the port-a-potty actually was a portal.

"Ta-da!" Ellie grinned proudly.

"Okay, now that just scary for Ellie." Samara admitted.

"I agree." Ella nodded in agreement.

"It's some kind of Kraang faraway portal." Donna calculated. "It might be why they disappeared all the time."

Donna pressed her finger to the portal and then her arm until it began to suck her, Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Samara inside of it.

* * *

Inside the portal, the Lotus Sisters discovered that it led them to a secluded base that belonged to The Kraang. They also discovered that the base acts as a prison for every single one of the mutants that had faced the girls in the recent and distant past before only Samara joined in: Omalgae, Spider Fang, Spy-Zard, Copperconda, and The Vamp-Bats. But they quickly noticed Phantom was at the main computer of the base, which really proves that she was actually on their side all along and she was trying to both gain the girls' trust and trying to rescue the other mutants.

"I knew she was good all along." Donna smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Ella whispered. "We're got company."

The girls watched the Kraang quickly catch on to Phantom's plan and ready to attack.

"We got to help her." Donna said.

"Let's go." Lee ordered.

The girls jumped in the scene as both the sisters and Phantom worked side by side to stop the invading droids. That's when the Kraang released the brainwashed Omalgae and Spider Fang.

"The ones that are the Lotus Sisters must be destroyed!" Spider Fang snarled while under Kraang's control.

"Is it me, or is Spider Fang less Spider Fang and more Kraangy?!" Ellie screamed as she dodged Spider Fang's attack.

The girls began to attack the mind-controlled mutants, but they're too powerful for them to defeat.

"What do we do now, Lee?" Ella questioned.

"Because we are out of options." Samara added.

"Well, I do." Phantom smiled.

"Phantom, can you open the portal?" Donna smiled. "Because we're getting our of here."

"Not a problem." Phantom winked her right eye.

Phantom used her fingers to plug into the computer system in order to rescue the girls, releases all of the captured mutants from their chambers, and re-open the portal back to Earth.

"Later, Ladies." Spider Fang shouted with a grin. "Because it's every mutant spider for themselves!"

While Spider Fang and the other mutants escaped into the portal, the girls were able to escape. All except for Phantom, who wasn't able to leave due to her being the only one to keep the portal open.

"Come on!" Lee shouted. "We're leaving!"

"Hurry up, Phantom!" Ella yelled.

"Move!" Samara hollered.

"I can't!" Phantom yelled back. "I have to keep the portal open for you girls to escape!"

"What?" Ellie gasped. "But what about you?"

"We're not leaving without you!" Donna shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Phantom replied with a smile.

"We don't have a choice." Donna told the girls sadly.

While Phantom continues to attack the Kraang and keeping the portal open, the girls escaped through the portal in a nick of time. Phantom turned back to the computer as the Kraang were trying to attack her with everything they got.

"Bye, Donna." Phantom whispered with a tear flowing down her left eye.

Phantom then attacked the main computer, destroying several Kraang droids nearby and herself in the explosion.

* * *

Back on Earth, the girls got up from the ground and turned around to find out that the completely inactive head of Phantom actually came up through the portal with them.

"Phantom." Donna whimpered in sadness. "Uh no."

"Dude, she saved us." Ellie breathed.

"She saved all of us." Ella corrected with a frown.

"We owe her a lot." Samara nodded.

"You're right, Donna." Lee apologized. "I should have trusted you."

"I created her to to be intelligent and being of life." Donna stated in sadness. "But she evolved a lot more quicker than I thought."

Suddenly, the eyes of Phantom's head began to glow and projected an image of Phantom sitting on the couch to face the camera with full attention.

"Hello, Donna." Phantom spoke with a smile. "It's me. If you're watching this, I'm no longer here. I hope my demise didn't cause you any stress. I've made a few changes on a full and complete design of me in your laptop file. I hope you that you can love my daughter…as much as I loved spending time with you and your family."

As the image of smiling Phantom went off, the girls walked over to comfort the crying Donna.

"Donna, I'm sorry about Phantom." Ellie said, placing her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Me two." Samara agreed.

"Me three." Ella nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Donna smiled.

"So, are you building another Phantom and her daughter?" Lee asked with a grin.

"You know I will." Donna beamed.

Donna and the other girls gave a moment of silence for their fallen robotic ally, though Donatella will indeed repair Phantom and her daughter someday in the near future.


	12. Of Golem and Woman

Outside, three teenagers walked out of the pizza place and on the streets after a tutoring session. They were Jane, Nathan, and Jane's older brother Austin. There's times that Austin always bother Jane during her days with Nathan.

"I seriously love that new style pizza." Austin smiled. "It got my stomach stuffed."

"Thanks for hanging out with our date, Austin." Jane snarled. "We really needed your company."

"You're welcome." Austin smiled with sarcasm.

"Whoa." Nathan smirked at Jane. "Who said this was a date, Jane?"

Jane smiled back. She has been flirting with Nathan ever since he tutored her that Donna assigned them to do, but she will always be protective of Nathan and tried her best to watch out for him.

Suddenly, a small but harmless rat was running across the street that obviously surprises Nathan in a quick second.

"I can't believe someone's big as you is afraid of a rat." Jane grinned with a laugh.

Following the rat, a small goblin had appeared which Nathan immediately took a liking to it. But he and the others were unaware that something was watching only Austin from behind.

"And I can't believe that rat was afraid of this creature." Nathan smiled, picking up the black goblin. "It's friendly."

"It looked like a goblin." Austin explained. "They are very rare through past centuries in past times."

"Can my brother ever shut up?" Jane whispered, rolling her eyes in boredom. "He's worse in scientific intelligence than Donna."

"Well, in going to take care of it for a moment." Nathan decided, sitting behind Jane on her motorcycle. "See you later, Austin."

"Sure, Jane. Ditch me again." Austin muttered in annoyance. "I just wish that she and Nathan are always going off to…" He noticed that something strange emerged from its hiding place and started to sneak behind him. "What the heck?!"

* * *

In the fortress dojo, Lee was standing on her position for Saldana to start the lesson while Donna, Ellie, Ella, and Samara were sitting on their mats to watch their leader facing off with their blindfolded sensei.

"I don't know about this, Mother." Lee said in worry. "Are you sure this is fair?"

"I assure you that it's fair for you to learn this most important lesson." Saldana assured, putting a white bandana on her face to cover her eyes.

Lee then lunged at her mother using both water and ice powers from her hands, but Saldana had evaded all of her daughter's attacks in a nick of speed.

"When your eyes are covered, you must only rely on your other keen senses to detect and overcome your foe." Saldana explained.

After a little while longer, Saldana defeats Lee with ease, causing the other girls to snicker at her. For that reason, Saldana then hits the four of them on the back of their heads.

"It is not hard to allow loudmouths to…" Saldana said. She quickly paused her voice as she collapsed behind Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Samara and then stood up with her eyes lit up with a bright grey color. "Girls, you all will fall."

When her loud scold scared her four daughters and cat friend, Saldana was able to calm herself after a familiar face repeatedly flashed in her mind.

"Mother, are you alright?" Lee asked in worry.

"I'm fine." Saldana replied quietly. "It's just…something wrong. I need some alone time for now."

Donna, Samara, and Ella walked out of the dojo with Ellie whispering about Saldana's weird behavior behind them. But Lee gave the silent Saldana one last look and walked out of the dojo with a sad frown on her face.

* * *

In Donna's lab, Ellie was licking her strawberry hard lollipop that she brought early afternoon.

"Do you know what's wrong with Mother?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe because some massive headache coming up." Donna guessed. "She just need to mediate to wear it off."

"Could be." Ellie said with a shrug.

With Ellie licking on her lollipop, Donna can't focus on her working experiments.

"Ellie!" Donna yelled. "You're making so much noise with that candy! Keep it down!" She turned back to her experiments. "I'm trying to finish the Retro-Myth here!"

But Ellie was too happy to listen. She kept licking loudly on her tasty strawberry hard lollipop while sitting on her sister's desk. Unfortunately, a huge chunk of the hard lollipop fell off and landed in a jar full of the solution, causing it to change colors.

"Always ruined my stuff." Donna muttered.

Donna then turned back to Ellie, who quickly hided the solution to prevent from getting really enraged.

"Hey girls!"

Donna and Ellie turned around to see Nathan walking in the lab with a greeting smile on his face.

"Nathan!" Donna smiled dreamily. But she quickly let out a glare at Jane, who was walking behind Nathan. "Jane."

"Donatella." Jane said coolly, ignoring the glare from Donna.

"I came to see if you girls could look after this." Nathan said, holding a black creature that quite resembled as a Hopkinsville goblin.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Ellie gushed in delight. She took the away from Nathan and placed him on the desk. "Can we keep him?"

"Do you realize that Mother will be the judge of it, right?" Donna reminded.

"Yeah." Jane agreed, not aware of both Nathan and Donna'a odd looks in their faces. "What of that thing goes nuts and wreck her nerve? He could torture her for months."

"Something's seriously wrong with you." Donna snapped.

Ellie turned back to the creature and found it licking the dark green and pink beaker, causing her to react in worry. But it was too late for her to do anything. She watched the creature changing in horror. Now, the creature has dark pink fur with little claws, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and two big pink gemstones over his eyes.

"No, no, no!" Ellie muttered. "What have I done?"

"Everything okay, Ellie?" Nathan asked.

"What? No. Everything's cool." Ellie quickly smiled, grabbing the goblin from behind her back. "I'll leave now."

Ellie took off running out of the lab and ran into her bedroom, leaving Nathan and Donna giving their odd looks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana was quietly meditating in front of the picture of her family. But it didn't calm her long enough when her younger sister Vela's face flashed through her mind again.

"No!" Saldana exclaimed, her mind was beginning to struggle. "I've defeated you, sister! You were gone!"

"I'm never gone, sister." Vela smiled. "I live because you live. We're sisters, after all."

"I'm no sister to you!" Saldana yelled. "Get out of my mind!"

"I'm deeper than your mind." Vela continued. "You will everything to me, sister!"

"You have no control over me!" Saldana shouted.

"Oh, but I do." Vela grinned evilly. "I already have what I came for."

When Vela was out of Saldana's mind, she found herself back to her dojo and breathed hardly in sweat.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ellie was searching through the fridge for her mutated goblin.

"Okay, I've got that goblin to sleep in my room." Ellie said to herself. "So, all I need is food and drink for him to be satisfied. I'll call him Pink Hallow. Perfect!"

"Ellie." Lee spoke.

Ellie jumped in fright and turned around to notice that Lee, Donna, Ella, Nathan, Jane, and Samara gave her their strange but odd looks.

"What are you babbling about?" Ella asked.

"Nothing!" Ellie replied coolly. "Just nothing."

"I need ice for my head." Saldana said weakly. "But I need something cold to eat."

"You sure you're okay?" Ellie questioned, standing behind the fridge after she closed it. "Because you're becoming really suspicious about your _alone_ time, Mother."

"You dare to question _me_?" Saldana snarled.

That's made Saldana increasingly mad and began to attack both Ellie and the other gang while she was completely under Vela's control. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Nathan, Samara, and Jane managed to pin Saldana down at one point, but she then jumped free on the table and claimed something that everyone knows that her feminine voice was accompanied by another, though this one was definitely much more stern.

"I already got what I've came for." Saldana said sinisterly. "Soon, this city will be mine!"

Saldana let out a sharp gasp and her eyes fluttered shut as she sank to the table. She woke up and felt her head hurt.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Lee shouted in worry.

"What happened?" Nathan inquired.

"My sister Vela has returned." Saldana replied weakly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vela was pondering over her processing plans on a rooftop in the city.

"Alright, my golem warriors." Vela smiled evilly. "You know what you have to do. Attack!"

The giant psychic golems obeyed their master's orders and began to invade the city with few screaming people running for their lives to satisfy Vela from above.

"Such beautiful chaos." Vela said, her smile grew. "Soon, this world will bow to me."

* * *

Up in the fortress, everyone were watching a news report about the enormous golems one by one invading the city, resulting the utter chaos.

"Golems?" Jane gasped. "They're pretty giant than I remember."

"And stronger than ever, Jane." Nathan added.

"We really used your help, Mother." Lee said firmly to Saldana. "Last time, you took Aunt Vela down with your amazing powers."

"Last time was different, Leona." Saldana said sternly. "My sisters has grown more powerful. And that's a force that I can't no longer bear."

Outside, the girls were driving in their Patrol Karts on the streets with the psychic golems chasing after them from behind. But they were actually chasing after Ellie, who was street-skiing on the karts.

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Ellie shouted.

"Because we have to lead them away!" Samara shouted back.

"And you're easy to be bait anyway!" Ella added.

To the team's surprise, the giant psychic golems gathered in their way in front of them. They can't get pass them in time. Luckily, Lee was there to send powerful missiles at the golems while driving inside the Sonicruiser.

"Let's get them!" Lee ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana was calmly meditating in her dojo as she was trying to have strength in order to not let her younger sisters infected her mind. But it wasn't strong enough.

"Join me, sister!" Vera echoed. "We can rule the city together!"

"No!" Saldana screamed. "Get out of my mind!"

"It doesn't matter." Vela smiled. "You always be my big suffer."

* * *

Back in the streets, the team were still fighting against the psychic golems. With Ella driving, only Donna and Nathan attacked the golem in front of them while Jane attacked them from behind.

"No one messes with Jane Lincoln!" Jane yelled.

But Jane spoke too soon. One giant psychic golem grabbed her in a nick of speed from the kart.

"Jane!" Nathan gasped. He turned to Ella. "Ella, turn the car around!"

Ella obeyed as she turned the kart around to follow after the golem that took Jane from them. But it was too late. Jane and several other humans are captured by the golems to become prisoners for Vela.

"Jane!" Nathan cried in sadness.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay? Miss?"

Hearing that familiar voice woke Jane up to find herself in a cage with her older brother Austin, who was examining her Skullgirl crime outfit, much to her annoyance.

"Oh great." Jane groaned. But she quickly disguises her voice so her older brother won't recognize her. "Um, sorry. Where are we?"

Then, Jane and Austin stopped their talk to overhear Vela's evil plot towards ordinary people, who were also trapped inside their cage.

"Welcome, guests." Vela spoke with a scary smile on her face. "There's no need to fear. I'm here to fulfill my conquest."

"Let us out, you _monster_!" Jane shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vela refused. "I already unlock the secrets of the ultimate army. My Golem People. And you _all_ become that army."

That's when Jane narrowed her silver blazing eyes in rage.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the girls and Nathan were stirring on the couch while explaining Saldana what happened to Jane and the city.

"My sister entered my mind once again." Saldana explained. "She was trying to see me as an unique. With that, she will create an army of golem people."

"_We've_ got to stop her, Mother." Ella said determinedly.

"I already _told_ you." Saldana said sternly. "She's too powerful, even for me."

"But, Mother, one time we can use your help is now." Lee declined softly.

"Enough!" Saldana cried. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I will not put you all in danger again."

"We believe in you, Saldana." Nathan spoke softly. "We need your help and so does Jane."

Saldana moaned in disagreement, leaving her daughters and allies glancing at her in sadness. Then, they began to gear up to rescue Jane and the other people. That's when Ellie grabbed Pink Hallow to her small pocket bag as her own secret weapon.

* * *

As the girls found the secret but abandoned building, they all hid behind the wall entrance and heard Vela planning to transform Austin first to become the perfect human golem. Nathan caught Jane at the corner of his eye.

"There's Jane!" Nathan gasped silently. He then spotted Austin with Jane. "And Austin?"

"We can't let anyone see us, Nathan." Donna whispered. "You have to free them."

"On it." Nathan nodded.

Then, Lee felt a hand touching on her left shoulder and turned to notice her mother behind them as she was ready to help them to cease Vela's plot.

"Mother?" Lee gasped.

"It's time for my sister to be defeated once more." Saldana said bravely.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Lee smiled.

But one of the golems spotted them and alerted his master to their presence, causing Vela to turn and face her older sister and the others.

"Oh, she won't!" Vela grinned. "Golems, attack!"

"Let's go!" Lee ordered.

Just when Vela was about to gain control over Saldana again, Ellie was ready to unleashes his secret weapon in order to end her aunt's mind games.

"Not for long!" Ellie shouted. "Go Pink Hallow!"

Ellie opened her pocket bag and let Pink Hallow burst out to attack Vela by.

"Is that Nathan's goblin?" Donna asked in confusion.

"Absolutely not!" Ellie quickly denied.

"We'll talk about_ that_ later." Donna sneered.

* * *

Leaving her daughters to deal with the golems and Nathan to free the human captives while helping them escape out of the building, Saldana began to chase after Vela, who was cornering her older sister on top of a dangerous roof.

"It won't let you escape this time!" Saldana shouted.

"Who said I was escaping from you?" Vela smirked.

Using her psychic powers to read Saldana's moves, Vela puts up a strong defense against her magic ninja sister. Saldana slowly tried to catch her breath while trying to get up.

"That's right." Vela grinned evilly. "Bow to your queen. You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Saldana said with a sly grin. She took out her white ribbon and covered her eyes. "Let's fight this."

With Vela was no longer to see through her, Saldana took a huge advantage in the fight against her younger sister with her strong white magic, tossing Vela over the edge of the building roof.

"NO!" Vela screamed while falling off to crash to the ground.

"Good-bye, sister." Saldana smiled boldly.

Saldana took off her white ribbon and walked off to rejoin her four daughters with her nightmare had finally come to an end.


	13. The Collide Project Part 1

On the dark and silent night, the villains (Kage, several Shadow Ninjas, Kraka, Cristina, and Star) were all tracking down the Lotus Sisters and quickly spying on them from behind a billboard.

"Kage, Lady Shaded didn't really authorize your little operation." Kraka commented.

"Yeah, what if your mother noticed this?" Cristina agreed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Silence! I'm in charge while my mother's in Japan." Kage reminded coldly. "Now, quiet and let's move."

The Lotus girls were jumping onto each rooftop for fun and workout, but Lee halted her tracks to notice something strange around her and her team.

"Hold it, girls!" Lee said quietly. "I sensed that we aren't alone here."

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "We have a spy here on us."

Elie quickly looked at the nearby kitten with a smile, not hearing both Ella and Samara groaning in annoyance.

"No." Donna hissed silently. "It's something else."

"Shadow, attack!" Kage ordered out loud.

Then, the villains quickly confront the heroes and engage them in a large fight. While Kraka, Star, the Shadow Ninjas, and Cristina were too busy fighting against Ella, Ellie, Samara, and Donna to their own personal previous battles, Lee was dueling with Kage as she always does during many of their close encounters. That will be the perfect time for Lee to tell Kage about the truth of how Lady Shade is not his mother and that Saldana actually is his real mother.

"Kage, listen!" Lee said firmly. "There's something you should know. It's about your mother. Your _real_ mother. Your real name is Shōri."

"What?!" Kage exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock. "You mean that woman who fought Lady Shade knew my name as Shōri? But…I…"

Suddenly, an sudden earthquake interrupted the conversation and caught all of them off-guard. With no other choice, Lee was able to push Kage out of harm's way, but a nearby tower fell right behind to her. As the villains have already escaped, Lee's sisters and her Cy friend quickly moved the bricks out of the away to free their leader until they discovered that she was okay.

"Oh, thank goodness.!" Ellie cried, hugging her oldest sister. "We thought you were a goner!"

"Yeah." Lee sighed in sadness, looking around to notice that Kage was out of her sight. _He's gone. I could've changed everything by talking with him. He must know who he really is._

* * *

Back in the fortress lab, Donna was showing Ella, Samara, and Ellie on where the epicenter of all of the earthquakes seems to be and that the recent earthquakes have been occuring in such a pattern that had some form of technology may be responsible for each and every single one of of them.

"Here's what I discovered." Donna explained. "The earthquakes are happening in a not random pattern."

"Is that awesome or seriously bad?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"_Seriously_ bad, Ellie." Samara replied with a stern look.

"I also got weird energy readings." Donna continued. "But it shows that some unknown tech is causing these random earthquakes."

"Do you girls wonder who has that kind of technology?" Ella questioned.

That's when Donna, Ellie, and Samara's eyes widened in shock and realization.

* * *

And as for Lee, she was walking in the dojo and faced towards her mediating mother about her failed mission to talk to Kage on joining with his real family.

"Mother, I tried to tell Kage that you're his mother." Lee spoke. "He was confused, but he escaped."

"I've sensed that your heart is in the right place." Saldana sighed calmly. "It's time that he knows the truth."

"Maybe, we should tell the other girls about it, Mother." Lee said in concern.

"Of course." Saldana sighed with a frown.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ella, Donna, Samara, and Ellie sat on their mats as they were ready to listen what Saldana and Lee had to say to them.

"This is difficult, but its time you all know the truth. The child I've thought I lost in the fire. Shōri…is…Kage. My son." Saldana said calmly. "It turned out that Lady Shade stole Shōri from me and was raised by her as 'her' son, and trained him as a deadly ninja."

"But…this…it can't be." Donna muttered sharply.

"It must be some kind of joke." Ella breathed hardly.

"Kage is _our_ lost brother?" Ellie gasped in shock.

"That does explained his strange aura was similar to all of you when we battled him and his goons." Samara admitted. "Trust me, I can sense it through my sharp cat smell."

"Mother, he's still our enemy." Ella protested. "He was raised by Lady Shade."

"Yeah, how could we ever trust him?" Donna agreed.

"There is good in him." Saldana responded, looking at the family picture. "I know it. The truth must be told."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lady Shade's dark dimensional hideout, the villains were all discussing about who are the secret weapons that Lady Shade had brought to the team.

"Mother should have been back hours ago with her _new_ secret member." Kage sighed impatiently.

"There are rumors that she was experimented with her lost left eye years ago and replaced it with an electronic eye engine." Star said with a smile.

"Fascinating." Mela and Maya said in unison.

"Awesome." Kira beamed evilly.

"Not interesting to me." Cristina scoffed.

"All I know is that they were taken by the Kraang and used the Myth-Blood combined with her electronic eye." Kraka said sinisterly.

Suddenly, the black automatic door opened with all of the Shadow Ninjas bowing in unison as Lady Shade proudly entered in. That cause Kage, Kraka, Star, Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira to bow down as well.

"Mother." Kage greeted.

"Lady Shade." Kraka greeted as well.

"My, dear Ruby. You look terrible." Lady Shade said strictly. She sat on her throne. "I have return and brought the most deadly assassin in Japan. Tigress!"

That's when a menacing female humanoid were-cat came in. She was a slender through athletic build woman with a curvaceous body. She has long black hair, piercing orange eyes, and fair skin. She also wore a orange zip-up bodysuit with a black stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes along with matching boots and black gloves. In Japan, she was known a swift and agile fighter in hand-to-hand combat who used her miniaturized technology eye that allows her to have an amazing speed and power, which enabled her with dark energy bolt projection, enhanced vision, and optic blasts. Kraka, Star, Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira started to become stunned to see such a menacing yet striking creature. But Kage wasn't really interesting in her.

"At your service, mistress." Tigress greeted in respect.

"That woman is your _secret_ room, Mother?" Kage snickered. "Another woman disaster?"

"Cute." Tigress snapped, looking around to glare at the members. "And this is the Shadow Clan you told me about? How _predictable_."

Kage growled at the comment as his hand engulfed in dark energy and was ready to strike. But swiftly Tigress dodged the attack in a nick of speed and unleashes a sudden barrage of dark orange energy at Kage, sending him to the floor in pain.

"Tigress, can I offer you some refreshments?" Star smiled, stepping in the quick fight.

"Green tea." Tigress replied coldly.

"Got it." Star smiled.

Star zoomed out of the room and brought out a plate of green tea in a brownish-red cup, which Tigress gently grabbed it and took a quick drink out of it.

"For now, Tigress is my new second-in-command." Lady Shade announced.

"What?!" Kage exclaimed in rage. "I earned_ that_ job fair and square!"

"Enough!" Lady Shade hissed. "Tigress, you will find and capture Saldana and her daughters." She glared firmly at the concerned Kage. "Kage, do _not_ disobey her."

* * *

Elsewhere, Nathan and Jane were exploring the rooftops in the city to keep a sharp eye out for any crime occurring through the night.

"So, Nathan, I was wondering if we should do something fun." Jane whispered.

"Then, what do you call this?" Nathan asked with a sly but playful grin.

"You know, us together in a _very_ comfortable manner." Jane answered flirty.

Nathan smiled as he and Jane gazed at each other's eyes. Suddenly, they heard and spotted the Kraang down in a secluded alley way as they are all in a single file line stepping into some type of portal, one by one.

"The Kraang!" Nathan exclaimed. "They're so many of them."

"What do you think they're doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's check it out." Nathan responded.

Nathan and Jane quickly jumped down and managed to defeat the final Kraang droid that was about to enter. Nathan instinctively pressed a button that causes the apparent portal to dissipate before the little piece of Kraang Tech then fell to the ground.

"Let's take it to Donna." Nathan remarked.

"What not taking it to a_ real_ laboratory?" Jane asked.

"Trust me, Donna is _way_ ahead than more scientists." Nathan responded.

* * *

In the fortress lab, Donna was inspecting the Kraang Tech while Nathan then showed her and the others about the button to activate the portal.

"And then, press this button and portable portal." Nathan explained.

"Whoa. This is priceless." Donna smiled in amazement. "I'm _definitely_ keeping this for safekeeping."

"Could it be the reason for all those earthquakes?" Samara wondered. "We should test it."

"I don't know, Sam." Lee said unsurely. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, if you girls are gonna thinking all day, I'm going in." Jane said boldly.

"No way!" Ella protested. "That's extremely crazy, reckless, and out of control." Her stern look changed into a sly smile. "I'm going first."

Ella then jumped directly into the portal, leaving Jane and Samara growling in frustration.

"Don't forget us!" Jane and Samara shouted, jumping into the portal together.

"And me!" Nathan yelled, following after Jane and Samara into the portal.

"Nathan, wait for me!" Donna called out, running after Nathan into the portal.

"Can't let them go alone, dude." Ellie said to Lee.

After watching Ellie diving into the portal, Lee was reluctantly forced into the portal as well. But after the team went through the strange-looking portal, another earthquake caused Donna's lab to rattle a bit, causing the portal to deactivate itself and leaving the team stuck on the other side.

* * *

Upon entering, the team was greatly intrigued by the countless number of portal doorways and the suprisingly impressive views of the other dimensions.

"Okay, this is weird." Ella said, freaking out.

"Wow." Donna breathed. "It's like some sort of dimensional travel. The Kraang must used it as a gateway."

"But there's a lot of doors here." Lee ordered. "Find a door that leads us home."

"But look at this!" Jane exclaimed.

When Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Nathan, and Samara gathered around Jane to look into one dimension, they actually saw the 1987 incarnations of the Lotus Sisters, Jane, and Nathan in one of the portal views! They are so much different than them as they both have different hairstyles and outfits. Right now, Lee has short black wavy hair with blue streaks and wore a blue short-hemline top, blue thigh-high boots and blue miniskirt with long steel blue wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Ella has long, curly black hair to her waist with red streaks and wore a red short-hemline top, red thigh-high boots and red miniskirt with long steel red wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Donna has black shoulder-length hair with purple streaks and wore a purple short-hemline top, purple thigh-high boots and purple miniskirt with long steel purple wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Ellie has black ponytailed hair with orange streaks and wore a orange short-hemline top, orange thigh-high boots and orange miniskirt with long steel orange wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Samara has short curly black hair and wore a black zip-up bodysuit with a dark grey stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes along with matching boots and black gloves, Nathan has black spiky hair and wore a yellow T-shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, and Jane has dark short curly hair and wore a black form-fitting bodysuit with cropped black gloves, black ankle high boots, and hooded black cloak with grey lining. But in the 1987 world, Lee has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and blue on the right side and wore a striped blue-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark blue boots, Ella has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and red on the right side and wore a striped red-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark red boots, Donna has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and purple on the right side and wore a striped purple-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark purple boots, Ellie has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and orange on the right side and wore a striped orange-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark orange boots, Samara has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and charleston green on the right side and wore a striped charleston green-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark green boots, Nathan has spiky hunter green hair and wore a yellow-and-black armored skintight bodysuit and blue armor boots, and Jane has long black hair and wore a black leotard decorated with a belt and black ankle boots.

"It's us!" Ellie exclaimed, seeing the 1987 versions of herself and the others. "Why do _we_ look like weirdos?

"Is that suppose to be Nathan?" Ella questioned, gazing at the cautious Nathan.

"Nice bodysuit." Donna gushed with a dreamy sigh.

"Guys, look!" Lee called.

Ella, Donna, Ellie, Nathan, Jane, and Samara walked over to Lee and gazed at the portals that was too similar to them due to seeming too many Kraang flying around the air.

"Could that be…Dimension X?" Samara gasped.

"Freaky." Jane breathed in awe.

"The home of the Kraang." Ella said sternly.

"That place is freaking me out!" Ellie whimpered, getting scared.

"Hold it." Nathan whispered. He quickly used his powers to read voice through his mind. "I've sensed that someone is watching us."

Suddenly, a few large Biotroids began to exit out of the doorway and started to attack the heroes aggressively.

"Get ready, team!" Lee instructed.

The team used their powers to work together to destroy several of the pugnacious Kraang droids, but one was managed to knock Ellie, Lee, and Ella through a portal that zapped them into the alley ground in New York City. They are relieved that they are back in their home town, but they were too upset that the others are still trapped.

"The others are trapped in there!" Lee gasped in shock.

"Yeah, along with the portal in there!" Ella growled. "This is all your fault, Lee! If you haven't…!"

"Enough!" Ellie shouted in frustration. "We can't play the blame game right now!"

"We've got to head back to the fortress and traveled back inside." Lee said to her two sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Tigress and Kage were sitting on a nearby rooftop and watched Lee, Ella, and Ellie walking by the alley.

"Kage, you have your instructions." Tigress reminded.

That's when Tigress jumped down from the rooftop and stopped the girls in their tracks.

"Who the heck is that?" Ella exclaimed.

"You may call me Tigress." Tigress grinned.

"You sure?" Ellie smiled. "Because I was just about to call you that."

"Summon your master." Tigress demanded. "I haven't got all day."

"No way, freak show!" Ella snapped.

"Fine by me." Tigress smirked.

Tigress began to fire two striking dark energy bolts from her feet at Lee, Ella, and Ellie. But they all dodged the attack and tires to use their own elemental attacks on her. Unfortunately, Tigress was proven to be surprisingly powerful and the girls found themselves seriously overwhelmed by both her and her power very quickly.

"Guys, we should take to the high ground." Ellie advised to Lee and Ella.

Unfortunately for the girls, Tigress pursued after them with her speed from her eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, only Jane, Nathan, Samara, and Donna were manage to grab and push the very last Bio-droid through one of the portals to Dimension X.

"That was too easy." Samara smirked.

"You said it." Jane agreed with a nod.

But, after forcing an odd, big worm creature through the dimensional exit with stunners, several Kraang were fully aware of the foursome spying on them as they send a large squad of ordinary Kraang droids through a portal to confront them.

"Surrender now or not surrender will be less motivated." The Kraang commanded.

"What now?" Nathan whispered.

"Play along." Donna whispered back.

To much for their total reluctance, the quartet raised their arms in the air as a surrender.

* * *

Back on the city rooftop, Lee, Ella, and Ellie were still immersed in a tough battle against Tigress. In the chaos, Ella was pinned down on the ground in pain when Tigress quickly cartwheeled through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet against Ella's chest before she unleashed a sudden barrage of dark energy wave in low and high directions at Lee and twirled her upside-down body to attack Ellie, only caught the three girls quickly incapacitated for a brief moment. That's when Tigress seizes Ellie's leg and picked her up, smiling cruelly as she was ready to kill her with her power-generating eye. Lee and Ella gasped in shock when they were about see their little sister be killed.

"All of you are defeated." Tigress smirked . "Now summon your master or your sister will feel the wrath of my power."

"Don't so it, Lee!" Ellie cried.

"It's a trap for Mother!" Ella yelled.

"I _know_ that." Lee said calmly. "But I don't have a choice."

* * *

In the fortress dojo, Saldana was calmly mediating in peace until she heard her pink common cell phone ringing throughout the room and picked it up to answer the urgent call.

"Hello?" Saldana responded. "Leona, what's wrong? Alright. I'm on my way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress has tied up the three girls while having suffered through enough patience in her lifetime for Saldana to appear to save her daughters.

"I can't believe you _call_ her." Ella growled, glaring at her older sister.

"I don't_ have_ a choice." Lee snapped.

"Don't worry about it." Tigress grinned. "Because one deadly kick from me and death will await all of you to the other side."

"Forget it, Tigress!" Ella spat in rage. "Mother will kick your tail when she gets here!"

"Suit like yourself." Tigress said with a sadist shrug.

Tigress slowly began to raise her dark energy-generating leg in the air as Lee, Ella, and Ellie were about to face the worst.

"This is it!" Ellie cried in fright. "You love you girls! So much!"

Just when all seems lost to the girls, Saldana had just arrived on the scene with her hands engulfed in pure white energy.

"Release my daughters now!" Saldana demanded with a shout.

"It's about time." Tigress said cruelly. "I hate people that limit my patience."

"Let's do this." Saldana sneered.

Tigress smiled cruelly and began to firing dark energy beam through her eye at Saldana. But Saldana swiftly dodged all of the attacks. Saldana then jumped down to land where Tigress was, forcing the two to clash into each other.

* * *

As the Kraang took the quartet into a New York City subway through a portal, they were still leading them to go somewhere that was unknown to the quartet.

"At least, we're back in New York." Donna whispered.

"Then, let's move." Jane smiled slyly.

Jane began to make an abrupt move and defeats one of the Kraang droids behind himself by releasing a powerful silver energy wave until Nathan, Samara, and Donna then joined in on the action as well with their own powers. To distract the droids, Donna took out a razor-sharp leaf and send it to hit a sewer wheel, causing a bunch of gas to immobilize and incapacitate all of the Kraang droids.

"Let's go!" Donna shouted.

Nathan, Samara, and Jane followed after Donna after they all successfully escaped through a door that led them into a large and wide but short tunnel. At the very end of the tunnel, they hid behind the large stone and watched as a gargantuan creature and a bunch of Kraang coming into their view.

"I've shown have known." Donna gasped in realization. "It's the worms! They're the ones who were causing the earthquakes!"

"And they're milking them?" Nathan said in confusion, after watching the Kraang placing some device to the worm's right side. "For mutagen?"

"Okay, gross." Samara said in disgust.

"Oh my!" Donna whispered. "That's how the mutagen was created while adding a touch of ancient monsters in past times just for us."

"Disgusting in so many levels." Nathan and Samara muttered in disgust.

Suddenly, Samara felt something on her tail. She turned down and saw a smaller worm sitting right behind her, cuddling on her tail in delight. But before Samara, Donna, Jane, and Nathan could react, the worm started to alert the Kraang of their presence that forced all of the Kraang droids to release one of the creature which they called as the Kraathatrogon and began to attack Donna, Nathan, Samara, and Jane.

"This is not good." Jane gulped.

* * *

In the battle, Saldana dodged her way through the dark energy blasts and quickly send out white energy blasts towards Tigress, which did knock her off-balance for a second until she then release a powerful dark energy sphere at the ninja-magic mistress.

"You got it, Mother!" Ellie cheered.

"Rip her to shreds!" Ella shouted with a smile.

But only Lee was struggling to break free for her and her sisters to escape.

There were dozens of ninja and magic-based attacks being thrown at one another in Saldana and Tigress's duel. But Tigress evaded the heroic attacks until Saldana seizes her powered palm and began to slowly pushing the female were-cat backwards toward the very edge of the building with the ninja sorceress aiming her pure power directly at Tigress as she was ready to finishing her off.

"Now!" Tigress yelled.

Just out of sight, Kage was holding a blowgun in his hands and fired a dart right out of it to hit Saldana in the back of the throat, causing her to loose her balance and fell over on the ground.

"Ha! You lose!" Tigress snickered.

Then, Kage appeared and walked over to stand over Saldana, who was looking up at him with a sad look on her face.

"Shōri…!" Saldana murmured.

As Saldana fell unconscious on the ground, Kage suddenly turned his attention to the desperate girls.

"Kage, don't do this." Lee warned. "Saldana is your mother! Your_ true_ mother!"

"I'm sorry." Kage said softly.

Kage walked over to the frightening girls and raised his dark energy-generating palm, preparing to deal the finishing blow to them.


	14. The Collide Project Part 2

"I'm sorry." Kage said softly.

Kage walked over to the frightening girls and raised his dark energy-generating palm, preparing to deal the finishing blow to them. As he was preparing to slay Leona and her two sisters once and for all, his dark attack was only blocked by Tigress.

"What?!" Kage hissed.

"We don't want to finish Lady Shade's fun." Tigress reminded. "We should let her finish her objective herself."

"Fine." Kage agreed reluctantly with a snarl. "As long as she started with the woman first."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie gasped in pure shock together as they watched Tigress and Kage approaching the paralyzed Saldana.

"Leave her alone, Kage!" Ella hollered in rage. "Or you're gonna answer to _me_!"

"My daughters, you must flee." Saldana said weakly. She quickly stand up for a minute and shot out several white energy stars at the ropes to set her daughters free. "Run!"

"Mother!" Ella cried, watching her mother being kicked down by Tigress.

"We have to move!" Lee said steely.

That caught Tigress's attention a she quickly began to chase after the girls. But Ellie used a smoke bomb to make their escape, which gave both Tigress and Kage the opportunity to take an unconscious Saldana back to Lady Shade.

"At least, we still have the_ woman_." Kage scorned, glaring down at the still unconscious Saldana.

* * *

Meanwhile, under New York City, Donna, Nathan, Samara, and Jane were still frantically running away from the Kraathatrogon, who was still chasing after them.

"We gonna slow it down!" Nathan cried.

"I'm on it!" Jane nodded.

"Jane, no!" Samara screamed.

"Take_ this_!" Jane hollered.

Jane managed to slow the creature down by sending a powerful silver energy bolt into its mouth to only distracts it briefly for a short time. Donna then spotted a nearby sewer ladder and climbed on it to grab Nathan and Samara's hand. But just as Jane was trying to grab Donna's hand, the Kraathatrogon quickly came up and swallowed her whole before it quickly wiggled itself away.

"No!" Nathan moaned in sadness. "She's gone! She's gone!"

"I'm sorry." Donna whimpered. "I truly am."

"We got to get Jane back no matter what!" Samara said with determination.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Lee was using her water power to tend Ellie's bad wounds while sitting on the couch in the living room next to Samara while Ella was mad to the storm.

"This is your fault, Lee!" Ella shouted in rage. "If you haven't call Mother, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I didn't have a choice, Ella." Lee said calmly. "It was either her or Ellie. But I thought Mother can handle it."

"Well, you_ thought_ wrong!" Ella snarled.

"SHUT UP!" Ellie yelled, catching Lee and Ella's shocking attention. "Both of you! Look, we all know they look her to Lady Shade's dark dimension. We're gonna save Mother. So, are we gonna sit here like wimps or fight to save Mother with anything we got?"

"Okay, that was freaky of you yelling us like that." Ella admitted. She then let out a smile. "But I'm in."

"Let's do this…for Mother!" Lee nodded.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie then geared up to save their Mother.

* * *

Once Donna, Samara, and Nathan soon reached the surface, Nathan was still feeling increasingly sad about what happened to Jane.

"This is terrible." Nathan said in sadness. "Poor Jane."

"We have to find a way to stop those worms once and for all." Samara replied firmly.

"Well, there's only one woman who knows about the Kraang more than us." Donna proposed.

"And that is?" Samara asked.

That's when the trio arrived to Karla's apartment. Nathan gave a little knock on the window and Karla opened it up to let the trio inside.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Karla whispered. "Is this about the sudden earthquakes?"

"Yes, it is." Nathan replied with a nod.

"But you're never gonna guess who's causing it." Samara added.

"The Kraang." Karla said in a serious tone. She took out the later pictures of the Kraang. "I'll explain everything about their latest scheme."

* * *

In the Lady Shade's dimensional lair, Tigerss was pouring a pail of water on Saldana in order to wake her up.

"Hello, failure." Tigress smiled.

Saldana woke up to find herself in chains and saw her daughters' enemies glaring down at her. It was not long until Lady Shade and Kage suddenly entered the room.

"Ruby, Star, leave us." Lady Shade ordered.

"As you wish, mistress." Kraka and Star said with a nod.

After Kraka and Star left the room, Lady Shade focused her attention to Saldana.

"Saldana." Lady shade grinned evilly. "I'm so glad to see you like this. A woman who's waiting to be out of her misery."

"Speak for yourself, you witch." Saldana retorted with a sneer. "You took everything that I love away from me and you _still_ hunt me down like an insane psychopath."

"It's all because of _you_ that I'm this way." Lady Shade snapped sinisterly.

"All those years you continue to build your life with fear and hate." Saldana said with a slight anger. "Even others that surround her."

Those words caught Kage's shock and surprise attention as his eyes widened. Because he knew that Lady Shade always used her fear to infect him and anyone else in the Shadow Clan.

"Now, you must end…permanently!" Lady Shade said cruelly.

Then, Lady Shade extended her hand to conjure up a black energy razor-sharp sword in the air and prepared to kill her mortal enemy, but Kage suddenly halted Lady Shade's terrible action.

"No, mother!" Kage spoke. "You'll kill your worst enemy while she's tied up in chains? What about _honor_? Anything you _taught_ me?"

"He's right." Tigress agreed.

"Very well." Lady Shade sighed in defeat. "Gather the Shadow. We'll offer Saldana one last surprise."

"Why did you help me?" Saldana asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Kage replied softly. "Maybe because you resembled the woman in my lost memory."

"You have your father's sprit: so caring, fierce, and courageous." Saldana smiled a little.

"My father may have died, but my lost memories has ruined my evil goals on taking you and your four daughters down." Kage said in a serious tone. "But I promise I'll figure things out for you."

"I'm proud." Saldana said with a nod. "But the person who caused your father's death…was…Lady Shade."

As Saldana passed out once again, Kage gasped sharply and turned away to walk out of the room, unaware of the fact that the clones were watching the scene from the ceiling.

* * *

In a shadowy pocket dimension, Kage was looking at a picture of his now deceased father. Every time, his lost memories were starting to surge through his mind, he couldn't decide who's telling the real truth about his past life after his father died. But he started to believe that Saldana was telling the truth. After all, he did make a secret alliance with Lee months ago.

Suddenly, Kage sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned around to notice that Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira were standing behind him with a stern looks on their faces.

"Girls…" Kage spoke.

"Don't talk, Kage." Mela interrupted. "We heard everything you said from that woman and we all want to help you with your lost memories."

"What, wait?" Kage said in shock and confusion.

"We heard us." Cristina said with a sly grin. "We're growing tired of Lady Shade favoriting that were-cat and the other two. So, we all want to help whenever we can."

"We'll wait until we make a move on Lady Shade whenever you decide to, Kage." Maya explained. "After all, you are our leader besides Mela."

"Operation Sneak In." Kira smiled.

Kage couldn't believe what he's hearing. The clones were creating to defeat their originals, but they somehow develop a free will against Lady Shade. Mela has Lee's leadership, Cristina has Ella's anger, Maya has Donna's smarts, and Kira has Ellie's athletic skills. All he can do was smiling proudly to the clones.

"Thanks, girls." Kage grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karla continues to tell Samara, Nathan, and Donna that she has no clue how to stop the colossal worms, but she does know that the Kraang sometimes climb onto their backs and ride them by pulling their antennas. Thats when Donna came up with a plausible yet strange idea.

"I should have thought of it before." Donna suggested. "We should use salt against the worm."

"Salt?" Samara questioned in a slight confusion.

But before Nathan can ask what she means, he suddenly receives a call to someone familiar after his M-Phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" Nathan answered. But his eyes began to widen in shock and let out a smile. "Hey, it's Jane! Jane!"

"Hey, Nathan." Jane replied in disgust. She was inside the worm's digestive tract, still unharmed. "I'm kind of stuck inside the giant worm and barely alive." She slowly turned to the familiar person above her. "Oh, and Casey's here with me."

"You're inside the worm?" Nathan gasped in shock. "And Casey's with you? As in Casey Jones?"

"Yup." Jane answered. "We need to get out of here."

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Nathan promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee was climing up the side of the Shadow Headquarters with some hand spikes. After she destroyed a few Shadow Ninjas on guard, she successfully made her way into the building and jumped down to rescue her mother. But, the throne room was lit up with dozens of white lights at the dark sidelines and Lade Shade then appeared from behind her throne.

Just when Lee was about to call out her powers, Tigress appeared and grabbed her arms before pinning her down to the floor.

"Where are the other girls?" Lady Shade demanded to Lee.

"It's just him, mistress." Tigress reported, using her keen sense of smell to sniff the area. "Alone."

Smiling evilly, Lady Shade swiftly removed her own hooded clock and broke Saldana's bindings with her black energy claws.

"Watch the last night you're ever seen." Lady Shade instructed to the captive Lee. "The death of your mother Saldana."

Lady Shade and Saldana began to their second fight. But despite for being poisoned, Saldana was really able to avoid a few of Lady Shade's attacks. Unfortunately, Lady Shade was then kicked Saldana hard with a black energy-engulfed leg that send Saldana flying a good length of the way across the room.

"Pathetic." Lady Shade scoffed, picking her enemy up by the arm. "Now you die."

Before Lady Shade was about to put Saldana out of her misery once and for all, another earthquake occurred in the battle. Not only that, but Ella and Ellie had entered the scene. Ella release a large ball of fire that produce a fire crack and Ellie let out a powerful supersonic scream, causing all of the villains to painfully distracted. Ella and Ellie release Lee from Tigress by sending her a strong kick and escape with their mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan, Samara, and Donna found their way back to the underground just in time to meet Donnie and April as they explained each other about their situation they're into. When Donnie instructed Donna what to do, Donna used her metal powers on the railroad tracks to create a string vibration as she was hopefully readying to attract the worm. And it works as the trio saw and the worm arriving towards their direction. That was the perfect time for Donnie grabbed out a bag that has cans filled with salt inside of it.

"Why are you planning on using salt?" April and Nathan asked.

"Because the salt molecules can actually seep inside the worm's system, thus slowing it down in the process." Donnie and Donna explained. They gave each others brilliant smiles. "Great thinking."

"Let's do it." Samara smiled.

Nathan, Samara, Donna, Donnie, and April threw a can of salt in the air, causing the can to fly right at the worm's face. But they missed. They repeated again and again and again until Donna finally send the last can into the worm's mouth, causing it to stop for a minute and spits out both Casey and Jane.

"Does anybody have a hand sanitizer?" Donnie whimpered, grossing out.

"We need a bath when this is over!" Donna shrieked.

"Jane!" Nathan smiled, hugging Jane tightly.

"Casey!" April grinned, hugging Casey tightly.

Jane and Casey hugged back, which made Donna and Donnie frowned a bit. But that was over until Samara had spotted something behind them.

"Uh…I hate to break up the happy reunion, but we have a big, huge, giant problems!" Samara exclaimed.

Unfortunately for them, problems are long from over as the Kraang still have the absolutely ginormous Kraathatrogon in their posession and they were ready to simply release it at any given time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other girls were still escaping with their mother until they hid behind the billboard to take a breather.

"We'll be safe behind her for now." Ellie said to the others.

"You are brave to rescue me." Saldana smiled.

"We'll never leave you, Mother." Ella smiled back.

"I need…to rest." Saldana said, taking several deep breaths. "Must get the poison out of my system. Must mediate."

"Let her rest." Ella instructed. She looked out of the billboard to see Star, Kraka, Tigeress, the clones, and Kage following after them. "Because _we've_ got company."

Then, the bad guys and the heroes started to face off in a challenge while Saldana was resting in a secluded place as she was trying to get the poison out of her system desperately. After a little while, her eyes opened in fierce.

Just when Tigress was about to finish Leona, Saldana bravely stepped in to grab the were-cat by the arm and then dropped her hard to the ground. Lee, Ella, and Ellie ran to give Saldana hugs as they were very happy to see their mother back in action.

"Now it's time end to this!" Saldana said sternly. She turned to her daughters. "Are you ready, girls?"

"Yeah!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie cried with determined nods.

* * *

While Saldana, Lee, Ella, and Ellie were forced to face off against the villains, Donna, Samara, Nathan, Jane, Donnie, April, and Casey were hiding behind the dark gear to observe the Kraang forcing the worm out of the portal.

"Now that's a big worm." Jane and Casey said quietly.

"Okay, here's the plan." Donnie explained. "Donna and I will reverse the polarity of the portal in the room and keep that worm form getting in while you guys create a distraction."

"No problem." Samara winked her right eye with a smile.

"What kind of distraction?" April questioned.

"Something that can keep the Kraang away from Donnie and Donna." Nathan replied.

"Leave that to me, Samara, and Casey." Jane smirked.

"Perfect." Donna sighed with deep sarcasm.

While Donnie and Donna were trying to open the perplexing piece of the Kraang technology, both Samara, Jane, Nathan, April, and Casey were posing as the distractions successfully by using their powers and skills against the Kraang droids. That's when both April and Nathan came up with a good idea. They climbed on the back of the roaming worm as Nathan used his psychic powers to levitate Samara, Jane, and Casey behind him on the worm.

"What the heck!" Jane gasped.

"What's this?" Casey exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Samara demanded.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Nathan said coolly. He smiled at April. "Ready, April?"

"Ready." April smiled back.

April tugged on the worm's two antenna and guided it around to go up to the surface, unaware that the heroes were engaging in another large battle from different rooftops.

"Kage, I don't want to fight you anymore." Lee said. "I'm not your enemy."

"I _know_ that." Kage replied. "Just play along."

Just then, another earthquake had interrupted the fight that caused Kage to fall off the edge of the building, which only Lee and Mela jumped down to save him using their powers. Saldana wanted to save them, but Tigress stepped on her back to prevent her from doing so.

"You won't get away from me this time!" Tigress grinned sadistically.

The worm, along with Nathan, Jane, Samara, April, and Casey on it, began to emerge by bursting through the street ground hole. Everyone was quite shocked to see this, but Tigress and Tiger Claw weren't impressed as they were still focusing on eliminating their own target: Splinter and Saldana. But Splinter and Saldana delivered a strong, powerful punch to send the mutant tiger and were-cat flying in the air until then they both knocked directly into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon.

* * *

Elsewhere, Donnie and Donna had managed to reverse the portal's polarity and sending the worm and the Kraang droids inside.

"We _did_ it!" Donnie and Donna cheered with smiles on their faces. "We rule!"

But unfortunately, the worm that Samara, Nathan, Jane, April, and Casey were riding on started flying towards and into the portal. Donnie and Donna saved them just in time before shutting the portal down quickly.

"That…was…totally…AWESOME!" Samara beamed.

"You guys did it!" Nathan grinned, hugging Donna.

"You two saved the city!" April smiled, hugging Donnie.

"Jane and I are taking back anything we said about you and Donna, Donnie!" Jane smiled.

"We both rule." Jane winked her right eye.

* * *

On the same rooftop, the Turtles and the Lotus regroup together in victory while the police officers were down below investigating the giant hole in the ground. Every single one of them was happy that they were succeeded in their very own right.

"So, it was those freakish worms that gotten into sewers to cause those earthquakes around the city?" Ella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, right?" Samara grinned. "That's sounds way freaky than any evil mutants."

"Or giant cockroaches?" Raph added, his tone sounded scary with fright.

"But I'm glad you guys are back." Ellie smiled in relief, running to hug Samara, Nathan, Jane, and Donna. "Come here!"

"Me two." Mikey smiled as he ran to hug April, Casey, and Donnie. "We miss you guys!"

"You did it, sensei." Leo smiled to Splinter.

"You two, mother." Lee grinned to Saldana.

"With the help of my brave daughters, of course." Saldana commented. "All of you did well."

"As well as my sons and their allies on their side." Splinter added with a smile. He turned to his old friend. "I'm glad to see you once again, Saldana."

"Me two, Splinter." Saldana nodded. "It's been a while."

"But what about Karai?" Raph asked.

"And Kage?" Ella added.

"I still can't believe _that_ shadowy ninja was your son." Nathan said in surprise.

"And I still can't believe _that_ evil witch is your daughter." April said. She quickly took it back. "Sorry for being honest."

"Maybe one day they'll come with us, but that is t_heir_ decision to make." Splinter said wisely.

Unknown to them, Karai and Kage were hiding behind the billboard near them as they heard everything and began to question themselves. But instead of talking to the heroes, they jumped high in the air and headed back to their headquarters.

"For now, we celebrate." Saldana smiled in victory.

"Oh yeah!" Samara cheered. "Time for some pizza!"

"Hey!" Mikey and Ellie asked in wonder. "Where did the Kraang worm went anyway?"

* * *

In the 1987 alternate world, the Turtles and the Lotus were up on the rooftop eating pizza in front of Channel 6 building until one Kraang worm began to emerge in the middle of the street, causing the people to panic and the four girls observe this.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" 80's Leonardo and 80's Leona spoke in alarm.

"Whoa, dudes. A giant freaky worm!" 80's Michelangelo shrieked.

"Totally mondo-bizzaro!" 80's Michelle gasped in shock.

"I bet that pesky Shredder, Lady Shade, and Kraang must be behind this." 80's Donatello guessed.

"You know what that means, right Leonardo?" 80's Raphael smiled.

"You too, Leona?" 80's Rafaela grinned with determination.

"We take down the creepy crawler." 80's Leonardo nodded.

"And then we order pizza." 80's Leona added with a bright smile.

"Yes! Turtle and Girl Power!" 80's Donatella smiled in delight.

"COWABUNGA!" 80's Turtles and Lotus Sisters shouted as they jumped into action.


End file.
